Withering Cherry Blossom
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: What happens when Sakura loses her memory and is missing for 1 year, joining the Akatsuki? Will Sasuke be able to get Sakura back to her old self and make her fall for him again?SasuXSaku Rated M for later chapters.
1. Hidden Feelings

One Season

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 1:Hidden Feelings

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A cool breeze blew through Konoha forest and gave a certain pink haired girl goosebumps. Haruno Sakura shivered when the breeze made contact with her delicate skin. The kunoichi was now 15 and her hair had grown longer, it stopped 2 inches below her shoulders. Sakura was now at the rank of Jounin, along with everyone else who was at the academy.

Sasuke was still as cold as ever when he killed Orochimaru and after Naruto forced him back to Konohakagure. The Uchiha was even more anti-social then before Naruto made him come back. Yet it seemed like he still had a stick shoved up his ass, the only time he socialized was when he was on a mission or when Naruto was annoying the shit out of him.

Sakura let out a huge sigh as another breeze swept around her and made her hair go with the wind. Her clothes have changed since she was a Genin, now Sakura wore a black off the shoulder tank top. The top was tight that it showed off her every curve and her developed chest, it was mesh from under her breasts and right under her belly button. Sakura wore a grey skirt that ended above her knees, there were slits running up the sides and stopping below her thighs.

Of course she did wear black short shorts underneith the skirt and the same footwear she wore when she was still Genin. Sakura left the leaf village headband in the same place as always and a kunai pouch located near her left side and another pouch attached onto the side of her shorts to the right.

Tsunade had taken the petal haired kunoichi in as her apprentice, and trained her almost everyday for the last year. Since a month ago Sakura had surpased the Hokage herself and was now looked up to as the best kunoichi in the hidden leaf village.  
That same day when Naruto heard about what happened he treated Sakura to ramen at Ichiraku, even though she wasn't a big fan of ramen she at two bowls and Naruto had 5.

Sakura smiled at the memories and walked deeper into the forest, letting the refreshing cool breeze calm her. The kunoichi concentrated for a minute and gathered chakra to her feet. She began to run and walked up a tree, jumping on a large branch for her to ley in. Sakura closed her emerald eyes and let her head rest on the tree trunk.

Today Sakura had to go to a meeting arranged by Tsunade, all she knew was that it was about a mission. The pink haired kunoichi was an exellent medic nin and was prefered to go on almost all the missions so that she could heal the wounded.  
It was already 1:15 p.m and Sakura was told to meet Tsunade inside the Hokage's tower at 1:30 p.m, she lifted herself up and jumped out of the large green tree and landed on the forest floor.

Sakura knew that Tsunade didn't like to be kept waiting so she began to run towards the tower. The kunoichi ran past familiar faces and didn't stop to stay hello, instead she would nod her head. Sakura saw the Hokage's tower in the distance and picked up speed. She only had 5 minutes to get there or else Tsunade would lecture her about not to keep someone waiting.

The petal haired kunoichi kicked open the front doors and began to run up the steps, all the way to the very top. Sakura huffed and checked her watch... She almost gasped at the time, 1:28!  
'Stupid Tsunade-Sama just has to be at the top of this damn tower!'

The doors came into view and Sakura picked up more speed she flew through the doors and crouched over to catch her breath. Tsunade was seated behind her desk once again drinking sake and reading paper work. The kunoichi sat in a chair located infront of the Hokage's desk and waited patiently for Tsunade to speak first.

The Hokage looked up from her paper work and set down the glass of sake she was sipping. Sakura crossed her right leg over her left and placed her hands on her knee. Tsunade put down her paper work and cleared her throat closing her eyes in the process.

''Now Sakura I have called you here to discuss a mission."

"Yes Tsunade-Sama..." The kunoichi replied.

"You will be teamed with 2 other Jounin on this A-ranked mission..." The Hokage said.

Sakura merely nodded while her inner voice was screaming with absolute delight... 'Oh yeah an A-ranked mission! bring it ON'  
Tsunade took in a deep breath before speaking again...

"You will be teamed with..."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji..."

Sakura's eyes widned in disbelief. Her and Sasuke never talked anymore let alone looked at eachother. Sakura knew that there was no arguing with the Hokage because she was sure as hell that she wouldn't be able to convince her to change the teams.  
Sakura sighed and decided to keep her mouth shut, though her inner self was telling her to say something before it was too late. Tsunade opened her mouth to speak...

"The Akatsuki are advancing on us and you 3 will go ahead and try to stop them before they reach the main gates."

"You will leave for the mission tomorrow morning, meet the other two here outside the tower..."

The kunoichi nodded her head and stood up from her chair, the Hokage pointed to the door telling her without words that she was able to go now. Sakura walked through the door and made her way down the couple hundred steps.

The kunoichi wasn't looking forward to tomorrows mission with Sasuke. It wasn't like she was scared of him, she just didn't want to face him since that night when he knocked her out and left her on a bench before leaving Konoha... Since the time Naruto brought him back... Sakura couldn't look the Uchiha in the eyes again like before...

Sakura but those thoughts aside and focused on the mission only a day away. She wasn't going to let Sasuke screw up her composure and the mission.  
Sakura wasn't the same weak Shinobi that Sasuke knew her to be, she was going to prove it to him.  
The pink haired kunoichi walked in the direction of her apartment located in the east side of Konoha. On the way to her apartment she was greeted by a stuttering girl with snow coloured orbs.

"He... hello Sakura-sama..."

The shy kunoichi known as Hyuga Hinata was standing infront of Sakura with her hands clasped together. Sakura gave her a bright smile before she parted her lips to speak...

"I would rather you call me just Sakura..."

"No need for the fancy ending after my name..."

Hinata blushed and started to talk once again... "Sor... sorry Sakura-Sa... I.. I mean Sakura..."

"No problem Hinata." The petal haired kunoichi stated.

Sakura bid the the shy Hyuga good bye and started for her key destination. She saw many faces that she was accustomed to and only stoped for a short amount of time before she left towards her apartment. Sakura was starting to get aggitated at all the people who kept on stopping her, Lee, Ten Ten,  
Kiba, and Ino all kept her from getting home and collapsing on her bed.

Once Sakura finally made it to her apartment she unlocked the door and took off her sandels before collapsing on her soft queen sized bed. The kunoichi breathed in the scent of her bedroom which smelled like cherry blossoms. Sakura sat up and walked over to the kitchen to make a cup of green tea for herself. She loved to drink warm tea when she arrived home and just curl up on her couch and then after falling asleep.

Sakura had a large window in her living room that let her get a great view of all Konoha. Sometimes she would stand infront of the window and watch the sunset over the large ocean and Konoha. It took her breath away every single time, the sun was a beautiful orange and the sky was painted with colours of pink, violet, and red until the sun had completely gone down and the sky turned dark showing millions of stars.

When they tea was ready Sakura poured it into a blue glass cup and sat down on her red sofa. She sipped that warm liquid and closed her emerald eyes as the soothing tea traveled down her throat. While Sakura stared outside she was deep in thought about her former teamate, Uchiha Sasuke.  
The kunoichi didn't want to face him tomorrow especially since they are no longer friends. Actually Sakura didn't know if they were friends or not, Sasuke had never said anything before and either did she.

Once again Sakura pushed back her foolish thoughts and concentraited on the mission tomorrow. The Akatsuki were a powerful group and Sakura knew that it wasn't going to be easy to stop them from entering Konoha let alone have to fight them. Sakura chugged the tea quickly in one breath and placed the now empty cup in the sink, she walked into her bedroom and removed her clothes and put on her pajamas.

A small powder blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of blue short shorts. Sakura climbed into her bed and pulled the covers onto her body, her house usually became cooler when the sun began to set. The kunoichi hugged herself for warmth and soon found that she was drifting in and out of sleep. Sakura finally gave into sleep and let her now tired eyes shut immediately.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke was pacing back and forth inside his apartment. The Hokage had called him in for a meeting not too long ago and she told him that his ex-teamate was going aswell. He wanted to protest but knew that Tsunade wouldn't reconsider, his rival Hyuga Neji would also be going. Now Sasuke was stuck with two people that he didn't want to see...

'You are such a bad liar...'

Sasuke hated when his inner self talked without permission, not like he would give it to him. The Uchiha rolled his and tried to ignore his inner self's continuious taunting.

"I Uchiha Sasuke never lie!"

'Your pathetic... you can't even lie to yourself...'

"What are you talking about?"

'Deep inside your glad that Sakura was paired up with you...'

"No I'm not!"

'Like I said your pathetic...'

Sasuke covered his ears using his hands and blocking out his inner voice. Once inner Sasuke finally left he uncovered his ears and sat on his large bed.  
The Uchiha was convincing himself that he was NOT in love with Haruno Sakura. But to no prevail he stared at the picture on his night stand of the former team seven... Kakashi sensei had his hands on Naruto and his shoulders while Sakura showed her genuine smile that everyone was so fond of...

Sasuke shook those thoughts out of his head and instead thought about tomorrows mission and finally being able to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi.  
He would destroy that damn traitor and anyone that gets in the way. After Itachi's death the Uchiha was going to tell a certain pink haired kunoichi that he...

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to think of anyone but Sakura. He tried hard but his mind kept running back to Haruno Sakura, an image of her smiling popped into Sasuke's mind. The Uchiha felt guilty that he had abandoned Sakura and Konohagakure, the thought of him bringing her sadness and making her cry cut him deeply.

'See I told you!'

"Get lost!" Sasuke shouted.

'Not until you admit your true feelings...'

"I have no feelings towards Sakura..."

'No feelings my ass!'

"Leave me alone.."

'You can't lie to yourself...'

'I now that you love Haruno Sakura...'

"I don't love her and I never will!"

'Come on think about it...'

'If you kill Itachi then you and Sakura can be a couple since there won't be anything that can harm either of you...'

"I... I don't know...?"

His inner self sighed a left the Uchiha alone for once. Sasuke thought long and hard about what his inner self had said,  
maybe he was right...? Sasuke didn't know if he loved Sakura since he never spoke to her, Sasuke didn't even no if she still had a crush on or if she would forgive him for leaving her...

Sasuke just wanted for Sakura to be happy like when she was a Genin a couple of years back. He knew that she never really smiled but instead faked it, Sasuke could tell when she was happy or when she was pretending to be happy. It fooled everyone else but he knew Sakura much better than anyone, and she only pretended to smile and hid her sadness behind it.

Hoping that no one would notice and worry about her. Though she didn't know it, Sasuke knew perfectly well that it pained her to look him in the eyes. If they saw eachother in the market both would avert their eyes and continue to walk until they were no longer facing one another.

Sasuke knew that she missed his company and secretly wanted to talk to him. Though Sakura would never tell anyone this, she hid her feelings for Uchiha Sasuke deep at the back of her mind. Her emerald eyes were not the same as before instead they were faded and never shone. Sasuke wanted to tell her how he really felt and hoped that she still loved him, but he couldn't... Atleast not until the death of Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke would only be putting Sakura into danger and he didn't want that to happen...

The Uchiha knew that he had to keep his feelings hidden... 


	2. Cherry Blossom Abduction

One Season

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 2: Cherry Blossom Abduction

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haruno Sakura awoke early the morning of the mission, she groaned at what time it was and buried her face into a soft purple pillow. She really didn't want to get out of her warm bed and out into the cool of her apartment. Sakura rubbed the sleep from her emerald eyes and sat up from her bed. The room had grown cold and she was now shivering under the temperature.

Sakura took off her pajamas and pulled on her regular shinobi clothes. Once she had finished putting the last piece of clothing on, Sakura brushed her pink tresses and tied on her leaf village headband. When she was satisfied the kunoichi filled her weapon pouches with shuriken and kunai. Sakura ran her fingers through the long pink hair and slipped on her footwear before running out the door.

She remembered to lock her apartment door and sprinted towards the Hokage's tower. Not many people were up this time in morning so Sakura didn't have any interuptions whatsoever. She sighed in relief and focused on getting to her destination, when the tower came into view Sakura noticed two other figures standing at the front doors...

The kunoichi gulped and new that Sasuke was one of the figures. Sakura summoned all her courage and ran faster until she was only 5 feet away from her two teamates... Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.

Like always Sasuke didn't make eye contact with her and instead turned his head away. It was awfuly silent for a few minutes before Neji decided to say something...

"Lets move out..."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in argreement and they all started to run in a quick pace towards the front entrance of Konoha. They decided to travel through the forest so they could sneak up on the Akatsuki. Sakura had to admit that she was a little scared to go on this A-rank mission... Especially if Akatsuki was the target.

The pink haired kunoichi would never admit this outloud, she wasn't going to let her emotions speak for her this time. Sakura was going to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak ninja, but a strong one!  
Sakura had told everyone that she had no feelings for Sasuke after he betrayed Konohagakure... Now she knew that it wasn't true, deep inside her heart she still loved the Uchiha...

Shaking those thoughts out of her head Sakura stayed focused on what she was suppose to be doing. When Neji and Sasuke suddenly came to a stop Sakura almost smashed into the Uchiha if it hadn't been for her fast reflexes. The kunoichi took out a shuriken and looked around trying to sense some sort of powerful chakra.

Far out in the west, east and north Sakura could feel chakra moving throughout the forest and making its way to Konoha. The kunoichi opened her mouth to speak...

"I can sense chakra towards the east, north and west..."

Neji narrowed his eyes towards the west of Konoha forest and then took out two ear pieces, handing Sakura and Sasuke one each. When they both put on their given ear pieces Neji took one out aswell and did the same.

"These are for communication use..." The white eyed prodigy explained.

"Now were going to split up and try to block off the Akatsuki from different areas..."

Sakura held her breath when Neji had informed the team that they are going to split up and fight on our own. She was a very talented kunoichi but alone and against the Akatsuki she didn't stand a chance... Sakura didn't want to say anything to eaither Sasuke or Neji, they would probably think that she was the same weak, cry baby when she was Genin.

Sakura's train of thoughts were interupted by a deep husky voice. Sasuke was explaining where each of them would go.

"I'll take the north,"

"Neji you go west... and Sakura go east."

All three shinobi nodded and turned on their ear pieces before jumping towards their chosen destination. When Sakura began to run to the east she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like something bad was going to take place...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three tall cloaked figures stood in the middle of Konoha forest. They wore woven hats and black cloaks with red designs placed on them. One of the figures went by the name of Uchiha Itachi, and another Kisame who had a shark like face and Deidara who specialized in clay jutsu. They were part of a group called 'Akatsuki'...

All three nodded their heads and took off in different directions, Itachi could feel chakra in three different directions. One towards the north, east and west, the Akatsuki looked at eachother and started to run where the sources of chakra were. Deidara went towards the north, Kisame went in the direction of west and the Uchiha took the east of Konoha forest.

Itachi knew that the three shinobi were trying to take them out by seperating and stoping them from getting any closer to Konoha. The Uchiha smirked and hoped that the enemy wasn't too weak, this would be a good warm up before destroying Konohagkure. Itachi picked up speed and could already feel the enemie's chakra getting closer every single minute.

'I think I'm gonna have a little fun with the lucky shinobi...'

The Uchiha could feel the chakra, it was so close now. He decided to surprise the ninja so Itachi took out a kunai and masked his own chakra. Itachi stoped near a clearing in the forest and hid behind a large tree. Now all he had to do was wait for the shinobi to fall into his trap... Itachi caught a glimpse of black and pink fly through the forest clearing and land on a large branch...

'Great... I have to fight a girl...'

Itachi readied his kunai and threw it with great speed, he smirked when he heard a feminine voice give out a small cry. The Uchiha looked to where the kunoichi was currently kneeling down and placing a hand on her bloody shoulder. Itachi jumped out from behind the tree and walked towards the wounded petal haired kunoichi.  
When Sakura saw a cloaked figure approach her, she took out a shuriken and stood up. The crimson blood falling freely from her left shoulder and traveling down her arm until it landed on the tree branch.

Sakura waited until the enemy was at a close enough range, she threw the shuriken and he dodged it. Itachi took off his woven hat and tossed it to the ground and chuckled at the kunoichi's reaction. Sakura knew that she was up against a powerful ninja, Uchiha Itachi.  
If Sasuke couldn't beat his brother than she certainly didn't stand a chance nor a threat to Itachi.

The Uchiha decided to end this right now and began to sprint towards the wounded Sakura. He was way too quick for Sakura to dodge or block any of his powerful attacks. Itachi punched the kunoichi in the gut and sent her flying into a tree, she coughed up some blood and wearily stood up. Sakura used the tree for support so that she wouldn't collapse onto the ground.

Itachi took out a kunai and ran in the direction of Sakura. The kunoichi jumped to the side only to be met with Itachi's kunai, the sharp weapon made a deep would in her abdomen and was now staining her top. The ear piece that Sakura had was picing up static and a faint voice in the background, the kunoichi adjusted the frequency until the voice was the only thing you could hear.

"Sakura are you okay!"

Itachi recognized that voice... it was his little brother Uchiha Sasuke! He ran for Sakura again but this time she was lucky and managed to dodge. Sasuke's voice rang throughout the forest and Itachi was starting to get annoyed. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but only coughed up blood, when Sasuke heard his teamates coughing he began to worry...

"Sakura answer me are you okay!"

Before the kunoichi had time to speak, Itachi snatched the ear piece and held it close to his mouth. The Uchiha could hear his brother repeating the same question over and over again so he answered...

"Not at the moment but don't worry little brother I'll be sure to end her life soon enough..."

Sasuke punched the ground when he heard the spoken words 'little brother' he would never forgive himself if Sakura got hurt, let alone died. No! Sasuke wasn't going to let his bastard of a brother kill Sakura... not on his life.  
The Uchiha closed his eyes and began to speak...

"Don't you dare touch her Itachi!"

All he heard was his brother's chuckling and the sound of Sakura panting and coughing. Itachi decided to let his brother hear the kunoichi's crys and screams of pain.  
He knew that it would eat him up inside if anything happened to this girl... A smirk played across Itachi's face and he thought of a way to destroy his brother, he would simply use this kunoichi to bring him to his demise...

Itachi threw the ear piece to the forest floor and slowly walked towards Sakura. He took out shuriken and flung them at the already wounded kunoichi, they were embeded into her leg and right arm. A loud cry escaped Sakura's lips when the shuriken made contact with her flesh, Itachi looked the kunoichi up and down. She closed her emerald eyes and fell to the ground, blood was everywhere especially on Sakura.

Itachi was sure that she would die from blood loss but he couldn't let that happen. He needed her for something that would destroy his brother physically and mentally. Sakura could hear the voice of Sasuke coming from the ear piece and the footsteps of Itachi getting closer to her. Even though Sakura had her eyes closed she could tell that Itachi was now standing beside her and looking at her bloody form.

She could feel herself slipping into unconsiousness, Sakura tried hard not to let that happen but soon enough she was unconcious. Itachi knew this aswell and walked over to where the ear piece was, he raised his foot and before smashing it Itachi said a few last words to his brother...

"Don't worry I'll take care of the cherry blossom... Little brother..."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but only heard Sakura's line go dead. He punched the ground again and looked up at the sky, he was going to get Sakura back there was no doubt about that...

Itachi took out his own ear piece and called for Deidara and Kisame. He could tell that they weren't in battle yet which was a good thing at the moment, he heard Kisame grunt in annoyence before speaking...

"What is it Itachi?"

"Were heading back to the fortress... move!" Ordered the Uchiha.

Both Kisame and Deidara said 'Hai' at the same time and they turned around from their first location and headed towards their base. Meanwhile Itachi scooped up Sakura and placed her over his shoulder. He sprinted through the forest with an unconcious kunoichi, Itachi was sure that he would have to explain himself when he arrived back at the base.

'This is just the beginning of your suffering little brother... there will be more to come...' 


	3. Where Are You

One Season

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

recap:

"Don't worry I'll take care of the cherry blossom... Little brother..."

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but only heard Sakura's line go dead. He punched the ground again and looked up at the sky, he was going to get Sakura back there was no doubt about that...

Itachi took out his own ear piece and called for Deidara and Kisame. He could tell that they weren't in battle yet which was a good thing at the moment, he heard Kisame grunt in annoyance before speaking...

"What is it Itachi?"

"Were heading back to the fortress... move!" Ordered the Uchiha.

Both Kisame and Deidara said 'Hai' at the same time and they turned around from their first location and headed towards their base. Meanwhile Itachi scooped up Sakura and placed her over his shoulder. He sprinted through the forest with an unconcious kunoichi, Itachi was sure that he would have to explain himself when he arrived back at the base.

'This is just the beginning of your suffering little brother... there will be more to come...'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 3:Where Are You

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke frantically adjusted the frequency on the ear piece until he could hear the voice of his rival, Hyuga Neji... Sasuke took in a breath and then released it, closing his eyes in the process. Sasuke could tell that his teamate was becoming irratated with each passing second of silence lingering between the two. Neji tightly shut his blank eyes and parted his lips to speak...

"What is it Uchiha?"

Sasuke opened his charcoal eyes and began to explain what had just taken place.

"Sakura was captured..."

"I see... by whom?" The Hyuga demanded more than asked.

Sasuke struggled with saying his bastard of a brother's name, until he sucked it up and told Neji who had taken the petal haired kunoichi.

"Itachi..."

Neji's eyes widened when he heard the memeber of the Akatsuki's name. He knew that Sasuke was more than likely pissed off at the fact that his traitor brother had taken his former teamate, Haruno Sakura... Neji furrowed his brows at what their next move would be. Would Sasuke and he tell Tsunade or go and retrieve Sakura without the given permission of the Hokage.

Neji was more than certain that the Uchiha would choose the first choice without a second thought. Yes, Tsunade would probably give him a lecture and yell at him for countless hours before she dismissed him from her office. Though Sakura was partially Neji's responsability too, he would preferably want to inform the Hokage first than risk getting a lecture.  
While the Hyuga was coming to a conclusion the deep voice of Sasuke pulled him out of his current thoughts...

"I'm going after her,"

"Don't try and stop me..."

Neji balled a fist to no one in particular and raised it out directly infront of his stoic face. He was not going to let his long time rival die by the hands of his brother before he even got a chance to test the strength of Uchiha.

"Baka!" Shouted the Hyuga.

"We have to tell Tsunade-sama before either of us pick our next course of action!"

Sasuke didn't care if he would get punished for rescuing Sakura with no permission, all he wanted was for her to be as far away from Itachi as physically possible. The raven haired ninja would never in his life take orders from anyone, especially Hyuga Neji.  
Hell would more than likely freeze over before Sasuke ever took advance nor did what his childhood rival told him to do. Sasuke knew what his brother was capable of doing to Sakura while she was being held prisoner by the Akatsuki.

The Uchiha never wanted to but Sakura in danger especially by his brother. That damn bastard would kill her thats for certain, he only wanted for Sasuke and anyone he was close to suffer emensce pain... Though Sasuke didn't want to admit it, he would be terribly lost without a certain rosette haired kunoichi by his side. The Uchiha felt guilty about leaving her alone in Konoha to deal with his abscence. It secretly ate him up inside that he had caused her so much pain and agony by leaving for almost 3 years without staying in contact.

What the hell was he thinking! he couldn't stay in contact with anyone in Konoha after he was taken in by Orochimaru. That snake Sannin would surely find out and kill everyone he cared about in his beloved home town of Konohagakure.  
The Hyuga was sure that Sasuke was now coming up with a decision and he unfortunately knew what he would decide to do. Neji snapped out of his thoughts and began to speak to the Uchiha located in the north side of Konoha forest.

"What will you do... Uchiha?"

Neji could almost hear his rival 'hn' and the sound of him walking across the forest floor.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question," Began the Uchiha.

"When you already know the answer..."

The white eyed prodigy mentally cursed Sasuke for making such a smug remark. The sound of his footsteps quicken and Sasuke was now in a full run. The Hyuga would have to act fast if he was going to stop that idiot Uchiha from recklessly leaving Konoha in search of a pink haired kunoichi.  
Neji began to run towards the north end of the forest and activated his byakugan. He searched the area for any sign of Sasuke... There, almost a good 75 yards out in the distance was the Uchiha running towards the boundaries of Konohagakure.

Neji gathered chakra to his feet and ran at an imense speed. He jumped infront of the sprinting Uchiha and took out a kunai, getting into a fighting stance just incase Sasuke tried to resist from going after Sakura and more than likely fight his way past him. The Hyuga smirked at his long time rival as Sasuke pulled out a kunai of his own and readied himself.

"Get out of my way Hyuga!" Sasuke Ordered.

"Like I said before Uchiha,"

"We have to speak with Tsunade-sama before we do anything!"

Sasuke gripped the kunai tighter and aimed it at the Hyuga. Neji ducked before the small weapon made contact with his throat. The Hyuga quickly ran towards the arrogant Uchiha and preformed an upper cut attack using his leg. Sasuke grabbed his foot and threw him backwards, causing Neji to do a series of backflips.  
Sasuke placed three shuriken inbetween his fingers and flung them at Neji, he reacted by using his kunai to block the flying objects.

The Uchiha smirked and preformed some hand seals. Once Sasuke had finished he opened his mouth and screamed...

"Fire ball jutsu!"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and exhaled causing fire to form and aimed at the Hyuga. Neji was caught off guard and evaded just in time so that only a bit af his clothing was singed by the heated flames. Before Neji was able to throw a kunai at his rival he felt a familiar chakra making its way towards them. Sasuke must have noticed too because he stopped preforming hand signs and looked over his right shoulder...

There standing against a tree and reading an orange book that read: Itcha Itcha Paradise, was Hatake Kakashi. The silver haired jounin looked up from his perverted book and gave both ninjas a wry smile before walking towards the two. He placed his book in one of his shirt pockets and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Whats going on here?"

Neji shaped up and casually stood straight and looked Kakashi in the eye. The perverted jounin scratched the side of his head and closed his on visible eye. Sasuke took a large intake of breath before releasing it.

"Haruno Sakura was captured just earlier..." Spat out Neji.

Sasuke eyed the Hyuga before putting in.

"Akatsuki took her..."

Kakashi was beyond shocked but didn't show it physically. Instead he closed his visible eye and let out a shallow breath. Even though there was a black anbu mask covering his mouth and his sharingan eye, Sasuke could tell that he was slowly opening his mouth to speak.

"Let us go and tell Tsunade-sama and see what she chooses to do..."

The Uchiha was about to protest but the silver haired jounin silenced him by outstretching his arm and walking in the direction of the Hokage tower. Neji and Sasuke walked behind Kakashi towards the location of the godaime, Tsunade... From time to time Neji would send the raven haired ninja a cold glare before looking ahead and watching Kakashi's back.  
The perverted jounin still had his nose burried in his make out paradise book by the time they reached Hokages Tower. Sasuke had a feeling that Tsunade was not going to be too pleased with the news of her abducted apprentice. Not too pleased at all...

By the time Sasuke had finished thinking of a way to tell Tsunade the bad news, they had already arrived at her front office door. Kakashi did the honor of tapping lightly on the wooden door and waiting for a response. The Uchiha noticed that when Tsunade called them in her voice sounded slurred and slightly muffled.  
'Probably drunk again...' Sasuke thought to himself.

All three shinobi quietly entered the large room and saw behind a large mahogany desk placed by a window, piles of paper and scrolls of all sorts the top of Tsunade's blonde head and the sound of her slurping down her 'precious' sake. There were four chairs placed infront of the Hokage's desk and they each took a seat. The room grew more silent with every passing minute that went by. Finally a slurred feminine voice spoke up and broke the silence that lingered throughout the room.

"What... Is it?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked up from his orange book. He ruffled his slightly messy sliver hair before snapping the book shut and sliding it into his pocket...

"Tsunade-sama this may come as a shock to you but..."

Kakashi paused for a moment choosing his next words carefully and cautiously.

''Sakura has been... taken by the Akatsuki..."

Sasuke heard the Hokage set her sake filled glass down on the desk and the tapping of her nails against the wood. The Hokage let out a deep breath before pounding her fist down on her office desk and all the scrolls and papers being scattered all over the floor. Tsunade's voice tore through the silence of the room and the sound of her holding back her sobs...

"NANI! SAKURA'S GONE!"

The Hokage was now clenching her fists tightly and screaming from the top of her lungs. Sasuke wanted to desperatly cover his ears with his hands and try to block out the voice of the now currently screaming Tsunade. Neji still had on his usual expressionless facade and was staring blankly at the enraged Hokage.

"YOU TWO!" Tsunade pointed at Neji and Sasuke.

"GO AND FIND HER NOW!"

The Godaime then pointed at the door and shooed both ninjas out of her office. Tsunade didn't want Kakashi going out because he was due for a mission in a little while to Sand village. She let out a deep breath and began to pick up the fallen papers and scrolls all over the floor. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye and took out his perverted book. Once again.  
Sasuke and Neji were already running down the streets of Konoha and heading towards the lush green forest. The Uchiha remembered Sakura's last coordinates and began to sprint in that very direction with Neji hot on his trail.

The raven haired shinobi recalled that Sakura was at the east side of Konoha forest before she was abducted. Sasuke was panting by the time he and Neji reached their destination and both looked around the forest clearing for any sign of Sakura or... Itachi. The Hyuga didn't find anything yet and turned to look at Sasuke. When he did this he saw his rival staring at the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

Blood was staring Sasuke right in the eye. He knew for a fact that it was Sakura's blood and not that of his brothers... Itachi would never be brought down that easily not to mention wounded by jounin kunoichi with pink hair. Sasuke noticed a smashed up ear piece on the ground and some forgotten weapons either lying on the forest floor or embeded into the dirt ground.

'They must have engaged in battle...' The Uchiha thought to himself.

When Sasuke looked up to face Neji he saw that he nodded and took off deeper towards the east. The raven haired ninja followed and soon they were running along side eachother. A couple of hours passed and still no sign of Akatsuki or Sakura... Sasuke was becoming frantic, scared that they intended to kill one of Konoha's finest medical nins. His legs and feet were begging for Sasuke to stop running but his mind was telling him to keep going.

Neji was starting to get tired of running throughout the entire forest searching for a probably already dead kunoichi. The Hyuga knew not to say that to Sasuke or he would have to face the consaquences. Today he was just not in the mood to start up a fight with the Uchiha survivor so instead he kept his mouth shut and decided to look for Sakura a little while longer.  
The sun was already beginning to set and the sky was turning different shades of beautiful colours.

"Uchiha shes not here... lets get back to Tsunade-sama..."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to glare at the Hyuga just beside him. His eyes slowly turned from onyx to a now blood red with three coma like marks in the middle. Sharingan.  
Neji closed his snowy orbs before parting his lips to speak.

"C'mon lets go..."

Sasuke was about to protest and pounce on his rival but saw that he was already running back towards the Hokage's tower. He deactivated the sharingan and took off quickly catching up to the Hyuga and now running ahead of him. By the time they both reached their destination the moon was already out and so were the tiny stars that stained the dark sky...

Both of them walked into the large tower and into Tsunade's office. She was still sitting at her desk and reading a few scrolls while taking a sip of sake. Tsunade looked up from her important scrolls to see two of her best shinobi standing in front of her desk. The Godaime put down her scrolls and looked up at the two nins that were clearly waiting for her to utter the first word.

"Have you found anything yet?"

Sasuke and Neji shook their heads and saw the Hokage's facial expression change from calm to despair. Her almond eyes bore onto them as they proceeded to tell her of what they were able to find out in the forest...

"There was blood and weapons strew on the ground." Spoke the Uchiha.

Tsunade's eyes widened upon hearing that he had found blood. She was praying that it wasn't that of her apprentaces' but also knew that she was probably wrong and that it was indeed the blood of Sakura. She shuddered at the thought of her apprentice being hurt by the Akatsuki.

"Tomorrow you two and some other anbu will go on a recon mission to find Haruno Sakura..."

The Hyuga and Uchiha nodded in approvement and departed from the room were Tsunade was currently occupying. Sasuke walked the opposite direction from that of Neji and headed to his house located at the west side of Konohagakure. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor while he walked. His mind focusing on Sakura and the image of her smiling. Not just any smile but a real genuine smile like the ones she used to show off to the all of Konoha...

Sasuke arrived at his large home and opened his front door. He went staright to his bedroom and callapsed onto the soft matress closing his obsidian eyes in the process and trying to get the image of Sakura that was now plaguing his mind and thoughts. It didn't matter how how Sasuke tried to rid himself of thinking about Haruno Sakura his mind would not comply and instead show him images of Sakura's cheery face and perky smile...

All the Uchiha wanted was for her to be safe and stay alive until he got there. If he would ever be able to find where the whereabouts of the Akatsuki hideout was located. No one in all of Konoha knew where the Akatsuki were now residing in.

"Please Sakura don't die on me..." The Uchiha whispered before drifting off into a placid sleep. Dreaming about Sakura back in Konoha where she belonged... with him right by her side. 


	4. Akatsuki Gain One

One Season

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

recap

All the Uchiha wanted was for her to be safe and stay alive until he got there. If he would ever be able to find where the whereabouts of the Akatsuki hideout was located. No one in all of Konoha knew where the Akatsuki were now residing in.

"Please Sakura don't die on me..." The Uchiha whispered before drifting off into a placid sleep. Dreaming about Sakura back in Konoha where she belonged... with him right by her side.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 4:Akatsuki Gain One

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voices echoed in a certain petal haired kunoichi's head as she ley unconcious on what seemd to be a... bed? A jolt of pain surged through Sakura's head and then her legs. She could hear footsteps approaching her until it stopped and she felt a cold hand cupping her left cheek. A deep calm voice took her out of unconciousness and she felt her body go cold under the hand that was caressing her cheek.

"Little kunoichi wake up..."

Itachi was looking down on her sleeping form and felt her shiver due to the coldness of his hand. Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes and looked into blood red sharingan eyes. Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up so she could get away from one of the Akatsuki members. Unfortunately Itachi's hand reached out and caught her arm giving it a squeeze until he heard Sakura give out a little cry of pain. He released her sore arm and stared down at her, Sakura fell back down on the soft bed that she was placed on and tried hard to stay concious.

Her wounds from earlier were still bleeding and needed time to heal. Sakura wanted to cry, she wanted to cry so badly at the situation that she got herself into because she was too weak. She knew that Itachi would eventaully kill her and she would never be able to see the faces of all her friends... The Uchiha activated his sharingan and looked deep within Sakura's eyes until he saw them droop halfway closed. He had just used his Mangekyou sharingan and would control her mind.

Sakura felt drowzy so she shut her emerald eyes and saw Itachi emerge from the darkness. He had a kunai in hand and slashed at her making Sakura scream out and cry. All he did was smirk and chuckle at how weak she truly was.  
Sakura couldn't believe what was happening... Itachi was trying to kill her.

When Itachi saw that his plan was working he deactivated the mengekyou sharingan and saw the kunoichi go limp. The Uchiha took out a vile containing blue liquid from inside his black cloak and held it to Sakura's pink lips. He let the liquid slip from the vile and into her mouth. He could hear her starting to cough until the vile was emptied of its liquids.

Itachi smirked at the sleeping kunoichi and exited the room where she was placed in. He shut the door behind him and went into a large room where all Akatsuki members meet on a daily basis. Itachi seated himself beside Deidara and Kisame as Sasori began to speak...

"What are your plans for the girl?"

Itachi smirked as he began to explain himself to the rest of the group.

"I have just made her drink a formula that I created to make her memories vanish..."

"When she awakes she will have no memories of her life in Konoha but as an Akatusuki instead..."

All three members eyed the Uchiha until Kisame spoke up...

"Why do we need her?"

"To destroy my little brother and much more..." Came Itachi's reply.

They all began to chuckle at how ingenius Itachi's plan just was. He of course stayed silent and waited for them to become silent. Before he knew it the room grew quiet and finally Deidara spoke up.

"What is her name?"

"I believe its... Haruno Sakura..." Said Itachi.

"She will need a new name yeah." Deidara explained.

They all thought about a suitable name for the young kunoichi. The silence lasted a while before Itachi thought of the perfect name that suited Sakura.

"Crimson Blossom..."

Deidara thought for a moment and nodded his head as everyone else did. Itachi smirked and decided to check up on the rosette haired kunoichi to see if she had awakened from her slumber. The Uchiha walked down the stone corridors until he stopped in front of a large wooden door. Itachi slowly opened the door a crack and peered in. There stirring in the bed was a sleeping Sakura, her face was paler than usual and her lips were formed in a grim line.

Itachi walked towards her and looked down at her form. Emerald met blood red. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the figure of Uchiha Itachi. She stared at the Uchiha and sat up hugging her knees and placing her chin on top of her knees looked at her feet. Itachi gave her a stoic look and bent down on one knee...

"Crimson Blossom..."

"Tomorrow will be your first day of training... be prepared..."

Itachi gave the kunoichi one last look before leaving the room with a confused Sakura in it. She ley back down and instantly fell asleep dreaming about the man she had just seen and the name he spoke of... Crimson Blossom...

When the petal haired kunoichi felt the sun's warm rays shining down on her face through the window facing the bed. She rubbed the sleep from her emerald orbs and tiredly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Sakura sat like that for sometime before she heard the voice of that man she saw the other night and another voice that she didn't recognize. Sakura placed her feet on the cold ground and moved towards the wooden door where the voices seem to be coming from. The kunoichi gripped the metal knob and slowly opened it revealing Itachi staring at her and Kisame handing him something...

Sakura instantly began to close the door but Itachi was holding it open. She was soon overpowered and found herself on the ground and eyeing Uchiha Itachi. Sakura was about to stand up and found that whatever Kisame had given to Itachi was now thorwn ontop of her. Sakura gave the Uchiha a confused look as she stood up directly infront of him, though she wasn't nearly as tall as him. Her head only reached a little over his broad shoulders.

Sakura examined what he had just given her and found that it was clothing. A long flowing black cloak and a straw hat was what Itachi had thrown at her. Again Sakura gave Itachi a confused look and to her surprise he began to talk in a deep velvety voice...

"Get dressed and wait in the training grounds."

With that being said Itachi left the room and Sakura immidiately began to dress herself. The one thing that shocked Sakura was that her wounds were wrapped in white bandages and her clothes were ripped and tattered not to mention bloody. The kunoichi noticed black material lying at the foot of the bed she had slept in and walked over to it. There was a petite black spaghetti strap top and a black skirt with one slit running up the right side of her leg. The slit was being held by mesh and she saw in the corner of her eye that something pink had fallen to the floor. Once Sakura was fully dressed in her black attire she bent over and picked up what seemed to be a ring?

Confused, Sakura slipped the ring onto her middle finger on the left hand. Before exiting the room she was currently in Sakura grabbed the cloak and woven hat and quickly put them on. Sakura closed the door behind her as she left and walked down th dark corridors. She found a door at the end of the long corridor and pushed it open, revealing a bright sunny day and a large gated area.  
The kunoichi walked to the middle of the yard and saw a cloaked figure leaning up against a tree trunk, arms crossed and bangs covering his eyes.

Itachi looked at the pink haired girl and walked towards her, his cloak flowing as the wind swooshed by. Itachi reached behind his back and pulled something out the sun now reflecting off of its metal.  
Sakura didn't have much time to think as the kunai was thrown at her. The only thing she could do was dodge it and run head on towards the Uchiha who was attacking her. Sakura realized that what Itachi said last night to her about being prepared ment that he was going to test her strength out.

Sakura took a deep breath and began her long line of hand to hand combat. Everyone of her punches and kicks were blocked our countered by Itachi who seemed to enjoy making her look weak. Sakura took another deep breath and was able to land a punch to his stomach. She smirked and before she knew she was being pinned down by the Uchiha, her hands being held above her head and his grip tightening around her wrists.

"It seems that you are worth training..." Itachi breathed next to her ear.

Sakura's emerald orbs widened when Itachi still had her pinned to the ground. She turned a bright shade of pink and felt herself being lifted up by her arm, Itachi was eyeing her and then handed Sakura a katana. She took it without hesitation and readied herself in a fighting stance as Itachi took out a katana and did the same. Both began running and metal clanged on metal their breathing becoming raggged the longer they fought.  
Itachi blocked her katana which was aimed for his gut and punched her shoulder.

Sakura winced in pain as his fist collided with her now aching left shoulder. The spar between Itachi and Sakura lasted hours until the kunoichi crashed to the ground from exhaustion and overexertion. Itachi smirked at the the fallen cherry blossom as he slid the katana back into its sheath. He approached Sakura and picked her up bridal style maing his way back into his bedroom where he had placed her the other night. The kunoichi felt herself being placed on something warm and soft, she instantly knew that it was a bed and quickly let herslef succumb to sleep...

Sakura and Itachi would spar every single day for the next couple of days. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into a year... Sakura had been trained for a year and was exeptionaly strong for a pink haired kunoichi. She was now 16 years old and had grown even more beautiful then that of when she was 15 and still in Konoha. Today was the day that Itachi had said she would become the new member of the Akatsuki, Sakura was very exited she had never thought that she was strong enought to become an actual member.

Inner Sakura was jumping up and down and pumping her fists into the air. Sakura only shook her head and walked out of her bedroom that the Akatsuki had given her, she quickly ran out the door and into the lond dark corridors. Itachi had told her where to meet them and she clearly remembered what he had said... Sakura made a right down another hallway and then turned left only to be met with a large wooden door. She knocked on the door and heard the coversation on the other side of the door cease and the voice of Itachi calling her in.

"You may enter now..."

Sakura let out a deep breath and pushed open the door where inside the Akatsuki members were sitting in a row of chairs and waiting for her arrival. She slowly made her way towards the members and stopped right infront of them, letting out a small breath of air as she heard Deidara speak.

"Kunoichi yeah, you are from this day on Akatsuki yeah..."

Itachi approached her with a budle of black in his arms, he came to a hault infront of the petal haired shinobi and handed her what seemd to be... a cloak?  
Unlike the cloak that Sakura was currently wearing this one had red cloud designs near the bottom. It was the Akatsuki cloak... Sakura undid the clasp near her neck that held the black cloak in place and let it fall to the ground. Itachi put the cloak on the kunoichi and tied the clasp together as he did this Sakura couldn't but blush at how close he was to her.

Itachi looked down at the new Akatsuki member and smirked, she had grown strong over the past year that she was brought here. She would serve as a powerful weapon to the group, destroying Uchiha Sasuke and the rest of Konoha. Itachi wanted to see the despair and fear in his little brother's eyes as the one he cares for slaughters him on the spot... Itachi had already begun filling Sakura's head with nothing but lies about Sasuke, that he was the enemy and that he tried to kill her countless times.

Now her heart was no longer pure but filled with anger, regret and hate. Hate for his little brother and everyone she used to know and love. Itachi told the kunoichi that they all betrayed her and called her weak. Doubting her power and determination as if it were nothing to them. Sakura had told him that she would show no remorse for killing them all and that she would make their death as painful as humanly possible. Those beautiful orbs no longer held any emotion, now the only thing you could see was blank emotion. Love... something that she had given up on a long time ago, was no longer familiar she would never allow herself to feel that weak emotion again...

"Crimson Blossom..." Itachi said huskily, which snapped herself out of her thoughts. She looked Itachi in the eyes and gave him a smirk which he let play across his features. The Uchiha gave Sakura a blue scroll and told her to depart from the room. She did as Itachi had told her and left without another word... Sakura opened the scroll and began to read whatever it contained written on the fine parchment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Crimson Blossom

You will go on your first assassination mission tomorrow night.  
To kill Uchiha Sasuke and whoever else gets in your way.

Be prepared we leave at sundown...

Uchiha Itachi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura smirked and ran into her bedroom, placing the scroll on her wooden desk and stripping herself of her new Akatsuki cloak. Sakura ley in bed with the covers stopping at her slender neck and letting out an exhausted sigh. She had been training with Itachi today and was tired as hell, her body hurt all over and her hair was a complete mess.

The kunoichi thought for a moment and then uncovered herslef and went into her bethroom, which was situated in her bedroom. Sakura turned the hot water tap and let the steaming water run until she adjusted the temperature to suite her liking. She placed a hand under the running water and felt that it was just right, Sakura ripped off her clothing which was covered in sweat and blood and stepped into the shower.

The warm felt so good pelting against her fair skin and hair. Sakura poured shampoo into the palm of her hand and lathered it into her rosette hair, she took a bar of soap and began to rub it all over her sore body until the water washed her clean. Sakura let the water beat down on her skin and inhaled the scent of her shampoo, white lillies... She turned off the taps and grabbed a blue robe hanging on the door hook, slipping it on and wrapping the tie around her waist so it wouldn't fall off.

The kunoichi towel dried her hair and walked out of the steaming bathroom and onto her soft bed. She ley her head against the pillow, her hair spleying over it and her body freezing from the lack of warmth of the soothing shower that heated her skin. Sakura shut her emerald orbs and quickly fell into a light sleep, the last thing she had on her mind was... The blood of Uchiha Sasuke all over her and the screaming of his pain...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke was sitting on a wooden stool at Ichiraku with his childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto. Once the kyubi came back from his B-ranked mission he heard about the abduction of Haruno Sakura. It tore him apart and he vowed that he would get her back. That was almost a year ago and the whole entire village gave up on Sakura who was now a missing nin. All shinobi and ANBU searched for Tsunade's apprentice for about 3 months before they all gave up hope.  
The raven haired ninja refused to stop looking and had to be held back by Kakashi so that he couldn't leave the village. Tsunade never did stop crying, her assisstant Shizune would usually hear the Godaime bawling he eyes out almost every single hour of the day.

Today was the day of Sakura's memorial, since no one found her body and she was missing for one year Tsunade had to change her status from M.I.A. (missing in action) to K.I.A. (killed in action)... Tsunade would be starting off the memorial and all of Sakura's friends would say a few words of honor and rememberance before the village made it official that Sakura was K.I.A... The home that Sakura lived in when she was 14 was now unoccupied, the Haruno's died on a mission four months back after Sakura disappeared.

The funeral was already held one month ago and Sakura's memorial stone was being placed beside Mr and Mrs. Haruno's graves. The marble stone was already inscripted with Sakura's name and a words at the bottom saying: Greatest Kunoichi in all of Konohagakure... Tsunade was the one that inscribed that into her memorial stone. It was to be placed right inder a Sakura tree for rememberance of their cheery emerald eyed kunoichi. The Harunos were placed around the tree and soon to be joined by the memorial stone of their only daughter...

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by none other than Naruto... He was speaking with his mouth filled with miso ramen and some broth dripping down his chin. Naruto swallowed his mouth filled with noodles before talking again...

"Ne Sasuke-teme whats wrong?"

"Nothing Naruto..." The ninja said before hopping off the stool and walking away from Ichiraku and the kyubi holder. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and began to eat his ramen once again as Sasuke sat under a cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom. Everytime Sasuke needed to think or just be alone he would sit under this very tree and remember his female kunoichi. It was like Sakura was right their with Sasuke eachtime he came to this spot which had become his favourite in all of Konoha.

Sasuke picked up a fallen cherry blossom flower and held it in his palm. He saw an image of Sakura in his mind and he quickly let it seep in, trying to remember exactly how she looked like. Her beautiful smile was enough to make his day and her voice sounded almost angelic. He felt hot tears spring at the corner of his eyes and pushed them back not letting himself cry. At night Sasuke would dream about the petal haired kunoichi and him living a happy life together.  
Sasuke wished that he never had awoken from the dream and to just stay dreaming about Sakura.

His dreams were the only place where Sasuke could actually see Sakura and speak to her like it wasn't a dream at all, but instead real... He could swear that he could feel her touch against his skin and her pink lips on his. To be able to touch her... to feel her and see her again... Like nothing had happened but who was he kidding, it was just a dream... It wasn't real only images and memories that you recall when you sleep to make it seem real...

Sasuke dispised his brother even more than before, it was Itachi's fault that Sakura was dead. He was the one who took her away from Konohagakure and all of her friends... Sasuke squished the cherry blossom flower in his hand and let the broken petals slowly fall to the damp grass. The raven haired jounin stood up and began to walk to where the Harunos were buried, that was were Tsunade told everyone to meet for the memorial of Haruno Sakura. He walked along the dirt roads until he caught sight of the Godaime standing by an alter and others sitting in rows and rows of chairs.

Sasuke found an empty seat beside Naruto and Hinata and he quickly took it. The Hyuga was crying along with many other shinobi and villagers who knew the Harunos. Sasuke looked at Tsunade just before she adjusted the microphone and parted her red lips to begin the memorial...

"We are all here today for the memorial of Haruno Sakura..."

"The greatest kunoichi in Konohagakue and much more, today we have just put her status to K.I.A." 

"Sakura lived a short life and was claimed dead at the age of 16..." Tsunade wiped her eyes from the tears that had already fallen and were rolling down her cheeks. She gave Sasuke solemn look before continuing on with the memorial...

"Now some of her friends with come up and say a few words..."

Yamanaka Ino walked towards the alter and adjusted the microphone to her height. Ino took a deep breath and began to speak...

"Sakura was my best friend since we were little..."

"She was an awesome kunoichi and friend to me..."

"I miss her and will continue to miss her from this day on..." Ino sobbed at the last word as she broke down crying and Tsunade patted her shoulder in reasurance. Ino was escorted away from the alter and placed in a seat beside Shikamaru who tried to comfort the crying kunoichi. Naruto stood up from his seat and walked over to the alter, he took hold of the microphone and began his speech...

"Sakura and I have known eachother for a long time..."

"She would always lecture me about being addicted to ramen and having a big mouth..."

"She was in my eyes and I'm sure in all of your a wonderful kunoichi..."

The kyubi holder eyed Sasuke before leaving the alter and taking his seat beside the sobbing Hyuga. Sasuke slowly arose and walked towards the alter where he would have to give his words of honor to Sakura.

"Even though I told Sakura that she was annoying I never meant it..."

"I was a cold hearted bastard and hurt her emotionally..."

"When I left Konoha she tried to stop me, Sakura told me that she loved me and I left without giving her a second glance..."

"My mistake back then was calling her weak but now I'm sure that all of Konohagakure is proud of her..."

Sasuke closed his eyes to keep his tears from falling, he sat back down and watched as Tsunade took out the memorial stone and placed it by her mother and father's graves right next to a cherry blossom tree. The Hokage turned around and looked at everyone's sad faces. The Godaime opened her mouth to say a few last words to her apprentice...

"Sakura will live on in our hearts forever..."

Tsunade gave up on trying not to cry and let go. She fell to her knees and cried her eyes out, Shizune was beside her rubbing her back and helping her up on her feet again. Tsunade wiped her almond eyes and bowed her head in respect towards the three Harunos...

Once the memorial was finished everyone headed home, that is everyone exept Uchiha Sasuke. He was on his knees and staring at Sakura's memorial stone with her name carved into it. Sasuke saw a fallen cherry blossom and placed it infront of the marble stone.

The Uchiha bowed his head and turned to leave for his home. He took one last glance at the stone and slowly walked back to his house. Sasuke felt like crying like he never cried before, he knew that that wasn't going to help with his grief and that Sakura would want him to move on with his life.

He couldn't without her, he wouldn't without her... She was what kwpt him going all those years when he was with Orochimaru.  
She gave him the courage to kill the snake sannin and to finally be free from hell itself... Sakura was the one who gave him a reason to keep living even though his entire clan was murdered and his brother was a traitor...

"Thank you Sakura..." 


	5. Familiar

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

recap

He couldn't without her, he wouldn't without her... She was what kept him going all those years when he was with Orochimaru.  
She gave him the courage to kill the snake sannin and to finally be free from hell itself... Sakura was the one who gave him a reason to keep living even though his entire clan was murdered and his brother was a traitor...

"Thank you Sakura..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Familiar

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The morning light seeped into the dark room of the Akatsuki hideout where a petal haired ex-kunoichi stirred in her sleep. Haruno Sakura was going on an asasination mission tonight at sundown, she would have to equip herself well in order to bring down the youngest Uchiha. Sakura opened her emerald eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling of her room that Itachi had given permission to move into. She found the light that was radiating into her usually dark room quite annoying, especially since she didn't want to get out of bed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and got out of bed, walking over to the window and pulling the seperated curtains together again. She loved it when the dull moonlight seeped into her room as she was drifting off into sleep but the problem was when the sun shone into her room in the morning. Once the bright sun was blocked off and her room was dark Sakura made her way to the bed and plopped down on it. She let herself fall to the soft matress and once again covering her body with the thin purple sheets.

Since the training with Itachi started one year ago, Sakura was no longer the weak crybaby that Konoha knew her to be when she was Genin. Now she was much more powerful and could easily pin Itachi down with her brute strength and force. Itachi had told Sakura what the peaceful town of Konohagakure thought of her, that she was not worth teaching or even fighting with. Saying that a small academy child would be able to bring her down without even trying.

Itachi told the ex-kunoichi that kids would always tease her about her abnormaly large forehead. The Uchiha also made sure to point out a few names of the people that made fun of her constantly.  
Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. Sakura had promised Itachi that she would eliminate every last shinobi in Konoha that caused all her pain and suffering. Sakura let a sigh escape her lips as she rolled to her right side and tried to fall asleep.

She was very anxious to go on the mission and finally be able to kill and hear people screaming in agony. Just the thought of her victims blood staining her body was enough to make Sakura even more anxious than before. Though her first priority was to destroy Uchiha Sasuke and then everyone else that got in her way or whoever she felt like killing for the hell of it. Sakura glanced at the digital clock placed ontop of the nightstand, it was only 8:00 in the morning.

The ex-kunoichi heard a knock at her door, she ignored it and when the knocking continued she grabbed one of her pillows and placed it over her face. The sound of someone's hand tapping on her door enraged Sakura especially since she was tired and it was eight in the fucking morning! Sakura removed the pillow from her face and gripped it with all her might, she parted her lips and screamed from the top of her lungs.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

The knocking instantly stopped and the sound of the door knob being turned entered Sakura's ears. The next thing she knew the door swung open and a cloaked figure entered her room with great speed. Before Sakura could register what was happening a hand wrapped itself around her neck and she was slammed against a wall. Sakura winced in pain and emerald stared into blood red. She saw the handsome face of Itachi Uchiha smirking at her and pinning her against a wall.

Itachi tightened his grip around Sakura's neck and saw her close her emerald orbs. He let go of the ex-kunoichi and watched as she fell to the floor gasping for air. When her lungs were filled with oxygen once again she stood up and walked right past Itachi. The Uchiha narrowed his sharingan eyes and took hold of her wrist, turning Sakura around and glaring at her. Sakura merely rolled her eyes at how stupid Itachi was acting so early in the morning.

"I would advise you to lower your voice... cherry blossom..."

"Whatever you say... Uchiha..." Sakura murmured saying his last name with venom.

Itachi gripped onto her wrist tighter and then let go. He gave Sakura a deadly stare as she gave him an annoyed look. Sakura walked over to a wooden dresser and began to take out a few articles of clothing. Well they weren't her usual clothes but the ones that Akatsuki recommended she wore while on missions or training. Before she went to change Sakura turned to Itachi and pointed to the door, signaling him to get out. Once the Uchiha departed from the room Sakura began to strip down out of her nightgown and into her Akatsuki attire. When Sakura had finished dressing she grabbed the black cloak and placed it over her shoulders. Sakura did up the clasp and placed the woven hat on her head, she took her kunai holster and her hitai-ate.

The other night Sakura had used a kunai and ran the sharp blade across the hidden leaf symbol, like the other Akatsuki had done when they joined. This meant that they were no longer tied to the village where they had come from. Sakura tied on her hitai-ate and ran out of her dark bedroom shutting the door behind her. Itachi was leaning against the corridor walls and curently had his sharingan eyes closed. Sakura walked up to the Uchiha and sat on the cold stone floor directly beside him. Itachi felt her chakra getting closer until he knew that she was sitting beside him...

Today Itachi and Sakura were going to spar before she left for her first asasination mission. As Itachi stood up straight and walked towards the training grounds Sakura followed close behind him until they reached the amazingly large Akatsuki training grounds. The ex-kunoichi placed three shuriken in the middle of her fingers on her right hand and readied herself for Itachi's first attack. The Uchiha smirked at the cherry blossom who would engage in battle with him and got into a fighting stance.

Itachi disappeared and the ex-kunoichi stayed calm, focusing on her enemie's chakra. Above... Sakura quickly rolled out of the way to avoid Itachi's foot from overhead that would have came down on her shoulder. Sakura threw the shuriken at Itachi only to be blocked by a kunai and went flying right back at her. The female Akatsuki jumped out of the way and ran head on towards Itachi. She ducked to avoid a punch to the face and uppercutted the Uchiha in the jaw.

Blood trickled down from Itachi's mouth and rolled down his chin and neck. He wiped the blood away with the back of his head and narrowed his eyes at the ex-kunoichi. Before Sakura could do anything else, Itachi had vanished and felt a pain on her stomach. Itachi had disappeared and then masked his chakra so she wouldn't be able to find him so easily. Sakura regained her composure she jumped into the air holding three shuriken in between of her fingers on each hand.

She threw the first three at Itachi and when he dodged them she threw the remaining shuriken. Sakura waited until the Uchiha was about to dodge and disappeared only to reappear right behing Itachi and grazing him with her kunai. Sakura smirked and landed gracefully on her two feet, putting the kunai back in its holster. She watched for Itachi's next move and found herself pinned to the ground like he did in every battle against her.

Sakura managed to kick him off of her and quickly land a punch to his stomach while he was in midair. Itachi landed and gave the cherry blossom a smirk before he disappeared and was standing behind her with a kunai pressed against her neck. Sakura tensed up when she felt the cool metal on her warm exposed skin, Itachi gave a chuckle before he was flung to the ground by Sakura. The female Akatsuki placed her hands on her hips and gave Itachi a victory smile.

The eldest Uchiha picked himself up from the ground and smirked at Sakura. He picked up his fallen weapon and put it back inside the kunai holster. Sakura took a step towards the Uchiha and parted her rosy lips to speak.

"How did I do?"

Sharingan looked into emerald and Itachi just smirked at her again. He found the little pain coming from the small kunai wound that Sakura had inflicted on to be quite irritating. It stung but Itachi hid the pain behind his emotionless mask and made it seem like nothing. He stepped up to Sakura so that she was only an arms length away from him as Itachi began to talk.

"Fine..." Was all he said as he walked right past the ex-kunoichi. Sakura shrugged her shoulders and began to walk back into the Akatsuki hideout. She entered her room where she collapsed on the soft plush bed and let her eyes slowly close. Sakura had been sparring with Itachi for almost an hour and the day seemed to be going by very slowly. All Sakura wanted to do was speed up time until it was sundown so she could go and kill everyone in Konohagakure.

Sakura quickly let herself fall into a light sleep as the darkness in her room enveloped her. Like before Sakura was dreaming about blood... All over her and the agonizing screams of the people that would judge her and call her a weakling. They had hurt her physically and mentally and Sakura was sure to return the favour very soon...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke had just returned from the Harunos burial spot and now heading to Ichiraku for some lunch. Actually the youngest Uchiha had been eating ramen alot lately some people said that he was becoming to adapt to Naruto's appitite. He would have atleast three bowls of ramen everytime he went to Ichiraku to eat. Naruto on the other hand would eat two times as much as he did, sometimes Sasuke would wonder where he stored all the food that entered his digestive system...

The Uchiha seated himself on a stool and ordered a bowl of ramen for starters and a glass of water. The noodles would take a good five minutes to prepare before they were served so Sasuke focused on the glass of water that was on the table directly infront of him. He picked up the clear glass filled with fresh spring water and held it up to his lips before taking a sip and placing it back down. The Uchiha watched as the owner of the ramen stand came over with his steaming bowl of miso ramen.

Sasuke pulled apart a pair of chopsticks and instantly began to eat the tastey noodles. When he was finished his first bowl Sasuke ordered another and again waited patiently for it to arrive. When it did Sasuke began to slurp it down and thought of Naruto and how he ate ramen. Once Sasuke finished the noodles he gulped down his water and paid the ramen owner before leaving and sitting on a wooden bench just outside of Ichiraku ramen stand.

Sasuke placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together letting his chin rest on them. He closed his onyx eyes and an image of Sakura formed in his teenage mind, Sasuke could swear that he could hear her soft voice and her emerald orbs burning into his own dark eyes. It was already 12:00 a.m and Sasuke didn't have anything to do exept visit Sakura's memorial stone... He stood up and began to walk in the direction of the Sakura tree where the Harunos where buried.

Sasuke bent down on his knees and stared at the memorial stone of Haruno Sakura. The Uchiha placed a hand on the marble memorial stone and ran it doen the side of it. He traced the incriptions that the Godiame had carved into the marble stone and read it over in his head. Many Sakura blossoms fell from the tree where the Harunos were placed sprinkled around the raven haired shinobi. Sasuke watched as the few remaining sakura blossoms gracefully fluttered to the grass covered ground and some land on the graves.

The Uchiha stood up and began to walk away from the Haruno burial site, before he was out of site Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the Sakura tree. He let a small smile grace his lips as he once again started to walk away again. Sasuke would sometimes forgot that Sakura was no longer with them and question Naruto about where she was before he was overcome with reality and stopped himself while looking at the ground.

Naruto could almost feel the pain and sadness radiating off of Sasuke whenever he was around the raven haired nin. The blonde haired shinobi knew that Sasuke had a cold heart but he also knew that the news about Haruno Sakura ate him up inside. Often Sasuke would blame himself for what happened to the petal haired kunoichi, that it was his fault she was now gone. He would say that he didn't get to her in time and that he couldn't protect her from his bastard brother. Naruto convinced him countless times that it was no one was to blame for the abduction of their former teamate. The feeling of not having Sakura around anymore cut Sasuke deeply...

The Uchiha dealt with the pain in his heart by locking himself in his room and grieving. It was the only way that Sasuke coaped with the loss of Konoha's favourite cherry blossom, his cherry blossom... Sasuke wanted to tell Sakura how he felt and officialy make her his and only his. Now Sasuke had no chance to because Sakura was no longer here... When the Uchiha reached his house he walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He glanced at the digital clock and let his body fall only to land on the soft matress and pull the blankets over him.

It was now one o'clock and Sasuke already felt tired so he decided to get some sleep. He knew that he would awake at night and would stay up till dawn until he collpased from lack of sleep. Sasuke was aware that it wasn't healthy for him to sleep so early and then wake up late a night and to only wait until morning and fall asleep again... Tsunade had informed him of this and had told the youngest Uchiha to get some sleep so that he was well rested for missions and incase someone tried to attack Konohagakure.

Though Sasuke never followed the Hokage's instructions and instead ignored them. Thhe raven haired nin could feel himself slipping into a deep sleep until he saw nothing but darkness and the voice of Sakura speaking to him. If someone were to look at Sasuke right now they would see him holding a pillow to his chest and whispering something under his breath... Sakura...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Crimson Blossom we are going to leave for Konoha now..." The voice of Itachi could be heard from beyond a wooden door to Sakura's room. The female Akatsuki grabbed her cloak and straw hat before exiting the room only to be met by Uchiha Itachi. Sakura quickly put the items she had in her hands on and followed Itachi to the front gates of the Akatsuki hideout. The ex-kunoichi pulled her shoulder length hair in a high pony tail so that no one would catch a glimpse of her rosette hair.

Itachi had already pushed open the large metal gates and both began to depart from their hideout and in the direction of Konoha. The straw hat that Itachi and Sakura were wearing cast a dark shadow hiding their eyes from everyone unless the hat were removed. Sakura was secretly smirking and tightening her fist while she moved along with the eldest Uchiha. They would arrive in Konohagakure forest in about an hour or so and from there they would sneak up on the large town.

Itachi was stupid enough to think that just the two of them would be able to bring down Konoha. He told Deidara, Sasori and Kisame to leave 15 minutes after they departed from the Akatsuki fortress. The travel towards Konoha was silent but not an akward silence kind of a peaceful type of silence. Sakura didn't mind at all it gave her more time to picture the demise of Konohagakure and that Uchiha shinobi. The walk was quite long and to Sakura it felt like forever instead of and hour.

She let out a deep breath as they both stepped into the darkened forest of Konoha. The sun had already sat about a half hour ago leaving a full moon and small bright stars staining the sky. Sakura couldn't hear anything exept for the wind's breeze and the rustling of leaves. She was on alert even though she couldn't sense any chakra or hear anyone, Itachi had taught her to be alert no matter the circumstances. Sakura had long ago taken out a kunai and gripped it in her right hand while taking small steps.

Very soon they were standing in the shadows casted by the trees and waiting for the time to take out the two guards standing infront of Konoha gates. Sakura held a shuriken and threw it at a tree behind the two guards,  
when both turned to see where the shuriken went that was when Itachi and her attacked. Both had kunai and slit the throats of the Konoha gurads. Letting them fall lifeless to the cold grass as they walked through the gates that Itachi had opened and searched out Sasuke.

Itachi could feel his brother's chakra and quickly led Sakura towards it. When they stopped both were greeted by a large house as Itachi carefully opened the door only to find that it was locked. Sakura ran to a nearby window and slid it open, within a second she and Itachi were standing in what seemed to be a living room. Itachi could feel the chakra approaching in the direction of the room they were in as he and Sakura masked theirs and hid in the shadows of the dark room.

A moment later a door was opened and light filled the room as Sasuke walked in rubbing his sleepy eyes. He had just woken up and felt as tired as hell, he couldn't even sense a presence in the same room he was in. The youngest Uchiha made his way over to the coffee table and picked up a remote, he pressed a button and the television turned on. Before Sasuke could sit down he tensed up and nearly dodged a soaring shuriken aimed at him.

For a second Sasuke could feel a very faint but familiar chakra... Itachi! luckily Sasuke still had his clothes on as he reached into his kunai holster pulling a several shuriken and looing around the room. Something black flew past him and fist had collided into his stomach making the Uchiha fly backwards and hit a wall. Sasuke stood up and dodged three shuriken as they were embeded in the wall were he was thrown into. The raven ninja caught sight of black moving past him again and barely blocked a punch to the face.

A tall clocked figure was standing infont of him while he held onto the fist and used his own to punch the figure in the stomach. Sasuke was blocked and thrown into a wall yet again twice in one day. He straightened up and ran towards the clocked figure raising a fist and bringing it down on his shoulder. Sasuke was dodged and the clocked figure did a back flip to avoid a series of attacks from the young Uchiha. When Itachi did that his straw hat fell to the floor revealing his emotionless face and red sharingan eyes.

"Itachi you bastard!" Screamed the raven haired shinobi as he ran for his brother, a kunai in hand. Sakura still had her chakra masked as she watched the fight between the two Uchiha brothers. She waited for the right moment to attack and soon she found it. The ex-kunoichi ran towards Sasuke and landed a hard punch to his back before he was able to swipe Itachi. The youngest Uchiha turned around and saw another cloaked figure. 'No doubt another Akatsuki...' He thought before dodging a couple of punched and kicks. Sakura took out a kunai and managed to cut Sasuke's left arm while in midair. The Uchiha eyed her before doing a few handseals as his chest puffed up.

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!"

Sakura jumped out of the way of the scorching flames and kicked Sasuke in the gut hard. This caused him to spit up blood and fall to his knees. Sasuke rolled out of the way to avoid a kunai from injuring him any further. The Uchiha stood up and tried to see who was hidden behind that large black cloak and woven hat but couldn't. Quickly discarding that thought Sasuke threw a few shuriken that the cloaked figure easily dodged and threw some of her own. The Uchiha dodged almost all of them, only one was able to embed itself into Sasuke's right leg. He swiftly removed it and threw it to the ground as it made contact to the wooden floor the metal clanged against the cold wood.

Sasuke gripped tighter onto the kunai he had just taken out and prepared for the right moment to use it. Sakura ran towards the Uchiha and barely dodged the kunai he had just thrown at her. Sakura ducked to avoid a number of shuriken aimed for her head and as she did so one of the small matal stars caught onto her woven hat and it was pulled into the wall along with the shuriken that was attached to it. Sakura's pony tail had come out while she was fighting and now her rosette hair was down and her bangs were hiding her emerald eyes.

Sasuke widened his charcoal eyes as he stared at the female Akatsuki with pink hair. The Uchiha took one step towards her and saw the female Akatsuki rise to her feet, though her bangs were still covering her face from him. Sakura smirked as she called out to the eldest Uchiha.

"Itachi-san go to Kisame and Deidara..."

"I'll finish off the Uchiha."

Itachi nodded his head and jumped out of the window, running in the direction of where the other Akatsuki were. Sakura took out a kunai and prepared for battle again, as Sasuke stared at her and squinted his eyes to try and see her face. The Uchiha took another step towards the ex-kunoichi and Sakura just jumped backwards. The raven haired ninja narrowed his eyes as he once again took another step towards the pink haired Akatsuki member.

"Who are you!" Demanded the Uchiha, raising his voice at every word. Sakura gripped onto her kunai and got into a fighting stance with her head still lowered as to conceal her identity. Sasuke was angered when the enemy didn't answer him and began to speak.

"Answer me!"

"I believe you already know who I am..." The ex-kunoichi said under her breath. Just as Sasuke was about to speak again Sakura slowly lifted her head. Inch by inch the face of the pink haired Akatsuki was being revealed to the younger Uchiha. Now only Sakura's eyes were still hidden from view, Sasuke saw the female Akatsuki form her lips ino a grim line as she finally revealed her emerald orbs. As Sasuke was reaching for shuriken he stopped when the face of his dead teamate was staring him in the eyes. Sakura smirked at the reaction Sasuke was giving her and began to quietly chuckle to herself as the Uchiha walked up to her.

"Sa... Sakura?"

A million questions were flying through Sasuke's head as he saw his pink haired teamate standing infront of him. The one question that Sasuke desperately needed an answer for was, what is Sakura doing with the Akatsuki... The stoic expression that Sasuke had on his face was long gone as he stared at Haruno Sakura. The Uchiha stretched out his arm and went to put it on Sakura's shoulder but she quickly slapped it away and gave him a shove.

"What happened to you Sakura?"

The ex-kunoichi narrowed her eyes as she began to part her rosy lips.

"I became stronger..."

"Thats not what I meant!" Sasuke quickly snapped back.

"What the hell are you doing with Akatsuki!"

"I don't have to answer to you Uchiha..." The cherry blossom retorted.

"You have no idea how much you hurt me!"

Sasuke gave her a confused look before saying...

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Don't even try to play dumb with me, you hurt me long ago and now I'm going to do the exact same thing to you!"

Sakura threw the kunai she had and the Uchiha dodged it, while jumping at the female akatsuki pinning her down in the process. He held her wrists over her head and held Sakura in place so she couldn't escape.

"I would never hurt you Sakura..."

The ex-kunoichi widened her emerald eyes as her bottom lip trembled. Sakura managed to utter out a few words before breaking down and crying...

"I'm so broken Sasuke and its all your fault..."

The Uchiha had no clue as to what Sakura meant by this. He didn't know what he had done to ever hurt her enough to join the Akatsuki and befriend his older brother. The ex-kunoichi let her tears fall and streak her cream colored cheeks. Sasuke wiped them away with his thumb as he pulled the female Akatsuki into an emrace. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as Sasuke hugged her and reasured her that it would be okay. Since Sakura still had no memories of life in Konoha and of her friends she was a bit confused. Itachi had told her that these so friends betrayed her and wern't worth her tears. Sakura gripped onto her rage and hate for the people in Konoha and pushed the Uchiha off of her.

Sakura stood up and began to walk towards the window which she came in through. As Sasuke watched what she was doing he swiftly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. When Sakura was face to face with the person she didn't want to see right now she pulled her arm free from his grasp and threw a punch at him. Knowing Sasuke he caught her fist before it collided with the side of his face and didn't let go. He stared Sakura straight in the eye, he noticed that her emerald eyes were with off sadness and anger.

While Sasuke was trying to read her through her eyes Sakura used her other fist and landed a punch to his stomach. Causing Sasuke to let go of her fist and using both hands holding onto his stomach and falling to his knees breathing hard. When Sasuke looked up he saw Sakura already sliding open the window and slipping out of view. The Uchiha ran towards the window hoping to catch Sakura while she was still close by, but instead all he saw were trees and the ex-kunoichi walking far in the distance back to the Akatsuki base.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he placed his forehead on the cold glass of his window. The shuriken wound that Sakura had inflicted upon his right leg, Sasuke placed a hand over the bleeding wound and applied pressure to it.  
Next Sasuke walked out of the living room and into his bathroom. He took out a roll of white bandage and wrapped it tightly around his not too severe wound. When Sasuke had finished wrapping his cut he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, letting himself fall on the soft king size and covering himself in his blankets.

Sasuke had always wished that the news of Sakura's death was a lie, that somehow she had survived and was coming back to Konoha. Sasuke hated himself for even thinking that it really was true and that she wasn't ever coming back. He had just saw the cherry blossom before him not too long ago and didn't like what he saw... Sakura wasn't the same, she was different not to mention apart of Akatsuki now. Sasuke was angry that she had betrayed Konoha and most importantly him...

Those were the last thoughts that Sasuke had on his mind as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Just the sight of seeing Sakura again lifted his cold heart but the sight of her with his bastard brother shattered it. Her emerald eyes no longer held any emotion and her smile seemed to be gone forever, like he wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of it ever again or the sound of her pure laughter ringing in his ears...

Why?...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura caught sight of Itachi in the distance and ran up to him. The Uchiha could hear the ex-kunoichi's heavy panting and turned around to face her. Sakura stopped infront of the stoic older Uchiha and refilled her lungs with oxygen before speaking to him.

"Itachi-san I'm going back to the base..."

The Uchiha gave her a questioning gaze before unclenching and clenching his fists.

"I see that you havn't disposed of my weak younger brother yet..." Spoke the Uchiha.

Sakura cast her head downwords and began to walk past Itachi. The Uchiha wasn't going to let her get away that easily, he took hold of her arm and slammed her into a nearby tree. The impact caused some of the leaves to fall around the two until the landed without a sound on the forest floor. Itachi was now gripping onto both of her upper arms as he pressed her against the tree. The Uchiha leaned in closer towards her so that his nose was barely touching hers as he spoke in a husky voice.

"If you don't listen to me cherry blossom then I'll have to punish you..."

When Saura thought that he would let her go and be on his way she was terribly wrong. Itachi leaned into closer and before his lips touched hers, he went towards her left ear lobe and nibbled on it. Sakura's eyes were wide at what was happening. Itachi stopped nibbling on her ear lobe and began to speak again this time right beside her ear and in a seductive whisper...

"Trust me cherry blossom..."

"If you misbehave I'll punish you until you cry out my name in both pain and pleasure..."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't she was holding and thought about what Itachi had just said to her. 'Was he talking about raping her?' Sakura shuddered at the thought of the older Uchiha taking the one thing that was still very pure... Actually when Sakura thought about it, Itachi had been giving her a weird look for the past few months and it kind of scared her. His eyes were filled with so much lust and something else that she wasn't able to put a finger on.

"H... hai Itachi-san..." Sakura said under her breath. Once she had said that Itachi instantly let go of his hold on her arms and let Sakura fall to the forest floor. She fell to her knees and stared blankly at the ground as she heard the retreating footsteps of Itachi. Sakura shakily stood up and followed behind the elder Uchiha back towards the Akatsuki hideout...

'I better be more carefull around Itachi from now on...' Thought the ex-kunoichi as her and the Uchiha met up with Deidara not too far away and they all headed back to the base. Sakura made sure to stay as far away as she could possibly do from Itachi on their journey back towards Akatsuki base. Sakura looked up at the full moon the whole way back and blocked out any conversation that the 3 Akatsuki were having amoung themselves.  
Too bad for her that she never heard the last words Itachi had spoken to the two members...

"I'll make sure to give the cherry blossom a punishment that will have her screaming the whole night..." 


	6. Unforgotten Memories

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

recap

'I better be more carefull around Itachi from now on...' Thought the ex-kunoichi as her and the Uchiha met up with Deidara not too far away and they all headed back to the base. Sakura made sure to stay as far away as she could possibly do from Itachi on their journey back towards Akatsuki base. Sakura looked up at the full moon the whole way back and blocked out any conversation that the 3 Akatsuki were having amoung themselves. Too bad for her that she never heard the last words Itachi had spoken to the two members...

"I'll make sure to give the cherry blossom a punishment that will have her screaming the whole night..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Unforgotten Memories

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Upon the arrival to the Akatsuki hideout Sakura went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. The ex-kunoichi couldn't think right at the moment, her mind was elsewhere and every time she thought of Sasuke... It made her grit her teeth and clench her fists. The question 'Why didn't I kill him?' stayed fresh in Sakura's mind. She actually didn't know either,  
why she let him live after the days she spent ranting on about destroying everyone in Konohagakure.

Sakura's train of thoughts were interupted by a knock at her door. The female Akatsuki stood up and walked over to the direction of the wooden door. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Sakura was met by Itachi's cold glare boaring onto her and him walked past her and into the room. Sakura closed the door and didn't dare to move, whenever she was alone with the eldest Uchiha, Sakura felt strange and almost afraid of him.

"What do you want Itachi-san?"

The Uchiha gave Sakura a hateful glare as she spoke those words. Sakura stayed where she was even when Itachi neared her. She gave out a small cry of surprise when the Uchiha gripped her wrist and gave it a quick squeeze. Itachi narrowed his eyes when the ex-kunoichi tried to free herself of his tight grip and escape him. He slammed her against the door and buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent of cherry blossoms.

Sakura instantly tensed up when the Uchiha had done this and wished that he would let go of her and leave the room. Before Sakura could think any further she was interupted by the cool husky voice of Uchiha Itachi.

''You failed to complete your assassination mission... cherry blossom..."

Sakura's breath hitched in her thraot as Itachi spoke about the mission she did not fulfill. The Uchiha sent butterfly kisses along her neck and up to her jaw, by that point Sakura had closed her emerald orbs and the grip on her wrists loosened.

Itachi was now rubbing his hands up and down her arms and once again attacking her neck with his lips. Before Sakura knew it the Uchiha had scooped her up and leyed her on the bed, he soon followed and was next to her in an instant. Sakura went to stand up but Itachi had pinned her down with his body and his brute strength. The ex-kunoichi tried to push him off and run out of her room but failed to do so. He was just to strong for her to throw off, even though she had done so on various spars with him. This time was different unlike the other times Sakura was actually scared of Itachi.

"I... Itachi please... stop..." The female Akatsuki pleaded, but the Uchiha continued onto what he was previously doing. Sakura repeated herself louder this time and soon found Itachi answering her longing request.

"Are you so sure that you want me to stop?"

Sakura parted her trembling lips but found herself at a loss of words. She could see that Itachi was now smirking at her and kissing his way down her neck, before the Uchiha spoke once again.

"Thats what I thought... cherry blossom..."

By the time Itachi had finished his sentence his hand disappeared under Sakura's top and his hand was slowly making its way towards her breasts. The ex-kunoichi stiffened when Itachi's cold hands made contact with her warm, delicate skin. Sakura gripped the Uchiha's roaming hand with her own shaky one and pulled it out from under her shirt. Itachi used his other hand and freed his, at the same time pinning both her hands over her head.

Sakura shut her emerald eyes tightly and could feel Itachi's hot breath on her neck. This made her hair stand on end and shiver quite a bit, the ex-kunoichi struggled with the powerful Uchiha and failed miserably. Itachi's hand once again traveled for the cherry blossom's breasts, just as his hand cupped one of them he noticed that a black frilly bra was covering her breasts.

Itachi took out a kunai and underneith the center of her bra and within a split second the bra was ripped apart and now her hardened nipples were showing through her top. Before Sakura had anytime to think, Itachi had pulled the top over her head and threw it to the floor were it ley forgotten. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as the Uchiha cupped one of her breasts. Itachi secretly enjoyed seeing the ex-kunoichi wither underneith him and the fear etched onto her face.

Itachi lowered his head towards the breast he had cupped and slowly opened his mouth. Just as his mouth covered the peak of Sakura's breast, a knock was heard at the door which made Itachi stop and turn his head in the direction of the noise.

"Itachi-san, Sasori has just heard word of a 2 day mission taking place right away!" Shouted Kisame from the other side of the door. Itachi quickly lifted himself from Sakura and towards the door before instructing Sakura to cover up with the blankets. The cherry blossom did as she was told and soon was under her covers and silently whimpering.  
The Uchiha opened the door and walked out of the silent room, leaving Sakura panting under the violet covers.

Sakura sat up and walked towards her dresser. She pulled out a new black bra and put on her exposed chest, at the same time Sakura grabbed her top and put it on aswell. The feeling of Itachi sending kisses up and down her neck made the female Akatsuki shiver. On the upside Itachi was going on a two day long mission, so she wouldn't have to see him for another 48 hours. Though Sakura wasn't expecting him to not finish what he had started with her not too long ago...

Sakura slid into bed and pulled the covers over her body and hugged herself. The ex-kunoichi soon after feel asleep and the events of the day replayed themselves over and over in her mind. But from where Itachi had stopped himself, in her dreams he continued until he got what he wanted. Her screaming in pain and pleasure... The sound off her echoing screams filling the air and bouncing off the walls...

When the morning light entered Sakura's room she squinted at first and then rubbed her sleepy eyes. She yawned before totally uncovering herself and standing up on the cold stone floor. The cold air creating goosebumps all over her body and making her rub her arms, trying to stay warm. Sakura hadn't even bothered changing her clothes last night and sleep in her fighting attire.

The ex-kunoichi entered her bathroom and began brushing her teeth. Once she had finished Sakura combed her hair until it was as smooth as silk and they no longer held any tangles from the previous night. Sakura exited the bathroom and her room, walking down the empty cooridors and out into the training grounds. This time she wasn't going to train but instead enjoy the time she had without Itachi here.

The quite was interupted by footsteps directly behind her. Sakura turned around onlt to be met with the form of Deidara smiling down at her. The female Akatsuki gave the blonde a smirk before standing up to greet him.

"Good morning Deidara-san..."

He replied by nodding his head and sitting down on the soft grass.

"Why arn't you on the mission?" The cherry blossom asked.

"Itachi-san told me to watch you, yeah..." Came his reply.

The ex-kunoichi gritted her teeth in anger and narrowed her emerald orbs.

"I don't need to be looked after!"

"Thats not what Itachi-san told me yeah..." The blonde Akatsuki retorted.

Sakura 'hmphed' and walked towards a nearby tree, she sat herslef on one of its branches and rested her head on the trunk. For a second Sakura felt a serge of pain go through her head. The ex-kunoichi shut her eyes as images began to flood her mind...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FLASHBACK

12 year old Haruno Sakura stood protectively infont of an old man that was traveling to wave country. She had a kunai in hand and was awaiting for the enemy to strike. Sakura saw the enemy approaching her and before she could do anything Sasuke had jumped infront of her and protected her from harm. The only word she could breath out was...

"Sasuke-kun..."

END FLASHBACK

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura placed both hands on her aching head as she recalled that memory. She had called that Uchiha, her enemy, Sasuke-kun...? It confused the petal haired Akatsuki that she would ever call the raven haired shinobi Sasuke-kun. A hint of emotion was visible in her eyes at the time but soon vanished in the blink of an eye. Hidden behind her usual stoic and emotionless mask that she calls a face.

Sakura regained her composure and let her arms drop to her side. She took in laboured breaths as she jumped down from the tree she was in. Sakura sat on the grass covered ground and let her body fall. Sakura noticed that Deidara had already left and was probably watching her from inside somewhere. The female Akatsuki didn't know whether her sudden memory was true or false.

As her eyes focused on the bright sun Sakura closed her eyes and felt the warmth radiate onto her body. For some reason the younger Uchiha brought back wierd images that popped into her head. Now that she thought about it Sakura felt like she was once close to him and that he really wasn't the enemy. Even now that she thought about it Sakura convinced herself that she was acting crazy.

The day seemed to go by quickly as Sakura found herself leying in bed and staring at the moon through her window. The familiar pain entered her head and more images played through Sakura's head...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FLASHBACK

8 year old Haruno Sakura sat on the soft grass with her best friend Yamanaka Ino. They were picking flowers when some girls came and pushed Sakura down. Fear was evident in Sakura's eyes as the girls laughed and made fun of her forehead. Before Sakura had a chance to cry the voice of Ino cut through all the laughter.

"Get lost!"

One of the girls opened their mouths and before they knew it, Ino had thrown a flower into her mouth. Ino gave the girl a glare before parting her lips to speak...

"If I were you I would spit out that flower before you have been poisoned..."

The girls screamed and began running away from Ino and Sakura. The blonde haired girl giggled and looked at Sakura.

"Maybe I should of told her that only that root was poisonous...?"

Both girls began to laugh until their stomachs hurt...

END FLASHBACK

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura shook her sore head and closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of those images. First the Uchiha and now Yamanaka... Sakura wondered if she used to be friends with that blonde girl. Deep inside the ex-kunoichi doubted that and continued onto sleeping. Soon enough Sakura found herself drifting off into a deep sleep until the last thing on her mind was Konohagaure...

In the morning the chirping of birds filled Sakura's ears and the sound of footsteps heading towards her bedroom door. Before the ex-kunoichi could crack open her eyes the door to her room was opened and the familiar voice of Uchiha Itachi filled the silent room.

"Cherry blossom get up..."

Sakura tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes before focusing on Itachi's figure. Wait? wasn't he suppose to be gone on a mission? Sakura opened her mouth to speak but a hand clamped over it before she could utter any words. Itachi pushed her back down and watched as her eyes widened. He gave a chuckle and released his hand from her mouth.

"I thought you were on a mission?"

Itachi smirked at the cherry blossom before him before speaking.

"We finished early..."

"Is that a problem?"

Sakura quickly shook her head and sat up from her spot. For some reason she felt odd around Itachi, like she was betraying something or someone... Instead of seeing him as a sucessful Akatsuki she couldn't help but feel scared around him. The female Akatsuki stood up and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. After about 10 minutes Sakura emerged from the bathroom and looked around her room.

No one was there, she was alone. Sakura began to dress herself in her usual attire and headed out the door, down various cooridors until she heard the deep husky voice of Itachi and another Akatsui member from behind a wooden door. Masking her chakra Sakura quietly made her way towards the door and evesdropped. Their voices were muffled but still Sakura could make out what they were saying...

"Itachi-san I think she is beginning to remember her past memories yeah..." Spoke the familiar voice Deidara.

"Are you certain?" Spoke up Itachi.

"Positive..." Deidara said before their voices fell silent.

Sakura clutched onto her head which suddenly jolted with pain. Another memory took over her current thoughts and drowned out any other noises that were made...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FLASHBACK

Sakura was fighting with Itachi in a forest, she was badly injured and an ear peice she was wearing echoed with the sound of Sasuke's voice...

"Sakura are you okay!"

She was going to answer him but all that came out was her coughing up blood and the sound of Itachi chuckling.

"Sakura answer me are you okay!"

Before she had time to speak, Itachi snatched the ear piece and held it close to his mouth. The Uchiha could hear his brother repeating the same question over and over again so he answered...

"Not at the moment but don't worry little brother I'll be sure to end her life soon enough..."

"Don't you dare touch her Itachi!" Sasuke's voice rang through the ear piece.

Itachi threw the ear piece to the forest floor and slowly walked towards Sakura. He took out shuriken and flung them at the already wounded kunoichi, they were embeded into her leg and right arm. A loud cry escaped Sakura's lips when the shuriken made contact with her flesh, Itachi looked the kunoichi up and down. She closed her emerald eyes and fell to the ground, blood was everywhere especially on Sakura.

She could feel herself slipping into unconsiousness, Sakura tried hard not to let that happen but soon enough she was unconcious.

END FLASHBACK

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura gasped at the memory that had flashed in her mind and nearly cried about her predicament. Everything seemed to make sense now, the reason why she wasn't able to kill Sasuke. The ex-kunoichi hated what she had become... She had joined the Akatsuki and betrayed Konohagakure without any remorse... Even though her memories had come back to her, Sakura still felt cold and had the same stoic expression on her face...

The female Akatsui was snapped out of her thoughts as the door infront of her was opened and revealed Uchiha Itachi. He narrowed his sharingan eyes at her and began to walk.  
All Sakura could do was stand up and run down the cooridors, the sound of Itachi's footsteps wern't too far behind her. She burst through the doors and ended up in the training grounds where her and Itachi had sparred numerous times.

Sakura heard the familiar sound of shuriken soaring through the air and hastily jumped to avoid being struck down. Once she landed Sakura began to run again... All she wanted to do was to get away from the Akatsui and go somewhere else but here... Itachi was now standing infront of her and charging at her with a kunai in hand. Sakura reached for her kunai holster but found that she hadn't put one on this morning.

She secretly cursed herself and instead dodged the attack by a hair. Sakura went to kick the Uchiha but he grabbed her leg and pushed her backwards, causing her fall over and being pinned down by Itachi. He held the kunai to her throat and applied pressure to it, making a small wound form and bleed a little. Sakura kicked the Uchiha off of her and began to run towards the high fence which bordered the Akatsuki hideout.

Itachi was infornt of her again and ran for her with his fist raised. Sakura held up her fist too and both charged head on towards eachother. Both fists met one enother but the impact caused Sakura wrist to snap and she screamed out in pain. She knew that her whole arm would be completely useless now that her right wrist was broken. In a split second Itachi was gone and in the sir throwing a handful of shuriken at her.

Sakura dodged most of them but a few where embeded into her back. The ex-kunoichi winced in pain and held back the tears that were going to fall from her emerald orbs.  
The female Akatsuki panted as Itachi neared her parting his lips to speak...

"You would have served as the ultimate Akatsuki weapon..."

"If it weren't for your damn memories, now I'm going to have to kill you..."

Sakura widened her eyes as she began running again towards the fence. They were over 10 feet tall and Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to jump over it, so she made her way to the large tree. The ex-kunoichi jumped gathered chakra to her feet and ran up the tree until she made it to the height she wanted. Taking a deep breath Sakura jumped into the air and soared into the air and over the fence.

When she landed Sakura tumbled and sprained her left ankle. She ignored the pain in her wrist and ankle as she began to run again. Her vision was clouded with tears as the thought of Itachi killing her filled her head. Sakura heard the sound of the fence being broken down and the sound of running footsteps behind her. She picked up as much speed as she could with a sprained ankle and headed towards the north.

Saura came to her senses and masked her chakra so Itachi would have a harder time finding her. After countless hours of running the footsteps behind her became faint and soon enough could no longer be heard. The cherry blossom slowed her pace as her vision became blured and the shuriken wound on her back began to hurt like hell.

Her Akatsuki cloak was ripped because of the shuriken and stained with blood. Her woven hat was still ontop her head and her scratched hitai-ate was tied up in it's usual spot. A jolt of pain ran throughout Sakura's sprained ankle as she went to walk on it and instead found herself falling to the forest floor. As Sakura made contact with the ground beneith her she could help but let out a muffled cry and fell unconcious...

As the wind whipped around the forest the leaves rustled and the Akatsuki cloak that Sakura was wearing danced along with the wind. Grey clouds had already formed in the sky as the pink haired ex-kunoichi ley unconcious. Rain began to fall lightly at fist but soon changed to hard and loud as it hit the ground. The rain soaked the female Akatsuki until her clothes clung to her body and left her freezing cold...

It rained for hours and still the ex-kunoichi stayed unconcious and wet. Itachi had given up his search long ago and now ran back to the hideout to alert everyone of the female Akatsuki's escape. His cloak was soaked and stuck to his body along with his wet clothes. Itachi could see the hideout in the distance and picked up speed,  
before he knew it he had arrived back at the Akatsuki hideout.

Itachi entered the hideout and caught sight of Kisame walking around the cooridors. The Uchiha approached the shark like man and began to explain what had happened...

"Haruno Sakura escaped and seemed to be regaining back her memories..."

"We have to find and kill her before she tells everyone of our intentions and whereabouts..."

Kisame grunted as he agreed to send out everyone to search for Haruno Sakura. Once the members found out about the news of the cherry blossom's escape, they were all angered and vowed to seek her out and destroy her. They all prepared and left the hideout to look for the female Akatsuki. All of them split up and went their seperate ways to Haruno Sakura.

Little did the unconcious cherry blossom know was that Deidara was heading in her direction and would soon find her if she didn't awaken soon. As Deidara ran in her direction he could feel her faint chakra far off in the distance. The blonde Akatsuki smirked at himself as he parted his lips to speak over the pouring rain...

"Gotcha yeah..." 


	7. Resolution

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

recap

Little did the unconcious cherry blossom know was that Deidara was heading in her direction and would soon find her if she didn't awaken soon. As Deidara ran in her direction he could feel her faint chakra far off in the distance. The blonde Akatsuki smirked at himself as he parted his lips to speak over the pouring rain...

"Gotcha yeah..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 7: Resolution

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the rain continued falling from the darkened sky and thudding against the already wet forest floor, Sakura let her eyes flutter open for only a moment and then closed them again when the roaring thunder cracked through the sky. The ex-kunoichi felt numb from her legs up, exept for the pain emitting from her back, ankle and wrist. The side of her usually cream coloured face was dirty from her lying on it and the mud staining her cheek.

Sakura wished that she had woken up from a bad dream and that Itachi wasn't trying to kill her. She knew that it was all true and the wounds she had were enough proof to convince herself. Sakura's cloak was now soaked with water which made it harder to stand up. The cherry blosssom took in a deep breath before carefully standing up, using her good arm she pushed herself off of the ground. When Sakura was fully standing up, she felt chakra closing in on her.

The ex-kunoichi could tell that it was from one of the Akatsuki members but who? Sakura wasn't exactly sure who the chakra belonged to, she limped away from the spot where she was unconcious and hid behind a tree almost 20 feet away from her original spot. She took in laboured breaths and clutched onto her right arm while peering around the tree trunk. Sakura remembered to mask her chakra so that the Akatsuki wouldn't be able to find her that easily.

Deep inside Sakura knew that even if she managed to hide her chakra, she would still be captured and more than likely killed. The very thought made her want to cry her eyes out and hope that someone,  
anyone would rescue her from the Akatsuki. In an instant her ears picked up the sound of laughing nearby, and she slowly peered around the trunk and saw one of the Akatsuki members.

A gust of wind flew by and made the Akatsuki member's woven hat fly off. Showing his long blonde hair put in a high ponytail and dancing with the wind. Now her life was in grave danger and Sakura knew it,  
if she didn't somehow get away from Deidara she would surely die by his hands. Gathering all of her courage, Sakura began to slowly limp away from where she had spotted Deidara. The ex-kunoichi made her way behind another tree far away from the Akatsuki member and let her body lean against the tree trunk.

When she peered around the trunk once again, Sakura saw Deidara looking around and running in different directions. The petal haired woman hid behind another tree and with each tree she hid behind,  
Sakura got further and further away from Deidara. Just when Sakura thought she was out of danger something unexpected happened...

The ex-kunoichi began to walk backwards and as she did so, Sakura was stopped by something. Her emerald eyes widened as she turned to face whatever or whoever was behind her. Just when she thought she had gotten away from him, Sakura was sadly mistaken... Red sharingan eyes looked into emerald. Uchiha Itachi was standing behind her with a kunai in hand and a smirk grazing his lips. Itachi swiped the kunai at Sakura but she dodged and was now kneeling on one knee.

"I never did finish your punishment..." The Uchiha calmly spoke.

"I guess this will have to make up for it..."

Sakura knew that she didn't stand a chance against Itachi, especially since hadn't equiped herself with any weapons. He ran in her direction a kunai held high above his head ready to attack. Sakura rolled to the left and was able to dodge the kunai from coming down on her head, instead it cut open her right shoulder. Red crimson blood seeped out from the new wound and dripped to the forest floor staining it.  
The kunai which inflicted the wound on Sakura's shoulder was coated with her blood.

Itachi smirked at the cherry blossom as he neared her. Sakura was growing weary and could feel her chakra dicipating with every attack her body endured. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer.  
The elder Uchiha threw his kunai at the ex-kunoichi and watched her dodge it. He was on her in a second and landed a punch to her gut causing Sakura to cough up blood. When Itachi pulled his fist away Sakura fell the wet forest floor, her breathing shallow.

Sakura turned over so that her face was looking at the sky above. The rain fell harder and mixed with her blood from the kunai wound on her shoulder. She winced in pain and looked over at Itachi who was taking out a new kunai from his holster. Sakura made a quick movement which aided her in escaping the soaring kunai aimed for her. She ignored the pain in her ankle as she ran through the forest, trying to get as far away as possible from Itachi.

Sakura didn't go unnoticed as the older Uchiha was hot on her trail. If he looked at the ground red blood was staining it and making a trail for Itachi to follow. Sakura heard the rushing of water up ahead as she continued to run for her life. Itachi took out a kunai and saw the cherry blossom in the distance trapped in between him and a rushing river. The ex-kunoichi turned only to be met with a kunai to her leg.  
She screamed out in pain as Itachi removed the kunai from her now bleeding leg...

Itachi threw away the kunai and kicked the female Akatsuki into the air. Sakura soared into the air and was met with Itachi's foot landing a kick to her stomach and plumetting her to the ground. The impact caused Sakura to cough up blood until their was a pool of crimson red liquid being washed away by the falling rain. When she made contact with the wet forest floor Sakura felt her ribs break. Her vision was blured and blood was dripping from her chin which she wiped off with the back of her hand.

It all seemed to go in slow motion as Itachi gave one last punch to her gut. Sending Sakura flying backwards and submerging into the rushing river. With the last ounce of her strength the ex-kunoichi swam to the surface and let out a muffled cry before being carried of by the river's current. Itachi watched as her pink hair disappeared in the distance until it was a mere spek. He turned around and headed towards the Akatsuki hideout where he would tell the members of Sakura's demise.

As the river carried the female Akatsuki off Sakura couldn't help but feel weak once again like when she was Genin. Her body was cold and it felt as if her breath was being taken from her, because it was becoming harder and harder to breath with each passing minute. Sakura could feel herself slipping away from life and closer to death. Her wounds were deep and stung whenever water rushed into them.  
Sakura was loosing alot of blood and she knew that she wasn't going to live to see tomorrow...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke sat on his bed staring at nothing in particular. He shifted his gaze to look out the window where the dark clouds covered the sky and rain pelted on the glass of his window. Sasuke didn't feel like training today,  
actually he hadn't trained for almost 5 days now. Ever since he saw Sakura working with his brother made him sick to his stomach and wonder... why? If Tsunade found out about her joining the Akatsuki and betraying Konohagakure she would surely execute Sakura if they ever caught her.

He didn't tell anyone that Sakura was an Akatsuki member, not even Naruto his best friend since childhood. The question that really bothered the young Uchiha was... 'did Sakura fall in love with his elder brother?' Sasuke shook his heads to get rid of that horrible question that never seemed to leave him alone. The sound of thunder filled the sky and blocked out the sound of the loud thudding rain. The dark sky lit up for a split second before it went back to being dark and cloudy.

Sasuke picked up a picture frame from his bedside nightstand and looked at it. A photo a team 7 was framed and kept safe right beside Sasuke's bed. Kakashi had both his hands on his and Naruto's shoulders while Sakura stood in the middle of them smiling a true genuine smile. Even though Sakura joined his brother in the Akatsuki, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to hate her. I mean he should be angry that his former teamate betrayed her hometown and was now considered an enemy...

Sasuke placed the photo back on his nightstand and let himself fall to onto the soft bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling and listened to the cracking of thunder outside and the lighting to brighten up the sky for a moment.  
The young Uchiha could hear the voices of villagers shouting over the sound of the rain. Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought that they were probably caught in the storm or something and making a raket for nothing. He was mistaken and came to his senses when one of the male villagers shouted...

"A single Akatsuki member was spotted near Konoha!"

That was enough to get Sasuke up and running for the front door. Once outside the rain instantly soaked him and his clothes began to stick to his body. Sasuke was met with atleast 10 villagers all shouting and screaming that an Akatsuki member was in Konohagakure. As Sasuke made his way through the villagers he noticed Naruto ready to leave and find the enemy. The young Uchiha ran towards the blonde haired ninja and stopped directly behind him.

"Naruto I'm coming with you..."

The kyubi holder nodded his head and both began running towards the area where the villagers saw the Akatsuki member. The two shinobi had to slow down their pace due to the wet ground and the pouring rain. Sasuke was now ahead of Naruto and breathing alot due to all the running he was doing...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura felt the cold water splash her face which made her cough. The female Akatsuki opened her emerald orbs and was with more water to her face. She tried to swim towards the rocks but her cape was too heavy that it pulled her in a different direction. Sakura was sore all over especially the kunai wounds thanks to Itachi.

She felt so weak and helpless... something Sakura hasn't felt for sometime... It made her angry that she would let Itachi simply get the best of her. Sakura hated that she was weak once again, showing her emotions that she tried so hard to hide from everyone. The ex-kunoichi didn't want to move becuase of her broken ribs, causing her pain everytime a wave of water hit her body. Sakura wanted to cry out but she couldn't seem to find her voice anymore...

The voices of people screaming filled her ears and she now knew that she was near a village, but which one? Sakura knew that if the village captured her she would be executed now that she was an S-class criminal.  
Footsteps soon after filled her ears and a tight grip on her arm told her that she someone has found her. Once her body hit the ground she fell unconcious her eyes fluttering open to catch a glimpse of onyx orbs.

Sasuke and Naruto found the Akatsuki member but little did they know it was Sakura. Her woven hat was still on her head and covering her face, her cape now wrapped tightly around her body. Being Naruto he wanted to see exectly who they had caught and slowly removed the hat. The pale face of Haruno Sakura was visible and made Naruto drop down to his knees as Sasuke stared wide eyed at her. She looked quite cut up and her breathing was shallow...

"Sa... Sakura-chan..." The blonde nin whispered.

He scooped up the rosette haired ex-kunoichi and began to walk towards Konohagakure. Sasuke was walking beside the loud mouthed blonde and looking Sakura over from top to bottom. Sasuke feared that Tsunade would have to execute Sakura now that they had found her. When they entered Konoha all the villagers stared at Haruno Sakura and began gossiping to one another calling her a traitor. Sasuke ignored their harsh words towards his former teamate and continued towards Hokage tower.

On the way towards the Hokage tower both boys were met with Yamanaka Ino. She ran towards Naruto and Sasuke but when she leyed her blue eyes upon the Akatsuki in Naruto's arms she stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly made her way towads the body of her best friend and widened her eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Why... how..."

Both shinobi walked past the confused kunoichi and soon arrived at the Hokages tower where they would have to hand her over to Tsunade. Sasuke knocked on the wooden door and enetered with Naruto when the Godaime gave word. Like usual she was hidden behing stacks of papers and chugging down her sake. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but the Uchiha interupted him before he could say a word.

"Tsunade-sama we have found an Akatsuki member..."

The hokage stood up from her chair and made her way towards the two shinobi. When she scanned the Akatsuki member in Naruto's arms she dropped the bottle of sake she was holding and ran towards him. The Kyubi holder placed Haruno Sakura on the floor and stepped aside to make room for the Godaime. Tsunade was on her knees, tears threatening to fall at the sight she saw before her. The hokage's pink haired apprentice on the verge of death and apart of the Akatsuki, leying on her office floor blood staining the carpet.

Tsunade broke and let all the past pain flow out of her along with the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She checked for a pulse and felt a faint heartbeat in her apprentice's wrist. Tsunade formed a few handseals until her hands were glowing a dark blue. She placed her hands on Sakura's cut up body and let the chakra flow into her. Some of Sakura's wounds closed up and her ribs were no longer broken,  
but the kunai wound to her leg and shoulder were too deep to heal with chakra.

"Shizune!" The hokage shouted.

In an instant her assistant was in the room and listening to what the Godaime was telling her to do. She told her to call the paramedics and take her to Konohagakure hospital for treatment. The paramedics burst through the hokage's doors and had a stretcher with them, carefully placing the petal haired ex-kunoichi on it they were gone as soon as they came. Naruto and Sasuke followed behind them and into the large Konoha hospital, though they wouldn't let them in the room where Sakura was in they just stayed in the waiting section.

They waited an agonizing 2 hours before the medics came out with blood staining there hands. One of the female medics walked up to the two anxious nins and parted her lips to speak.

"She has suffered from alot of blood loss but she should be fine..."

Relief washed over Sasuke and Naruto from the news that they were hearing. Naruto stood up and began to walk towards the room where Sakura was staying but was stopped by the medic nin grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging him backwards.

"No one is allowed inside her room until she has fully recovered..."

Naruto groaned and headed out of the hospital with Sasuke leaving soon after. He walked home and immidiately went to bed thinking about the situation Sakura was currently in. The vilage would surely want to have her executed after she joined the Akatsuki and was now captured and injured. That night Sasuke couldn't seem to sleep but instead ley awake with a million unanswered questions in his head.

Hour after hour passed before Sasuke glanced at his digital clock. It read 12:30 a.m. He tried his best to fall asleep but it was futile, more and more questions clouded his brain. How would Sakura react when she awakens in Konohagakure hospital?

When she sees her friends again and mostly Sasuke...?

Would she try to escape or would she let herself be executed?

Would Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki come looking for her or would they abondon her?

Sasuke had no answers to these questions and simply tired himself out just thinking about it. He soon found himself drifting in and out of sleep until his eyes were shut and his breathing evened out. The young Uchiha wished that this was all just a nightmare and when he awakened in the morning everything was back to normal. Sakura had never been taken, she was still the same old happy kunoichi that he knew so well...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sound of beeping could be heard throughout Sakura's hospital room as she ley unconcious with an i.v. attached to her wrist and a bag filled with clear liquid entering her veins. A screen showing her heart rate was situated beside the bed and made a loud beeping noise every second. Sakura had been unconcious for almost 5 hours and nurses made their ways in and out of her room. The voices of people in her room filled her ears but the only one she recognized was the Godaime's.

Sakura slowly parted her lips and tried to speak but nothing came out. She tried again but this time it was a faint whisper that no one seemed to notice. A lone tear made its way from her eyes to her cheek as she was finally able to utter a name before falling into darkness once again.

"Tsu... Tsunade-sama..."

The hokage heard her apprentice say her name but by the time she turned to look at her, Sakura was unconcious again. Tsunade had been looking after Sakura for a while and desperately needed a break,  
though she refused to leave until Sakura opened her eyes. The Godaime wanted to be the first person that Sakura saw when she finally opened her emerald orbs. Tsunade saw the single tear that Sakura had shed and used her thumb to wipe it away from her cheek.

The Godaime noticed that Sakura's face was pale and her cheeks lost their rosy tint. Her breathing was laboured and the kunai wounds on her shoulder and leg kept opening up. Crimson blood seeped through the white bandages that were wrapped around the wounds. Tsunade began unwrapping the soiled bandages and putting new ones around the open wounds, this time she used twice as much and tied it a little more tighter.

Exaughsted. Tsunade wiped the sweat off of her forehead with a cloth and headed out of Sakura's room. A nurse was always present in the room which Sakura stayed in to keep an eye on her. It was already three o'clock in the morning and Sakura was showing no signs of waking up anytime soon...

Some of the villagers had asked the Hokage what she would do when Sakura awakened. To tell you the truth Tsunade had absolutely no idea whatsoever. Sakura was her apprentice but she did betray Konohagakure after all. If the majority of the village wanted Sakura executed then she would have no choice but to do it. This pained Tsunade to even think that she would be able to kill her apprentice that was more a daughter to her.

The Godaime closed her almond eyes and opened them again. She would have to check up on Sakura later in the afternoon, when she was well rested and restored her chakra that she used on Sakura.  
Tsunade walked out of the hospital and onto the streets of Konoha. The storm had passed by and the moon was beginning to set as the sky became lighter. When she entered her office, Tsunade sat at her desk still stacked with unfinished paperwork and leyed her head on the top of her desk.

Upon closing her tired eyes Tsunade fell asleep and would occasionally knock over some papers and sake cups. Though she never woke up and instead repeated the name of her apprentice's name over and over again, in her head and out loud. Shizune had come in with a think blanket and placed it over Tsunade's sleeping form and picking up the fallen items strewn all over the floor. She gave the Godaime a solemn smile before quietly exiting the room.

Leaving Tsunade asleep and dreaming about her Haruno Sakura who had surpassed her one year ago. Her smile that could melt the coldest of hearts and her laughter that would make anyone's day better.  
Her lips formed into a smile as Tsunade dreamed about good old days with the petal haired kunoichi...

"Sakura..." 


	8. A New Day

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Leaving Tsunade asleep and dreaming about her Haruno Sakura who had surpassed her one year ago. Her smile that could melt the coldest of hearts and her laughter that would make anyone's day better. Her lips formed into a smile as Tsunade dreamed about good old days with the petal haired kunoichi...

"Sakura..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 8: A New Day

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain... the feeling that washed through a rosette haired woman as she ley in a soft white bed. Covers hidding her body, bandages covering her wounds. A window with the curtains pulled away from the glass so that the early morning sun filtered the hospital room. Sakura shifted her head on the pillow that she was using. Dreams... a place where Sakura felt she could control whatever may happen and the feeling of being safe. Where no one could harm her, a place where she could do whatever she wanted without thought...

Nightmare... something that seemed to somehow seep into her pure dreams and destroy everything. It was happening alot lately and made Sakura feel no longer safe but cautious. The dream that she was previously having had turned into a nightmare. She was standing near the outskirts of Konohagakure and heard a snapping sound coming from behind her. Turning around quickly, though Sakura couldn't escape the kunai aimed for her abdomen.

Clank... the sound of metal against metal rang through the air. Jade orbs opened to reveal the two Uchiha brothers attacking one another. She was only still alive because Sasuke had used his kunai to intervine with Itachi's. The battle between the two seemed to go on forever, like it would never end. Unfortunately it did and at Sasuke's expense...

Fear... something that Sakura was feeling now. She watched as Itachi slashed through his younger brother's chest with the kunai that was now covered with blood. Itachi took the moment when Sasuke was kneeling in pain to finish what was started. Raising his sharp weapon, Itachi brought it down on the raven haired nin's throat and let him fall over. Holding his wounded throat and gasping for air Sasuke grip loosened and eventually his bloody hand fell to his side.

Sadness... emerald eyes widened and rimmed with fresh tears. The colour of onyx fading from Sasuke's eyes and soon closing until his body fell limp towards the ground. Deep red blood seeped out from under the Uchiha's lifeless body and stained the dirl floor. A chuckle escaped from Itachi's throat as he watched another Uchiha clan member die by his hands.  
Stepping over his dead brother, Itachi walked towards the shaking figure of Haruno Sakura.

Murderer... that was one of the many words that could describe Uchiha Itachi. As he neared Sakura she couldn't help but let out a whimper and slowly back away. The last remaining Uchiha couldn't help but smirk at the weak former Akatsuki member before him. Waiting to speak until he was merely an arms length distance from the pathetic kunoichi. Soon enough parting his lips that always seemed to be set in a grim line, Itachi spoke in a husky voice.

"Since you couldn't bring yourself to kill my little brother,"

"I decided to do it for you... but since you are no longer an Akatsuki member..."

"I will just have to kill you right here and now!" Saying the last word while gripping his bloodied kunai and raising it over his head.

Visible... like how you could see all of Sakura's emotions by nearly looking into her emerald eyes. Fear, sadness, regret... all of these were evident in her large emerald orbs as an unbearible pain erupted throughout her entire chest. The kunai that was used to kill Sasuke was now sticking out of the rosette haired kunoichi and at the same time piercing her heart. Crimson blood pouring out of the deep wound in Sakura's chest.

Fading... that was how Sakura felt. She was going to die and she knew it very well. Tsunade wouldn't be able to help her now, she would die in this very spot and never again being able to see the faces of her friends. Wearily closing and opening her emerald orbs, fighting to stay alive just a moment longer. Finally her body decided for her, Sakura shut her faded green eyes and slowly falling backwards until the ground benieth her made contact with her back...

beep... beep... beep... Sakura flung upwards grasping her racing heart as if trying to stop it from beating so fast. The kunoichi panted and cold sweat had formed on her forhead, now rolling down until it reached her eyebrows. Sakura looked around her surroundings and the memories of yesterday came rushing back to her. The petal haired woman looked up when she heard the door knob jiggle until the white door swung open revealing none other than Tsunade.

A look of complete happiness and relief seemed to possess the Hokage's face as she set her almond eyes on an actually awake Sakura. A clip board was being held in Tsunade's left hand along with a pen in the other. The older woman walked towards her apprentice and took a seat in the chair beside her bed. Taking a small breath, Tsunade gripped onto the clipboard and parted her ruby coloured lips.

"Sakura how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle..." Sakura replied.

Tsunade flashed the younger woman a smile before turning serious and looking over the paper she had on the clipboard. Raising her pen she began writting something on the already written on piece of paper and only stopped for a brief second to look at Sakura before writting again. When she finally finished whatever Tsunade was jotting down she placed it on her lap and began to speak.

"I'm so glad your finally awake, Sakura..."

Curiosity got the best of the rosette haired kunoichi as she parted her rosy lips to speak.

"How long was I out?"

Taken aback by the sudden question from her apprentice Tsunade answered her.

"Almost a whole week..."

Slightly nodding her head, Sakura ley back down and waiting for the Godaime to speak. silence... Tsunade stayed quiet until Sakura couldn't take the silence any longer and spoke.

"I know that the village probably wants me executed... right?"

Gripping tighter onto the clipborad on Tsunade's lap she began speaking.

"Why..."

Her voice cracked a bit, but Tsunade pushed on further and uttered out a few more words before sheding tears and quickly wiping them away.

"Why did y... you turn your b... ack on us?"

"I didn't have a choice and it wasn't like I was given an option!" Sakura nearly shouted at the Hokage, she clenched the bed sheets as Sakura began yelling again...

"It wasn't my fault!"

Holding back her tears, Sakura hastily formed her hand into a fist and punched the bed. Tsunade gave the young woman beside her a solemn look before getting up and walking towards the door. Before she could turn the knob the sound of Sakura's voice ran throughout the room...

"I don't remember anything!"

The kunoichi broke out in tears, crying making her shoulders shake uncontrollably. The Godaime neared the crying Sakura and placed a hand on one of her shaking shoulders. Tsunade decided to that this would be the time to speak...

"What did they do to you?"

"T... th... they... they..." Was all Sakura could utter out before crying harder than before. Tsunade gave Sakura's shoulder a quick squeeze before speaking once again.

"Sakura don't make me repeat myself again..."

Shutting her emerald eyes Sakura took a deep breath and began shouting as loud as she could.

"They said I was beginning to get my memories back!"

Tsunade let go of her shoulder and widened her almond eyes in shock. The Hokage looked at the crying kunoichi before walking towards the door once again. 'Have they taken away all of her memories?' Tsunade wondered as she opened the hospital door.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be okay..."

Tsunade walked out of the room and shut the door behind her before walking down the hallways and disappearing behind a corner. Sakura wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand as she parted her lips to speak...

"It won't be okay..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto sat at a table slurping up his ramen like he usually did. Sasuke and Hinata accompanied him and sat in chairs, the shy kunoichi beside Naruto and the Uchiha across from him. Both of them were eating aswell but not as much as Naruto was. Once Naruto had finished the bowl of ramen, which had been his 7th today he quickly placed some money on the table and stood up along with Sasuke and Hinata doing the same.

All 3 of them walked out of Ichiraku ramen shop and towards the training grounds where they would spar. Well... Hinata wasn't sparring only watching Sasuke and Naruto on the sidelines and maybe cheering for her long time crush. Sasuke's hands were in his pockets and his face was as stoic as ever. For Naruto he had his hands behind his head while Hinata's hands were overlaping eachother and placed downwards.

They walked beside one another and were in complete silence. That is until a female villager ran past them and stopped infront of another woman, panting as her hand was placed on her heaving chest before speaking.

"Did... you hear... that... Sakura has... finally... awaken...?"

The other woman raised an eyebrow before the other two began ranting on about Sakura and walking away. Naruto's eyes widened as he began running in the direction of Konoha hospital screaming "SAKURA-CHAN!" along the way. Sasuke and Hinata stood dumbfounded and began running after the loud mouthed blonde. Before either of them knew it they had caught up to naruto who was panting heavily infront of the hospital.

Sasuke and Hinata caught their breaths before they all walked in and towards the front desk, where Shizune was filling out some paper work. Being Naruto he loved making a scene and headed towards the desk until Shizune looked up from her work. The kyuubi holder slammed his hands on the desk and spread open his 'big mouth' and began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Let us see Sakura-chan!!!"

Shizune merely rolled her eyes and shook her head as if she were disappointed or something. Before Shizune could utter out a single word, Tsunade walked towards them and placed the clipboard she had taken to Sakura's room on Shizune's desk. The assisstant groaned and muttered something along the lines of ''Great just what I needed, more work"  
The Hokage face the 3 shinobi and gave them a wry smile before parting her red painted lips.

"I guess your here to see Sakura?"

Naruto nodded his head and awaited Tsunade to speak.

"Her room number is 112 on the second floor..."

The blonde haired nin didn't waste a single minute, instead he sprinted towards the stairs leading to the second floor and running down the long hallway. Sasuke shook his head as both the shy kunoichi and he followed behing their odd friend. They found Naruto tapping his foot impatiently infront of a door that had the numbers 112 printed on it. His arms were crossed and he kept muttering something under his breath.

When they stood beside him he opened his mouth a began speaking in a whisper.

"Took you guys long enough..."

He placed a hand on the knob and slowly pushed opened the door. Naruto was met with a pink haired woman leying on a large white bed covered in pearl white blankets. Sakura unoccupied herself from staring at the heart rate machine and instead looked at the people standing in the doorway. There was no expression on her cream coloured face and her emerald orbs seemed to be filled with hate instead of love.

Naruto inched closer towards until he was standing beside her bed and opening his mouth to speak.

"Its good to see you Sakura-chan!"

What really took them by surprise was the response he go from his female friend. She replied to questions exactly like how Sasuke answered to them, 'hn'... A hurt look took over Naruto's usually cheery expression. He looked over to where Hinata and Sasuke were and looked like he was begging them to say something to Sakura. The shy kunoichi seemed to get the message and quickly stood beside Naruto.

"H... how are you... Sa... Sakura-san?" She stuttered.

The petal haired ex-Akatsuki member didn't even bother to look at Hinata but replied the same way she did to Naruto. As Sasuke watched from the doorway, the failed attempts from both shinobi to utter atleast one word out of Sakura. He couldn't help but feel a cold vibe radiating off of the once happy and pure kunoichi. She was acting exactly like how he acted towards others. Cold and distance...

"What happened to you Sakura?" The Uchiha asked from the doorway.

Slowly he made his way towards the bed and looked into her emerald eyes. Sakura smirked at the man she used to love and rolled her eyes in annoyence. Sasuke mentally cursed himself and tried again.

"Sakura... what happened to you?"

The next thing that happened shocked all three of the ninjas beyond belief. Sakura spoke but not quite the response they were looking for... far from it.

"Your all annoying, get lost..."

Naruto's head hung low as he exited the hospital room with Hinata following right behind him. Though Sasuke was the only one who stayed and gave Sakura a glare like saying 'Stop acting like an idiot' but without actually saying it out loud. He narrowed his onyx eyes before also leaving the room and shuting the door behind him a little too hard and loud.

Outside Naruto was sulking about Sakura being so cold and Hinata reasuring him that it was probably the medication she was one that was making Sakura behave like that.  
They were met outside by Tsunade who stopped and began speaking.

"How did it go with Sakura?"

Naruto blinked a couple times before sulking again. Tsunade gave him a wry smile before scratching the back of her head.

"Not too good I guess..."

Sasuke nodded while his eyes stayed locked towards the floor. The Godaime placed a hand on his broad shoulder and opened her mouth.

"I need to speak with you Sasuke... privately..." She said adding the last word while glaring at Hinata and Naruto.

Both quickly bowed in respect before vanishing behind a corner. This time when Tsunade spoke she whispered as if she didn't want anyone hearing what she was about to tell Sasuke, someone like Sakura...

"I have to discharge Sakura from the hospital tommorrow morning,"

"Since she doesn't have her parents anymore I was wondering if...

"You could take her in just until her wounds have completely healed up?"

Sasuke let Tsunade's words sink in before his hands were in his pockets.

"Why can't Naruto take her in?" The Uchiha asked.

"Because its Naruto and you are much better at not annoying people to death..." Tsunade said in an almost pleading voice while clasping her hands together.

He thought for a minute before rolling his eyes in defeat and speaking.

"Fine..."

Tsunade gave him a big smile before slipping into Sakura's room and breaking her the news. Sasuke could hear everything clearly from outside the door, especially the response the Hokage got from her.

"WHAT!?!"

Tsuande had to hold her hands over her ears so she wouldn't go deaf. After about 5 minuted or so of Sakura screaming and cursing about Sasuke, Tsuande spoke.

"Sakura its only for a few days..."

"And why can't I stay with my parents!" Sakura shouted.

The godaime paused and opened her mouth. She quickly shut it and tried again, nothing came out. Sakura gave her an irritated look before shouting again.

"Answer me!"

Tsunade shut her almond eyes before doing something she wish she didn't have to break to her.

"Your parents are... there dead Sakura..."

Sakura seemed to freeze as tears clouded her vision and she spoke in a voice as if she would break any second. She clutched onto the bed sheets and squeezed them with all her strength as she cried out.

"W... what?"

Tsunade took in a deep breath as she repeated herself.

"They died 1 year ago..."

"I'm sorry..."

Sakura couldn't contain her sadness and it eventually over powered her as she began crying uncontrollably. Tsunade patted her back and tried calming the kunoichi down.  
Nothing seemed to work and soon she left the room and only prayed that Sakura would recover from this horrible news. Outside she was met by Sasuke who gave her a stern look before walking away and speaking over his shoulder.

"Tell Sakura that she can come over around 4 o'clock..."

Tsunade nodded her head and walked the opposite way that Sasuke was going. Fresh tears feel from veridian eyes as Sakura mourned over the death of her parents. She felt like an idiot for being caught by the Akatsuki and becominga member, now being brought back to Konoha only to be told that both her parents passed away on a mission.  
Worst of all Sakura wasn't even there and couldn't say good bye to them or attend their funeral...

The more she thought about it the more it made Sakura hate herself. Her head telling her that it was all her damn fault her parents died. Sakura hated what she had become in the past year and wish that she could reverse what had been damaged. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her face until they splattered on the blankets.  
Taking a breath in and out Sakura wiped away the tears and turned her head on the pillow to look out the window.

The sun shone and let light filter into the white room until everything seemed like it was glowing. Her body felt sore and she had a spliting headache that kept growing and growing,  
everysingle minute that passed by. Was she being unfair and cold when she hadn't aknowleged her 'friends'? Sakura didn't care anymore about anyone elses feelings, she wasn't going to show her weakness or any of those stupid emotions that kept getting in the way.

The Sakura that every knew was dead to her and the knew Sakura was slowly emerging each and everyday. No longer the same pure hearted kunoichi but know a cold hearted woman, someone that never showed her emotions. Hid them behind a stoic mask that was now called her face. Love... a mistake, something that Sakura hoped she would never feel again.

Outside the wind picked up and made the trees sway with the direction it was moving in. Sakura let a sigh escape her lips as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her once again and take her to a place where nothing mattered. Even in her dreams a certain red sharingan eyed Uchiha seemed to find her and turn her once happy dream into a total nightmare that she had no control over... 


	9. Home Sweet Home? Maybe Not

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Outside the wind picked up and made the trees sway with the direction it was moving in. Sakura let a sigh escape her lips as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to overcome her once again and take her to a place where nothing mattered. Even in her dreams a certain red sharingan eyed Uchiha seemed to find her and turn her once happy dream into a total nightmare that she had no control over...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home? Maybe Not...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Uchiha slowly opened his charcoal eyes as the bright light shone into his room. He quickly shut his eyes and tried falling asleep again for atleast another hour or so. Last night he didn't arrive home until almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Sasuke had been training by himself and was too worn out to even change his sweaty training clothes before collapsing on his big bed and falling into a deep sleep.

He cringed when the sun continued to shine into his room and tiredly sat up rubbing his eyes impatiently. He blinked a few times before glancing at the clock. The time that it already was shocked Sasuke beyond belief that he almost fainted right then and there.

"3:49!"

Sasuke jumped out of bed and ran into the washroom quickly brushing his teeth and fixing his unruly hair before running out and into his bedroom. He reached his closet and grabbed a pair of beige knee length shorts and a dark blue short sleeved top. Sasuke tied on his hitai-ate and pulled on his sandels before hastily running out of his room and eventually his house.

The Uchiha sprinted all the way to Konohagakure hospital until he arrived and was already walking through the front doors. Nodding at Shizune at her desk he ran up the stairs until he was standing infront of room '112'. Panting, Sasuke went to reach for the door knob but stopped when he heard yelling and the voice of Tsunade. Sakura was up and shouting to the top of her lungs while the Hokage tried reassuring her.

"C'mon Sakura..." Tsunade spoke trying to sound as calm as she could even though she was extremely frustraited.

"I told you! I am not going with Sasuke!!!" The kunoichi screamed.

Before Tsunade could say anything further a male voice coming from behind the to could be heard.

"I don't thin you have a choice in that matter..." The Uchiha spoke calmly.

Sakura was now out of her hospital gown and wore her usual attire. Sasuke could clearly see all of her bandages that were still covering her healing wounds and a few bruises and scrapes on her body. She still hadn't put on her hitai-ate, which was placed on a nearby table. It seemed as if Tsunade had won the battle because Sakura began putting some of her belongings into a backpack and speaking under her breath.

Once she had finished Sakura walked right on by Tsunade and out the door. Sasuke was about to go and follow her but Tsunade spoke before he could do so.

"Remember Sasuke..."

"The Sakura that we used to know is gone and now she has changed... be careful not to hurt her..."

Sasuke nodded before leaving the room once occuppied by Sakura and following behind her. The Uchiha caught a glimpse of pink before it was gone behind a corner and he didn't waste ant time in running after her. He caught up to her in only a matter of seconds before he was walking right beside her. Sakura 'hned' as she turned her head to the side and moving farther away from Sasuke.

When they both reached the bottom floor they waved goodbye to Shizune and were gone. Sasuke's house wasn't too far from the hospital so it wouldn't take too long to arrive.  
Sakura was gripping her backback tightly as Sasuke's house came closer and closer into view. Sometime passed until both were standing at the front steps and Sasuke was opening the front door.

He let Sakura walk in first and she did rolling her eyes as she walked passed him. Sasuke shut the door and walked into the kitchen grabbing two bowls and preparing some miso ramen. Sakura had seated herself in a large black couch and was staring blankly at the walls. No too long after Sasuke walked into the living room with two bowls of steaming ramen placing them on the coffee.

He broke apart his chopsticks as Sakura did the same. She ate very slowly almost as if she was savouring each and single mouth full of ramen as possible. Sasuke had finished long before Sakura had and now waited for her to eat the remaining ramen in her bowl. One last slurp and there was no longer anything in her bowl, Sakura placed it on the table and Sasuke took it heading into the kitchen.

He put them in the sink and walked back into the living room where Sakura was sitting down. The Uchiha hands were stuffed into his pockets like usual as he spoke in a deep husky voice.

"Your room is upstairs..."

Sakura simply sat up and reached for her backpack which was on the floor by her feet. She followed Sasuke up the stairs, down a hallway and through a door to the right. He held open the door for Sakura once again and waited for her to enter. The polished wooden floor under her feet were cold and gave her goosebumps, as she put her bag on the large bed with blue covers.

Sasuke watched as Sakura took out all of her belongings and placed them were she liked. Her clothes were put into a dresser and a picture of her family was placed on the nightstand along with her alarm clock. The petal haired woman sat on the bed after she had finished unpacking and let her body fall to the soft matress. Sasuke watched from the doorway and left when Sakura ley on the bed.

Sakura wished that Tsunade didn't ask Sasuke to take her in just because she was still healing. Sakura knew that she could take care of herself and only felt hate and rage towards the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he bagan to wash the two bowls that he had placed in the sink earlier. Upon washing the dishes a knock was heard at the front door and Sasuke quickly went to answer it.

He opened the door and was greeted by Yamanaka Ino. She had a cheery expression on her face and her cerulean eyes seemed to shine from the sunlight. Ino parted her lips and began speaking.

"Hello Sasuke-kun... I came here to see Sakura?"

Slightly annoyed Sasuke let Ino inside and told her where Sakura's room was. Nodding her head upon understanding Ino ran up the stairs and to where Sasuke had told her to go. She stopped infront of a brown mahogany door and urged it open until it revealed Sakura sitting at the edge of her bed. She seemed to be in deep in thought but Ino didn't notice only called out to her best friend.

"Billboard brow!"

Sakura looked up and let out a sigh of irritation as she saw a blonde haired girl standing in her doorway. Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino and opened her mouth to speak.

"What do you want?"

"Just came by to see how you were doing..." Ino replied softly.

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for talking... can you leave..."

Ino widened her eyes at the response she got and turned on her heel, quickly running down the stairs and passing Sasuke on her way down. The Uchiha was utterly shocked that Ino had runo out of Sakura's room almost in tears and left without saying a word. He knew that Sakura must have said something to her and made his way to her room. The Uchiha peered into the room before barging in.

"What did you say to Ino?" He asked almost angrily.

"None of your damn business..." Sakura replied blankly.

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was standing infront of her and giving her a cold look. She stood up and walked by him at the same time making her shoulder 'accidentally'  
push against his and left without speaking to Sasuke further. He furrowed his brow and rubbed his temples, feeling a major headache coming on. His inner self kept ranting on about how Sakura showed him and other such things.

'For a genius your pretty pathetic...'

"By calling me pathetic you'll just be calling yourself the samething..." Sasuke said smirking.

His inner instantly shut up and left him alone for once. Sasuke didn't want to deal with having a moody Sakura in his house and have to put up with her for almost a week. 'Maybe I should go and find her?' He thought to himself.

Sasuke's thoughts were interupted as the sound of breaking glass filled his ears. Sasuke quickly went in the direction of where the sound was coming from and was lead to the living room where a kneeling and panting Sakura caught his eye. She was breathing heavily and clutching her shoulder as blood trickled down her arm and onto the wooden floor where it was met with broken glass.

Sasuke was at her side in an instant and inspecting her shoulder. Placing his hand ontop of Sakura's, the Uchiha carefuly moved her hand away. The bandage that was once white was now a dark crimson colour. Her wound had re-opened and was bleeding, causing her pain at the same time. Sasuke ran into the bathroom and came out with some bandages and removed her soiled one.

He wrapped the bandage around her open wound and then tied it making sure that it was tight enough. Sasuke looked to the floor that was stained with red blood and saw what had made the breaking sound. A picture of team seven was face up on the floor, the glass protecting the picture was broken and strewn on the bloodied wooden floor. Sasuke slowly pulled Sakura to her feet and sat her down on his couch.

Cleaning up the mess, Sasuke picked up the broken picture frame and disposed of it in the trash can. The picture was placed on the coffee table and Sakura felt like the eyes of Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and herself were buring through her skin. Sasuke arrived in the living room and looked over the sitting cherry blossom. Carefuly analizing that she would be just fine and walked over to her.

Sasuke sat down beside her and stared at the happy face of 12 year old Sakura and the face of the Sakura sitting right beside him. He grimaced when he saw that 12 year old Sakura had a wide smile across her lips and the Sakura beside him that had her lips in a thin line.

"Sakura... are you okay?"

She closed her emerald orbs as she answered Sasuke's question.

"Hn..."

The Uchiha gave her a hard look before standing up and walking into his bedroom. Sakura soon after did the samething and let herself fall to the bed. She closed her eyes and thought about the Uchiha she used to love when she was Genin. How foolish she was back then, she knew that Sasuke would never return the same feelings she felt for him but continued to try until one night he knocked her out and left Konoha to train with Orochimaru.

Sakura would never let herself fall for the stuck up Uchiha and get her heart shattered into a million pieces like the glass from his frame just minutes ago. Sakura stared at the ceiling and let a sigh escape her lips as she remembered what Sasuke had done. He actually helped her when she was hurt, something the old Sasuke would have never done.  
Thinking about brought back terrible memoried about him and she decided to not think at all.

Sasuke had just finished a shower and was now changing into his sleep wear. Which wasn't all that much in the first place, all he wore to bed was a pair of boxers. Sasuke had finished drying his hair and was now preparing for an early sleep since he got a bit too much. Before realizing it Sasuke walked out of his room and into Sakura's. Opening the door to her room Sasuke found her asleep without any covers on and slightly shivering.

He walked around to the side of the bed and picked Sakura up bridal style. He pushed back the covers and gently placed Sakura down on the soft matress. Once she was leying down the Uchiha pulled the covers over her sleeping form and to his surprise a small smile graced Sakura's lips. He quickly shook it off but inside he was cheering about how she had smiled for the first time in a long time.

Without noticing Sasuke caressed her soft cheek and stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. The Uchiha stared at her for some time before leaving her and going into his own room. On top his bed Sasuke was in deep thought... It felt so good when his hand had touched Sakura's cheek. Almost breathtaking, something about Sakura to him was almost addictive...

He didn't want to admit it but Sasuke was somewhat addicted to Sakura. It was her smile alone that drove him wild, just seeing her put on a happy face was enough to make his day and strangely it did. Yes... Sasuke thought she was beautiful but her smile was gorgeous. Just by smiling it could brighten someones day in and instant.  
The Uchiha had to stop himself numerous times from going into Sakura's room and...

Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to say what he wanted to say. It was wrong to think about Sakura like that she was his teamate for God sake! Sasuke knew that it would be a hard task even for him to try and control his urges and ravishing the cherry blossom in the other room. He wanted to kiss her lips so badly and to feel her soft skin against his own... to hear her say his name also adding the suffix 'kun' right after it.

His inner self was insisting him to go in and claim Sakura as his but he blocked him out. Not listening to a single word that his inner was saying to him. Eventually his inner self shut up and left him alone once again. Sasuke ley on his bed and closed his onyx eyes, giving into sleep that was soon about to come. The Uchiha could feel himself falling asleep and held on a while longer before letting the darkness overcome him.

Awakening from another dream turned into a complete nightamare, Sakura was drenched in sweat and heaving. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and dried it off with a towel. Sakura walked back into her room and felt almost insafe being in it in the dark. It was now 9 o'clock according to her digital alarm clock.

Sakura felt like Itachi was waiting and watching her as if he would come in any second and kill her. She walked out of her room and out into the hall way where the cool air met her hot skin and made her hair stand on end. Tensing up before doing something she knew she was going to regret, Sakura slowly made her way to Sasuke's bedroom door.

Quietly turning the knob Sakura pushed open the door and looked at the sleeping figure of the young Uchiha. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the sleeping face of Sasuke. She didn't want to say it but he looked handsome when he was asleep almost looked defenceless and vulnerable. Taking a step forward only to take a step Sakura found herself confused.

A part of her was telling her to cuddle up right beside Sasuke but another part was saying to go back to bed and stop being such a baby. Sighing Sakura decided with her second part's saying and swiftly turned on her heel heading out of the room. Before she knew it a hand had gripped her wrist and held her in place. Sakura almost screamed in surprise but knew that it was only Sasuke.

'Oh great he saw me in his fucking room!'

Sakura turned around to tell Sasuke to let her go back to bed. When she turned to face him how ever the look in his eyes had changed. From cold to what looked like... lust? Sakura widened her eyes as Sasuke pulled her closer to him. She opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss of words and before she could think any further Sasuke's husky voice sliced through the silence.

"Sakura..."

The rosette haired woman stared at Uchiha Sasuke until she found herself almost inched away from his face. Panic was filling her right now and for once she didn't have the slightest idea of what to do. Sure Itachi had tried to rape her once but he had never kissed her and his eyes weren't filled with lust like how Sasuke looked at the moment.

Before Sakura could even try and break free of the grasp Sasuke had around her wrist. She found his lips pressed against hers and soon being pushed against a nearby wall. Sasuke licked her lower lip asking for entrance but Sakura was too shocked at what was happening to even do anything other than stand there and be kissed by Uchiha Sasuke.

She wanted to push him off.  
She wanted to beat him up.  
She wanted to yell at him.  
She wanted to run...

Sakura wanted to do all of these things but couldn't find the stength. Her arms fell to her side and her legs felt like jelly. Her stomach churned and her heart beat increased by alot. Closing her emerald eyes she remembered that night when Itachi had tried to rape her and in the process, taking her virginity... Fear took over Sakura once again and she was scared that if she didn't stop Sasuke now he might try something like what his older brother had almost succeeded in doing.

Finding a new strength within herself, Sakura managed to move her arms again and forcefully shove the lustful Sasuke away from her. Sakura panted for oxygen as did the young Uchiha as he stood in shock before her. Sasuke looked at the cherry blossom before him and saw a look of fear evident in her eyes. A fear of him?

Sakura was afraid of the Uchiha... Sasuke didn't know what came over him when he acted like that. Sakura shakily stood up straight and turned her back on the Uchiha.  
Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and took a small step forward.

"Sa... Sakura I didn't... I'm sorry..."

The petal haired woman quickly spun around her hair whipping with the force of her turn. She had fresh tears at the rim of her eyes that were almost pleading to be let to fall from her emerald orbs. Sasuke took another step forward and shakily held out his hand towards Sakura. All she did was let some tears fall and roll down her rosy cheeks until they dripped from her chin.

"Just don't..." Fear evident in her voice as she spoke those words.

Sakura took a step backwards and quickly darted towards her given room. She closed the door behind her and found a lock on the doorknob, she turned it quickly and moved away from the door ending up falling backwards and onto her bed. She breathed in and out until her heart beat slowed back to its normal pace and she was breathing evenly.

Her body shook from the contact she had had with the young Uchiha. Her mind was filled with so many questions and her eyes still hadn't lost the fear in them. Sakura wanted to get as far away as she could from Sasuke. Maybe she should make a run for it and tell Tsunade what happened? Sakura soon found herself drifting off to sleep and tried to stop it until darkness took over and her dreams soon after began... 


	10. Just Dinner or Something More?

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Her body shook from the contact she had had with the young Uchiha. Her mind was filled with so many questions and her eyes still hadn't lost the fear in them. Sakura wanted to get as far away as she could from Sasuke. Maybe she should make a run for it and tell Tsunade what happened? Sakura soon found herself drifting off to sleep and tried to stop it until darkness took over and her dreams soon after began...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 10: Just Dinner or Something More?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The once dark room was filled with morning light as the sun rose high in the sky. Haruno Sakura awoke and squinted her emerald eyes as she was met with the light from outside. Rubbing them and soon climbing out of bed and into the bathroom. Sakura turned the faucets and let the cool fresh water run. The kunoichi began brushing her pearl white teeth until they seemed to sparkle and began fixing her messy hair.

Once she had finished Sakura exited the bathroom and walked into her room. She looked through the dresser for her clothing until she finally picked something out. A black, low cut halter top adorned her upper half and a white knee length skirt hugged her hips perfectly. Sakura put on a pair of white flip-flops with a small heel on and slowly made her way towards the locked door. Upon seeing the lock turned, she gripped it with her fingers and unlocked it.

Sakura slowly and quietly began to emerge from her room and into the lonely hallway. The petal haired woman began making her way downstairs until she arrived in the living room. Sakura noticed a piece of white paper on the table and picked it up. Examining the note she soon realized that Sasuke had written it and it said...

Sakura, gone out. Be back at noon.

Sasuke...

It was a simple note and by the looks of it, it seemed that Sasuke was probably out training. She shrugged and crumpled up the note until it was in a ball and threw it in the trash can. The petal haired woman walked into the kitchen and raded the large white fridge that Sasuke owned. She saw some ingredients that would make a perfect salad and decided that she would make just that. Placing some lettuce, cucumbers, tomatos and salad dressing on the the counter.

Sakura began chopping up the tomatos and cucumbers and then rinsing the lettuce. She began rinsing the vegetables and dumped the lettuce into a bowl, Sakura threw in the tomato slices and cucumbers.  
The kunoichi grabbed the dressing and poured some into the bowl filled with contents. She mixed it together and first put everything away before finding a fork and eating the salad she had prepared. Sakura opened her mouth and began chewing on some salade before swallowing and eating some more.

Before she knew it Sakura had finished and the bowl was now empty. She began to wash the bowl which once held salad in it and then left it in the sink to dry off. She walked into the living room once again and flicked on the television, bright colours radiated off of it and Sakura began changing the channels. She found nothing really all that interesting on and decided to think for a while. Maybe she should go outdoors and take a stroll around Konohagakure?

No... if Tsunade found out she would kill her. Sakura exhaled and let her head rest on the soft couch that she was currently occuppying. The rosette haired woman ran her fingers through her pink locks and found her thoughts focusing on Uchiha Sasuke. Violently shaking her head a few times, Sakura stood up a walked over to the window. She glanced outside and let a sigh escape her rosy lips. Sakura looked at the clock and thought 'Damn I slept in pretty late...'

The time was 1:40 and Sakura had only awaken atleast 20 minutes ago. She sat back down on the couch and ley down, letting her outter leg hang off the edge of the couch. Sakura's eyes felt like lead and she soon found herself drifting in and out of sleep. Sakura didn't want to go back to sleep so she pinched her arm and slightly winced in pain as her eyes widened. The kunoichi stared blankly at the white ceiling and her thoughts traced back the youngest Uchiha.

She began to think about the heated kiss she had roughly recieved from Sasuke. Her mind was objecting to his lust but her body wanted to give in, and go along with it as if it were perfectly fine. Well it wasn't!  
Sakura had never asked to be kissed along her inner self was seriously doubting it. Maybe she was just asking for without actually saying anything, I mean she was in HIS room and gazing at his sleeping form.  
Sasuke might have thought that she had come into his room for a specific reason, when Sakura couldn't think of one...

The petal haired woman found herself closing her eyes as the darkness settled in around her. She gave in and began to fall to sleep, her chest was rising and lowering as Sakura breathed and her lips were slightly parted as if trying to say something but couldn't find the words. Sakura was soon dreaming and the youngest Uchiha was seemed to be plaguing it, the last thought Sakura had was 'Isn't it bad enough that Sasuke creeped into her thoughts but know her damn dreams!?!'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sound of a door opening and closing could clearly be heard throughout the Uchiha residence as Sasuke entered his home. He took off his sandels and walked into the living room where he saw a sleeping Sakura on his couch. By the looks of it she didn't seem all too comfortable on it... Sasuke made his way into the kitchen and began to prepare some miso ramen, he waited for the water to boil and preoccuppied himself by watching the petal haired woman sleep.

Sasuke was so focused on watching the kunoichi sleep on his couch that he almost didn't notice the water boiling. The Uchiha quickly ran into the kitchen and began to make his ramen. Once the noodles were properly prepared, Sasuke began to eat until there was nothing left. He washed the dishes before returning into the living room and sitting in an arm chair. He intently watched the kunoichi's chest rise and lower with each breath she took and thought about how revealing the top she had on was.

Snapping himelf out of his perverted thoughts, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and scooped her up gently. He began to descend up the stairs until he kicked open Sakura's door and placed her on her bed.  
The Uchiha covered her up and looked Sakura over before quietly exiting the room. He didn't know exactly why he had behaved that way yesterday night and what possessed him to kiss Sakura. His inner self had told him that it was because he held deep feelings for the kunoichi.

Sasuke let the events of last night replay in his mind as he walked into his own room. Upon thinking about Sakura he had sat at the end of his bed and ruffled his raven coloured hair. Sasuke sighed and let himself fall backwards only to be caught by his bed. The youngest Uchiha was angry at himself for scaring Sakura like that yesterday when he had kissed her. If it hadn't been for her, Sasuke was afraid that his lust would have gotten the best of him. He could have raped her without even knowing or maybe just not caring even if Sakura screamed and cried in protest.

Sasuke slowly breathed in and out. The Uchiha gripped the bed covers and closed his onyx eyes. He didn't know whether Sakura still held feelings for him or if she hated his guts. Sasuke thought about his own feelings for the petal haired woman and came to a conclusion. He knew that he couldn't say anything about his feelings for Sakura or his damn brother might try to take her away again, or worse.  
Kill her...

Sasuke had to watch Sakura's everymove and follow her wherever she went. He couldn't bare to let Sakura become hurt again by his brother. The Uchiha had to protect Sakura, even if it cost him very life.  
He was willing to die just to protect the pink haired kunoichi and keep her out of harms way. Sasuke would never let Itachi take her away like he did 1 year ago when Neji, Sakura and himself were assigned to keep the Akatsuki at bay away from Konohagakure.

They had succeeded but with Sakura's life, she had been taken away from her friends and family and became prisioner to the Akatsuki. They had made her a member and told her to kill him, she would have finished killing him if she hadn't stopped and run away. Sasuke didn't know why she had spared his life if she was so anxious to kill him, maybe she had remembered something that made her stop.  
Sasuke sat back up and walked into his bathroom.

He splashed his face with water and walked into the hallway. Sasuke had left the kunoichi's door wide open and as he walked past her room he peered in. Quickly glancing at her sleeping figure before making his way downstairs and into the living room. The Uchiha picked up a knock at his front door and walked over to it, upon opening the door a very hyper active Naruto ran past him and began talking very loudly while his arms were in the air.

"Where is Sakura-chan!?!"

Sasuke narrowed his charcoal eyes before answering his question.

"Shes sleeping Naruto..."

The kyuubi holder gave Sasuke a foxy grin before asking him one of his stupidest questions yet...

"You should be easy with her teme..."

"You wore her out..."

Sasuke's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as Naruto spoke those utterly rediculous words. He let a faint blush to creep up to his pale cheeks and his mind replayed the events of last night. His inner self noticed what he was thinking about and spoke up.

'Naruto has got a point... sort of?'

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke shouted at his inner.

'Well... you WERE thinking about claiming Sakura when you kissed her...'

"I... um? I wasn't!!!" Sasuke spoke not really believing what he was saying.

Snapping out of his thoughts as Naruto began speaking again.

"I came here to give Saura this..." He said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hitai-ate with a slash running across the leaf village symbol. Sasuke took it from the loud mouth's hand and examined the hitai-ate that Sakura always wore. The Uchiha looked at Naruto as if saying, 'Thanks now get the hell out of my house!' The blonde haired ninja seemed to get what Sasuke was almost trying to say and bid him goodbye before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Letting out a sigh of relief now that Naruto had left, Sasuke made his way upstairs and into Sakura's room. He slowly and quietly made his way farther into the room and placed the hitai-ate on the nightstand beside her alarm clock. Letting her eyes flutter open for a second, Sakura saw the Uchiha a person she really didn't want to see at the moment. Sakura saw him place something on her nightstand and heard it clank against the wooden nightstand.

She widened her eyes when she saw that it was her hitai-ate, the one that she had slashed a line across the leaf village symbol. By wearing this it showed that she wasn't involved with the village where she had come from and broken all ties with it and its people. Sakura gasped when the Uchiha turned around and their eyes seemed to lock on one another. Emerald meets charcoal. Sakura instantly closed her eyes and heard his footsteps getting closer towards her until they stopped.

She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke looking down on her from the side of her bed. Sakura narrowed her eyes and slowly sat up from bed, 'Theres not use in pretending to be asleep when he know I'm awake'  
The kunoichi thought to herself as she parted her lips to speak but the Uchiha beat her to it.

"I see your finally awake..." He said with sarcasm dripping from each word.

Rolling her eyes Sakura decided it was her turn to speak. "Whatever..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes aswell and began walking out of her room. Before completely disappeared behind the corner and out into the hallway Sasuke spoke, his words echoing throughout the hall and into Sakura's room.

"Were going out for a late dinner, be ready..."

Sakura was dumbfounded by his words. Didn't he know that she wasn't in the mood to speak with him let alone eat with him. Not to mention IN PUBLIC! Where people could see them and start making up stupid rumors about them actually going on a date instead of just having dinner. Letting a sigh escape her rosy lips Sakura got out of bed and made her way to a closet where she had put some of her good and formal clothes into.

She searched for the appropriate attire to wear when going out to dinner. There hiding between a pink dress and a white blouise was a deep red spaghetti strap dress. It wasn't too old and she remembered that her and her mother had went shopping 2 weeks before the mission when she was only fifteen. They had gone into a fancy and expensive store and were looking for dresses to only be used for special occassions or dates...

Her mother had put in while Sakura was busy trying it on. Her mother loved it and instantly bought it for her teenage daughter. Sakura didn't even know if she would get a chance to wear it because she always assumed that no one would ever ask her on a date. Sakura's mother assured her daughter that she would find a nice and handsome looking young man and that was the time she would wear the dress.  
Sakura held back her tears and began stripping down to her undergarments.

The petal haired woman stepped into the dress and pulled the straps onto her shoulders. The red dress showed more cleavage than her halter top did and the upper part of the dress hugged her form. From her hips the dress came out a bit and ended right under her knees. The back of the dress showed her back and covered from her lower back and down, leaving the rest bare for all to ley eyes on. Sakura never wore any jewellery but today she made an exeption and took out a silver necklace.

After the piece of jewellery was put on her and hung around her neck, Sakura ran to the closet and looked for a pair of equally fancy shoes as her dress. Finding a pair of black open toe high heel shoes, the kunoichi slipped them on her feet and tried them out. The heels were looked and felt like they were about almost 3 inches long and they fit her perfectly. She could walk in them fine and had no problems whatsoever while walking around her room in them.

Sakura pulled her hair in a complicated bun and left some pieces of hair to fall around her face. When she had finished Sakura walked into the bathroom with a purse like bag filled with makeup. The kunoichi dug around in it and found her black eye liner, the eye liner made her emerald eyes stand out. She applied very little to her eyes and put it back in her makeup bag, Sakura found some clear lipgloss and applied them to her rosy lips. She walked out of the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror situated in her given room.

Nearly gasping at the person she saw staring right back at her in the mirror. Sakura hardly recognized herself with her dress on and her makeup, let alone the hairstyle sha had put her pink tresses in. Sakura truly looked different but beautiful at the same time. She sucked in a breath and kept thinking 'I can do this I can do this...' Closing her eyes Sakura walked out of her room and into the hallway. The heels making a clinking sound with each and every step she took.

Sakura walked towards the top of the stairs and began carefully placing a foot on each step. The kunoichi put her hand on the railing and gripped it tightly as she walked down the stairs. Letting go of the railing when she had reached the bottom of the steps, Sakura hoped that Sasuke had gotten as dressed up as she had. Being taken out of her thoughts by footsteps coming from behind her Sakura turned on her heel and looked at the figure of Uchiha Sasuke.

The raven haired nin smirked at Sakura and walked over to her. The kunoichi took a step back and suddenly found herself tripping and falling backwards. Sasuke reached Sakura before she hit the floor and let her fall into his arms while she slightly panted from surprise. Sasuke brought her back on her feet and took a good look at the rosette haired woman before him. He was glad that she had dressed up as much as he had done.

Sasuke wore a white blouise and a smokey grey fancy jacket. He had the same colour pants as he had the formal jacket and a black long tie. A pair of black dress shoes were covering his feet and his raven hair looked neater than usual. He smirked at Sakura and began walking her to the front door, Sasuke opened the front door and waited for Sakura to exit first before he did. Getting the hint Sakura stepped through the open door and stopped to wait for Sasuke.

The sound of the front door locking and the keys jingling as he put them into his coat pocket. Sasuke walked right beside the petal haired woman and both began at a slow pace to wherever they were going.  
Sakura didn't know it but while Sasuke was out this morning he had made reservations at a pretty fancy restaurant called 'Sukiyaki-ya ' It was a very expensive restaurant and the best in Konohagakure. The raven haired shinobi knew that it wouldn't be long until they arrived.

Soon enough both made it and were standing infront of a large restaurant many people were going in and out. Sakura followed the Uchiha inside and were greeted by a middle aged man with a black suit on.  
He held a booklet with names and dates scribbled onto the white pages. Sasuke walked up to him and began speaking with Sakura standing beside him and looking around the enormous room.

"Uchiha..." He said blankly.

The man chacked the book and when he found the last name Uchiha and the first name Sasuke and Sakura he nodded his head and showed them to where there table was. He led them to a table close to a window where you could see the moon beginning to rise. The table was far from everyone else and it was glass, the chairs had a purple padding so it would be more comfortable to sit. Once the man showed both to their tables he went back to his standing area and greeted more customers.

Sasuke pulled out a chair for the petal haired woman and she sat in it. He took his seat across from her and looked at the menu that was placed on the table. Sakura did the same and looked through all of the foods that were printed on the inside of the menu. After some thought Sakura finally came to a decision of what she wanted to eat. Sakura ordered Buri teriyaki, which is yellowtail fish served with saba sashimi.  
As for Sasuke he ordered yaki-zakana which is a grilled fish and also ordered shrimp tempura on the side.

The drinks were already chosen by Sasuke, that was the first thing to arrive at the table. A waitress balanced a tray with one hand and 2 clear wine glasses were filled with a berry red liquid. She placed the drinks infront of Sasuke and Sakura and made her way towards the kitchen and pick up their ordered food. The petal haired woman eyed the drink as if she thought it were poisoned or something. Picking up the clear glass and bringing it up towards her lips, Sakura took a small sip of the red wine.

She had never really that fond of wine and only tried it once at her mother's birthday party. This wine though, Sakura found herself to actually like it instead of wanting to spit it out all over the floor. She placed the glass down and looked at Sasuke who was staring at her. Quickly averting her gaze and looking at the same female waitress who was making her way towards them with a tray of food. She placed Sasuke's dish down before him and then placed Sakura's down.

The waitress flashed them a grin as she began walking towards another table. Sasuke unrolled his utensils which were placed inside a silk mauve coloured cloth. He picked up a fork and began eating his food,  
Sakura did the same and found herself almost addicted to the delicious fish that she had ordered. Momentarilly glancing in Sasuke's direction she found him doing the very same thing. Quickly looking away from him Sakura took a sip of her wine and went back to eating her seafood.

Once Sakura had finished her Buri teriyaki she went on to eating her saba sashimi. Putting a peice into her mouth Sakura tasted something spicy on her tongue and instead of spitting it out she swallowed. The rosette haired woman grabbed her wine and took a big gulp, emptying half of the red liquid. Sakura straightened up and saw Sasuke giving her a confused look.

"Spicy..." Was all that Sakura uttered out before placing another piece of shot sashimi into her mouth.

By the time she had finished almost all of her saba sashimi, Sakura was used to the spiciness and eventually didn't need her wine to keep her tongue from burning. Sasuke had already finished by the time Sakura took a bite out of her last piece of sashimi and swallowed. Both drank their wine and placed the empty glass down on the table, Sakura looked at the full moon and let a sigh escape her. The waitress had already came over and was taking away the dirt dishes and glasses.

Sasuke glanced at the bill placed on the table and whipped out his wallet. He shuffled through the many bills he had and placed some one the table, Sasuke waited patiently for the waitress to come back and take the money so that he could leave. Without word the waitress was back and bowed towards the two before taking the money and leaving. Sasuke stood up as did Sakura and both walked out the restaurant.  
The petal haired woman followed Sasuke to wherever he was taking her.

Not too long after they arrived and in the distance was a Sakura tree. The petals were gracefully falling and floating to the grassy floor. Sasuke smirked when he saw that Sakura was clearly admiring the tree's beauty and stopped just under it. A gust of cold wing came rushing by and Sakura pretended like she wasn't cold which worked out pretty well. That is until her teeth began to chatter and her skin developed goosebumps. The Uchiha unbuttoned his coat and placed it around Sakura's now shivering body.

When she felt something warm being placed on her shoulders, Sakura look behind her and saw Sasuke wearing only his white dress shirt. Without thinking a pink blush stained Sakura's cheeks and the Uchiha seemed to notice this because he smirked at her. Quickly turned her head away and looking at the Sakura tree, the pink haired woman began tell yell inside her head.

''Why the hell did I blush!?!''

'Maybe its because your developing feelings for Sasuke?' Inner Sakura said.

"No! I can't be falling for him again!"

'Too bad cause you already did!' Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura stuck her hand out and caught what seemed to be a withering cherry blossom... Due to the cold weather tonight it must have withered the cherry blossom and now it was falling. Sakura stared at the blush pink coloured blossom in her palm and began to whisper under her breath too bad that Sasuke heard what she said.

"Just like me... withering each and every single day that passes..."

Sasuke walked up to the pink haired woman until he was directly behind her. His warm breath hitting her bare neck and making her skin heated. Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and turned the cherry blossom around so that they were facing eachother. By doing this it caused the withering flower to fall out of Sakura's hand and float towards the ground. Sasuke made eye contact with the woman before him but Sakura averted her gaze and instead looked towards the ground.

This was bothering Sasuke and making him quite irritated. Why did she always look away from him? That was a question that Sasuke intended on finding out right now. He parted his lips and began speaking in a husky voice, never looking away from the rosette haired woman.

"Sakura... why do you look away from me?"

The kunoichi opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it before any words were spoken. Sasuke moved a hand off of her shoulder and placed it under her chin as he tilted her head to look at him. Upon looking into Sasuke's eyes for a brief second Sakura looked away once again. Like she was afraid to look into his charcoal eyes. The sound of Sasuke's husky voice cut through the silence as he spoke directly to the cherry blossom.

"Look at me Sakura..."

She did as she was told and held her gaze. When Sasuke thought he had succeeded he was mistaken because Sakura looked away once again from him. The raven haired ninja tilted her head up again and held it there so she was looking into his eyes.

"Tell me why you won't look at me?" Sasuke demanded more than asked.

The petal haired woman blinked her jade orbs and her bottom lip trembled. She slowly parted her glossy lips and began speaking, trying not to sound like was going to break even though she knew that she would any second now.

"Bec... because you look s.. so much like him..."

By 'him' Sakura was refering to Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke knew it. He didn't like the thought of him reminding Sakura of his bastard of a brother. Gently shaking Sakura by the shoulders the Uchiha held his gaze on her and began speaking again.

"I'm not my brother Sakura..."

She blinked her tears away and gave him a fake smile as she sighed. Sasuke freed her shoulders from his grasp and took hold of her trembeling hand. Slightly shocked at what Sasuke was doing, the petal haired woman let him grasp her hand and began walking along with him. The moon was now high in the dark sky and stars stained it as they glittered in the sky. Clutching the coat that Sasuke had draped on her shoulders, Sakura once again let a blush spread to her cheeks.

"Lets go home Sakura..." 


	11. Change Of Heart

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

She blinked her tears away and gave him a fake smile as she sighed. Sasuke freed her shoulders from his grasp and took hold of her trembeling hand. Slightly shocked at what Sasuke was doing, the petal haired woman let him grasp her hand and began walking along with him. The moon was now high in the dark sky and stars stained it as they glittered in the sky. Clutching the coat that Sasuke had draped on her shoulders, Sakura once again let a blush spread to her cheeks.

"Lets go home Sakura..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 11: Change Of Heart

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Home?' Thought the kunoichi as Sasuke had spoken those words. She stopped at Sasuke's front door as he unlocked it and ushered her inside. Sakura dis-entangled her fingers from Sasuke's and made her way towards the stairs. She began to descend upstairs and stopped for a moment to look back at Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun..." Sakura spoke saying the suffix after Sasuke's name in a whisper so he couldn't hear.

The Uchiha let a smirk spread across his features as he heard what Sakura had said. Maybe she was returning to her old self again? Sasuke watched as she disappeared around a corner and led himself up to his own room, so that he could shower and get to bed. Making his way upstairs Sasuke walked into his dark room and into the bathroom. He turned the taps and let warm water rush out until it reached the right temperature and began stripping off his clothes.

The water pelted down on his skin as he began to scrub himself with soap and lather shampoo into his raven coloured hair. Sasuke stood there for a moment not doing anything inparticular exept thinking about the dinner he and Sakura attended not too long ago. He let the warm water clense his skin and began washing himself again until he was ready to get out. The Uchiha turned off the water and wrapped a white towel around his waist, water dripping from his wet hair and body.

The mirror had fogged up and Sasuke began to wipe it away until he could see clearly. The Uchiha looked at his wet hair and began to blow dry it until his hair was no longer wet. He ran his fingers through his raven coloured hair and began drying his body with the towel. Once finished Sasuke wrapped the towel around his body and walked into his cool room. Shivering when the cold air touched his heated skin and gave him goosebumps.

Sasuke searched his drawers until he found a pair of black boxers and quickly let the towel fall to the floor. He slipped the boxers on and ley in his bed, Sasuke grabbed his covers and pulled them over his cold body. Soon after the Uchiha fell into a light sleep and could be heard snoring throughout his house. Ine the other room Sakura had just finished getting out of a nice bath and stood with a white towel covering her naked body.

She walked out of her room and took of her towel to search for some undergarments. Finding some in the top drawer Sakura slipped on a pair of powder blue panties and a matching bra. The petal haired woman grabbed her pajamas which were a pair of purple cotton short shorts and a tight tank top with the letter 'S' in black right in the middle. Sakura began drying her hair, putting the blow dryer in low speed so she wouldn't distrupt Sasuke's sleep.

Taking twice as long Sakura found herself worn out. She yawned loudly and made her way towards the bed and glanced at the time. 10:00 p.m. Sakura pulled away the covers and pulled them over her once she was in bed. The kunoichi yawned one last time before falling asleep with only one person in her dreams... Sasuke. A small smile made its way on Sakura's face as she dreamed about the youngest Uchiha. Minutes passed by as Sakura's dream progressed and eventually turned into a nightmare.

The same nightmare that plagued her dream when she was at Konohagakure hospital. Sakura turned her head from side to side and sweat beaded down her forehead, she gripped the blankets and began to thrash her head back and forth on her pillow. The strap of her top had slid down her shoulder and hung from her upper arm. Sakura breathed deeply and began to pant as if she had just finished running a mile long race and needed rest.

A scream echoed through Sakura's room and throughout the Uchiha house as the worste of the kunoichi's dream begun. Sasuke bolted up when he heard a female scream and instantly knew that it was none other then Sakura. He climbed out of bed and ran with great speed towards Sakura's room. Pushing open the door Sasuke saw the pink haired woman still sleeping but seemed to be having a nightmare.  
He could hear her calling out his name and saying something along the lines of 'don't kill him!'

Sasuke ran to her side and gripped the kunoichi's shoulders as he shook her. Nothing. Sasuke began calling out to her and still got no response from the kunoichi. Trying one more time Sasuke shook her shoulders, this time more violently and finally got a response. Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes and looked at the face of Uchiha Sasuke. Tears filled her eyes and she didn't hesitate to let them fall or even try and stop them from falling.

Sasuke wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks with his thumb. He watched as Sakura began to breathe evenly and stop crying. Sasuke held his gaze on Sakura and gradually she looked up at him.  
Her eyes met his and she didn't bother to look away like she had done every other time. Sakura used her arm to wipe the sweat off of her forehead and still locked gazes with Sasuke. Her bottom lip trembeled and she fought to hold back more tears at the memory of her previous dream.

Sasuke saw her actions and stuck out his hand and began caressing her left cheek. Sakura slightly flinched at the contact and began to calm down and give in to his touch. Inner Sakura was doing backflips and pumping her fists in the air. Sasuke sat down on her bed and continued to stare at the rosette haired woman before him. Opening his mouth Sasuke cut through the silence and began speaking in his usual husky voice that Sakura secretly loved so much.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

The kunoichi unconciously found herself flinging to Sasuke and holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Sakura let tears freely fall from her veridian orbs as she spoke in a stuttery and quiet voice.

"I... in my dre... dream Itachi ki... lled you... and th.. then myself..."

Shocked. Sasuke embraced the crying kunoichi and stroaked her soft pink hair. He could feel Sakura's heart beat against his chest and her hot tears wetting his broad shoulder. Sasuke could smell her sweet scent and realized that she smelled like cherry blossoms. Ironic? Sasuke pulled the kunoichi closer until his forehead was touching hers, both made eye contact and Sakura blushed. Upon noticing how close Sasuke was to her the kunoichi moved her forehead away from his.

A disappointed look etched its way onto Sasuke's features as Sakura pulled her forehead away. The Uchiha held onto her wrist and brought his face closer to hers. Sakura knew what Sasuke was going to do to her but for some reason she didn't care. 'Are my feelings for him returning?' The question that Sakura denied every since she was an Akatsuki and when her inner brought it up. Now Sakura was finding it harder and harder not to believe.

Widening her eyes Sakura found her and Sasuke's lips interlocked. The Uchiha nibbled on her lower lip asking for entrance and this time Sakura obliged. Sasuke darted his tongue into her mouth and began stroaking her own. Deepening the kiss, Sasuke pushed the pink haired woman down on the bed and was now hovering over her. Sakura squeeked when she felt the Uchiha beginning to kiss her neck and then her ear.  
Sasuke smirked when he heard Sakura moan and began to lift her top over her head. He threw the tank top to the floor where it was forgotten and went back to kissing her now bruised lips. Sakura found herself actually enjoying Sasuke's touch and kiss.

Sasuke grunted when he saw the material which hid her breasts, in one swift motion Sakura's bra was unclasped and released her breasts. Sasuke eyed the mounds of flesh and began kissing inbetween her breasts. Sakura gripped Sasuke's shoulders and felt him lick around her now hardened nipples before taking one into his mouth. Sasuke could hear the cherry blossom moaning in pleasure as he continued to suck on her nipple. He stopped and moved to the next one, while the grip Sakura had on his shoulders tightened. The Uchiha felt her body heat up against his and began to slid down Sakura's shorts. He used his fingers to play with her through the fabric of her panties and felt her getting wet.

Sakura moaned in complete bliss as Sasuke worked his 'magic'. When she felt his hands begin to slowly slid down her panties she stopped moaning and new that he was going to take her tonight. Eyes widening, Sakura gripped onto his wrists and sat up while pushing the Uchiha off of her almost naked form. Panting and climbing out of bed, Sakura grabbed her bra and quickly put it back on. Sasuke walked up to her and put his arm around her curved waist.

"Sasuke I'm not ready..."

The Uchiha immediately moved his arm away from around her waist and began speaking.

"I'm sorry Sakura... I could have done something that we would both regret later on..."

Picking up her shirt Sakura pulled it on over her head and went to find her shorts. Having no luck in finding them in the dark, Sakura walked back to bed and climbed in and under the covers. Without noticing Sasuke was at her side and placed a kiss on her cheek. Before completely leaving her room Sasuke said good night to Sakura and walked out and headed back to his room. Sasuke ley in his bed his head full of questions and his body still heated from the interaction he had with Sakura just moments ago.

Closing his charcoal eyes Sasuke began drifting off. Soon finding himself in complete darkness and fully drifting into a deep sleep. Sakura slowly closed her jade eyes and quickly found herself sleeping in seconds. Her dreams that always became tainted stayed pure tonight and it was all because of Uchiha Sasuke...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura awoke early that morning and could smell something downstairs. Somerthing good... She quickly ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair before making her way downstairs. Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke dressed and making breakfast. She smiled while his back remained turned to her, Sakura walked up behind him and parted her rosy lips to speak.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice sounded so cheery and pure unlike her usually cold voice. The Uchiha turned around and noticed that Sakura still had her panties on. Last night she left them on the ground and went straight to bed. Sasuke let a blush creep up to his face when he looked at her perfect legs. Sakura gave him a confused expression and followed to where his eyes were trained on. She glanced down and nearly let out a scream of embarassment.

Sakura ran upstairs and quickly began to change into regular clothing. A red sleeveless top and a grey skirt adorned her curved body. Sakura emerged from her room and made her way back downstairs, where she was met by Sasuke who had to plates filled with scrammbled eggs and some bacean. Sakura took her seat at the kitchen table and began to eat the delicious looking food. Sasuke did the same aswell and both finished in no time.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun..."

Today she seemed to be in a good mood. Was it because of last night or what? All Sasuke knew was that he liked this Sakura much better than the other. She even remembered to add the suffix after his name like she used to do when she was Genin. Sasuke smiled at her and took away the dishes and placed them in the sink, he would wash those later on. Sasuke headed towards the front door and began slipping on his sandels. Sakura did the same thing a figured that Sasuke wanted to go out. Once they had finished the Uchiha led Sakura outside and into the busy city of Konohagakure. Sasuke and Sakura walked down the streets and caught sight of Yamanaka Ino inside her parents flower shop.

"I'm going to say hi to Ino" The kunoichi said.

Sasuke watched as the petal haired woman ran towards the flower shop and inside. Sakura ran up to the front desk and greeted her best friend.

"Ino hi!"

The blonde woman looked up to see none other than Sakura. She parted her lips and began speaking.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Sorry about being mean to you..." The kunoichi apologized.

Ino smiled and embraced her best friend in a tight hug. Reality hit her and she knew that their must be a good reason as to why Sakura was in such a good mood today. Ino let go of her best friend and began speaking in a cheery voice.

"Why are so happy?"

Sakura blinked a few times before remembering the events of last night and blushed. Ino noticed and giggled a little as she spoke.

"Is it a guy? can I meet him?" She pleaded.

"I'm afraid that you already know him..." Sakura replied.

Ino placed her index finger on her chin and looked upwards, racking her brain for a possibe guy that would make Sakura THIS happy-go-lucky. It couldn't be...

"Sasuke?" She asked slyly.

Sakura looked down and began blushing again. The blonde laughed uncontollably as she held onto her stomach. Tears had formed at the rim of her eyes as Ino continued to laugh. Sakura interupted by 'clearing her throat'. Ino instantly stopped and looked at her best friend.

"How did that happen?"

"Honestly I don't have a clue..." Sakura answered while she blushed again.

Ino began searching through a drawer until she found a box that had the words 'birth control' printed on it. Sakura blushed even further as Ino tossed the box at her. Sakura caught it and glanced at it almost dieing of embarassment that her friend was getting perverted thoughts about her Sasuke... you know making love.

"Forehead girl I think you'll need this more than I do." Ino said in a sly voice.

Sakura shoved it into her skirt pocket and eyed the blonde haired kunoichi. She parted her lips again and began to speak.

"And why exactly do you have this?"

This time it was Ino who was blushing at the flashbacks she had of her and Shikamaru. Before Ino could even try and explain Sakura's laughter cut through the silence and filled the room.

"So you and Shikamaru finally hooked up?"

Ino blushed even more as she nodded her head dumbly. Sakura remembered that she left Sasuke waiting for her outside. She bid Ino good bye and exited the Yamanaka flower shop. Sasuke saw the cherry blossom leave the shop and was quickly met up with her. Sakura gripped onto his hand and began running towards a field filled with cherry blossoms. Sasuke let a smirk play across his features as he saw how happy Sakura truly was. Sitting down on the soft grass Sakura soon found herself on Sasuke's lap. He had placed her on his lap and was nuzzling her neck.

Sakura blushed at his actions but didn't stop them. The rose haired woman tilted her head back to give Sasuke more access. He kissed her neck a few times and stopped himself before he got carried away. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the kunoichi's waist and pulled her closer against his well toned chest. Even though Sakura knew that she was able to leave Sasuke's home she didn't want to a simply stayed with him. He too had noticed this but tended to forget about it. Sasuke knew that he made Sakura happy and wanted to keep her like this for as long as he could. Sasuke knew that he loved the kunoichi and that she loved him though neither of them attempted to say it instead showing it through their actions. Sakura smiled and slowly stood up.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking in the direction of his house. The kunoichi failed to notice a blonde haired ninja running up behind her until she was being embraced. Once she was let go Sakura saw Naruto with a wide grin on his face and flashed him one of her own. The kyuubi holder seemed to be shocked that Sakura was smiling at him instead of beating him to a bloody pulp. Scratching the back of his head Naruto began speaking.

"How are you Sakura-chan?"

"Fine Naruto." The kunoichi said happily.

Sasuke stepped beside the rose haired woman and wrapped his arm around her waist. Naruto glanced at the arm and then at its owner, a foxy grin spread to his face as Naruto witnessed what Sasuke had just done.

"Good job teme..."

Sasuke smirked and said goodbye to Naruto as both Sakura and he walked away and towards the Uchiha home. They passed many people who bowed to them or waved and flashed them a smile. Sakura and Sasuke arrived back home and walked into the living room. The Uchiha scooped Sakura up and ley her on the couch, she blushed and found him capturing her lips. It was a chaste kiss and was over as soon as it happened.

"Lets go to Ichiraku for lunch later on..." Sasuke spoke smoothly.

Sakura nodded her head as Sasuke sat down next to her. The kunoichi rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder as he placed his arm around her shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while until Sakura closed her now tired eyes for only a moment and was asleep. Sasuke noticed this and ley her down on the couch, by doing this something from her pocket fell out and hit the floor. The Uchiha picked it up and read the letters printed on it 'birth control'...

The raven haired shinobi smirked and looked at the sleeping form of Haruno Sakura.

"Shes definately going to need this..."

After that being said Sasuke bent over and kissed her forehead before walking upstairs and placing the small box ontop of Sakura's dresser. He made his way downstairs and flicked the television on, the Uchiha made sure that the volume was low enough so that it wouldn't wake Sakura up. Instead of watching what was currently on, Sasuke found himself drawn to the sleeping figure of Sakura and forgot all about the television. 


	12. What a Night

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

After that being said Sasuke bent over and kissed her forehead before walking upstairs and placing the small box ontop of Sakura's dresser. He made his way downstairs and flicked the television on, the Uchiha made sure that the volume was low enough so that it wouldn't wake Sakura up. Instead of watching what was currently on, Sasuke found himself drawn to the sleeping figure of Sakura and forgot all about the television.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 12: What a Night

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haruno Sakura fluttered her emerald eyes before rubbing them and looing around the dim room. Blinking, Sakura went to sit up from her position but found it hard when something was placed on top of her. The kunoichi saw the sleeping form of Uchiha Sasuke leying on her body. A breath hitched in her throat as she looked at his handsome face. Sakura softly placed her hands on his shoulders and gently moved the Uchiha off of her.

Sakura saw the raven haired nin stir in his sleep and mouth her name. The television was still on and Sakura flicked the current fight that was being broadcasted off. The ex-Akatsuki member ran her fingers through her silky rosette locks. Sakura looked outside through the living room window and by the orangish colour of the sky, she knew that it was a bit past six o'clock. Walking over the telephone Sakura dialed a farmiliar number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the line said.

"Hey Naruto this is Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered happily.

"I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me and Sasuke?"

"That sounds great!" The kyuubi holder responded.

"I'll pick up some ramen on the way here!"

"See you soon Naruto..." Sakura said as the blonde haired ninja bid his goodbye.

Hanging up the phone, Sakura felt the chakra of Uchiha Sasuke behind her and she knew that he was no longer asleep. Sasuke moved towards the kunoichi until he was close enough that his hot breath reached Sakura's neck as he spoke.

"Dobe coming over?"

Nodding her head and fighting the very urge to turn around and kiss Sasuke, the kunoichi stayed in her place and would wait for Sasuke to move first. Seeming like an eternity, Sasuke stayed where he was and took in the delicious scent that was emitting off Sakura. Biting her lower lip, the pink haired woman decided to make the first move. Sakura took in a small breath before heading towards the kitchen to set the table before Naruto got here.

Sakura began taking out a few dishes and eating utensils. She placed them on the dinning table and waited patiently for the loud mouthed nin to arrive with the food. Feeling Sasuke directly behind her and breathing close to her ear. Sakura closed her emerald orbs and prayed to kami-sama that Naruto would hurry up already, because if Sasuke and her got started they would probably never stop. Placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder, she found herself face to face with the Uchiha.

Their lips were almost touching when a loud knock was heard at the front door.

"We'll continue this later..." Sasuke said seductively.

He released Sakura and let her go answer the door, she hastily ran towards the door and gripped the knob. Sakura eased open the door and was met by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Smiling at the blonde man, Sakura opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him in. Naruto had three large bowls of ramen and a couple of plated filled with rice and such other things.  
Closing the door Saura quickly took some food from Naruto's filled hands and brought it to the set table. Sasuke was already in his seat and waiting for the food so he could fill up his dish. Sakura took out a large scoop like spoon and began to ask what Sasuke wanted so she could put it into his empty plate. Once all of their plates were filled and they had started to eat, Naruto began a conversation.

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"

Sakura flushed a deep crimson red and didn't make eye contact with Naruto but instead looked at her plate filled with food. She wasn't ashamed or anything... Sakura just wasn't sure what relashionship they had? She didn't know if it was a once in a lifetime thing or if it was truley... love? There was an awkward silence that lingered throughout the room as Naruto's previous question seemed to echo in pink haired woman's head.

"So what if there is something going on?" The Uchiha spoke up, his voice calm as usual.

"Got a problem with that?"

Sakura's face was now beet red and she was struggling from standing up and running into her bedroom. Taking in a deep breath Sakura looked at Sasuke and then Naruto. The kyuubi holder gave Sasuke a foxy grin and began stuffing his face with ramen. Sighing, the kunoichi began eating her food and tried hard to ignore Naruto's giggles from across the table. He was probably thinking of perverted thoughts about Sasuke and her.

By the time Sakura and Sasuke had finished their entire plate Naruto was on his third and heading for his fourth. Rolling her emerald eyes at the blonde haired shinobi, Saura found herself quite mezmerized at the handsome face of Uchiha Sasuke. Blushing slightly when the raven haired ninja looked at her and smirked. Checking the ticking clock situated on the kitchen wall Sakura saw that it was already seven fourt five, which ment that she had survived a whole hour and a half with the loud mouthed Naruto.

Patting his filled belly, Uzumaki Naruto yawned and sat back in his chair like there wasn't a care in the world. Closing his heavy eyes Naruto was soon in deep sleep and snoring as loud and annoying as possible.  
Sakura rubbed her temples before standing up and collecting all the dishes and placing them in the sink. Sasuke was right behind Sakura and now helping her wash the dishes together. The kunoichi's hands were slick and wet from the water and the dish she was currently holding slipped out of her hand.

It was a good thing that the sink was filled with water and the dish was emerged in the water creating a splash and soaking Sakura's top. Looking at her top and letting an annoyed sigh, Sakura went to reach for the fallen dish but found it hard when there was a certain Uchiha emracing you from behind. Letting her jade orbs close until they were half lidden, Sakura felt the Uchiha breathing down the exposed skin of her neck, due to the top that she was wearing.

"Sas... Sasuke..." She breathed.

The raven haired ninja was now carrying her over towards the couch. He set her down and instantly began to ravish her neck, sending kisses up and down the skin of her neck. Before Sakura could warn the lustful Uchiha that Naruto was still in the kitchen and could awake at any time, her mouth was covered by Sasuke's in a passionate kiss. Losing herself in the heated kiss, Sakura let Sasuke's tongue enter her mouth when her licked her bottom lip.

His tongue dove into her mouth and explored her sweet crevice. Sasuke was hovering over the pink haired woman and smirking down at her. He placed one of his hands on Sakura's pink tinted cheek and slowly caressed it before speaking.

"I said that we would continue what we started later..."

Sakura soon found her mouth claimed by Sasuke's as he entered her mouth and began to stroak her own. Sakura found herself moaning into the Uchiha's mouth whenever his tongue flicked hers. Sasuke smirked into the kiss as his hand traveled lower until it stopped under her breast and cupped it. Giving it a gentle squeeze through the fabric of Sakura's top, the kunoichi found herself moaning and placing her hands on the small of his back asking for more.

Their tongues fought for dominence in the heated dance. Sasuke left her mouth and began kissing her jaw and then her collar bone. Sakura's scent was intoxicating to the Uchiha and everytime he was around her, Sasuke had to control the urge to ravish her then and there. Sakura moaned out the Uchiha's name loudly and giggled slightly when he began to kiss the tickelish spot on her neck. Gripping onto Sasuke's shoulders as his kisses travled lower and lower until they reached her exposed cleavage.

Widening her eyes when she saw Naruto groggily walk into the room and rub his cerulean orbs. The blonde ninja looked over at the 'occuppied' couch, he began pointing and screaming from the top of his lungs and Sakura thought that she would go deaf.

"Get a room you two!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and narrowed his eyes. He had just interupted something that Sasuke was hoping he would be able to finish but unfortunately Naruto had to wake up at the right moment. He moved away from Sakura and let her sit up. Her hair was in a dissary and her top was wrinkled due to Sasuke's wandering hands. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and scratched the back of his head as he began to speak.

"Well... I guess that answers my question earlier...?

Sakura blushed a crimson red and felt like she couldn't talk. She wanted to tell Naruto to leave so she and Sasuke could be alone but knew that it would be mean. Just her luck, Sasuke crossed his arms over his well toned chest and told Naruto for him.

"Dobe its getting late..."

"I know I know... I'll leave you two love birds alone..." The kyuubi holder said with a glint of happiness.

Sakura's eye twitched at Naruto's statement as he began to turn the knob of the front door and left the Uchiha household. Sakura sighed with relief and closed her eyes, she felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around her and pull her onto a lap. Sasuke smiled seductively as he brought his chin to rest on Sakura's shoulder as he began speaking.

"I'm going to shower and then we can continue where we left off..."

Sakura sat on the couch alone as she heard the water from Sasuke's shower. Remembering the box of birth control pills that Ino had given her, Sakura reached into her pocket and oddly felt... nothing.  
She checked the other pocket and again she felt that it was empty. Alarm bells went off inside Sakura's head as she began to search the couch and floor incase they had fallen out of her pocket. Sakura almost screamed out of frustraition, where the hell were those damn pills!

Running up the stairs Sakura walked into her room and there on the dresser was the 'missing' birth control pills. Sighing out of relief, Sakura opened the box and took out a small rounded pill. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sakura was now holding a glass of crisp fresh spring water and a small pill in the other. Taking in a deep breath Sakura placed the pill inside her mouth and quickly took a long sip of her water.

Once the pill was down her throat, Sakura finished off her water and placed the fragile glass into the sink. She knew better to take the pill incase Sasuke decided to... make love to her tonight. Sakura walked upstairs once again this time into Sasuke's room. There were many decoritive frames which held pictures of the Uchiha clan. Looking at a heartwarming picture of eight year old Sasuke, sitting on his mother's lap.

Sakura was too focused on the picture that she didn't hear the running water stop and the sound of the bathroom door opening. That is until a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was being embraced from behind once again. Escaping from the Uchiha's embrace, Sakura managed to turn herself around and looked into the dark onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. He smirked at her and brought his head close to her left ear as he spoke in a husky voice.

"Find something interesting?"

Sasuke only had on a pair of smokey grey boxers and his hair was still dripping wet. Sakura felt herself being pulled towards a large bed and sat down on it. She tensed up a bit when Sasuke used his hand to gently ley her on the bed. Claiming her lips with his own, Sasuke parted them and darted his tongue into her crevice. The Uchiha began to pull up Sakura's top until it was flung to the floor. Gasping from the cold that cooled down her heated skin and gave her goosebumps.

Sakura could feel her nipples harden with every kiss that Sasuke sent to her collar bone. His hand gripped her breast through the fabric of her bra and massaged it. The Uchiha expertly unhooked her bra and released her rounded breasts. Smirking. Sasuke took one taut nipple into his mouth while he still massaged the other. Feeling like the other mound of flesh was being left out, Sasuke clamped his mouth over the other hardened nipple and nipped at it with his teeth.

Hissing with pleasure, Sakura snaked her hands up to his head and sank her fingers into Sasuke's raven hair. The kunoichi closed her eyes and moaned Sasuke's name and to her it felt like she said it a million times. Sasuke captured the rosette haired woman's swollen lips and let their tongues fight for dominence. Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine everytime Sasuke kissed and touched her now heated skin.

Sakura could feel his member become erected as it poked her inner thigh. He wanted her. Sasuke wanted anything and everthing that Sakura had to offer. Just the feeling of her body molding against his was enough to make him happy. The Uchiha became aware of his erected member and soon began to slide down Sakura's skirt. Her chest rose and lowered with every single breath that the pink haired woman took.

Sakura placed her hands on the Uchiha's chest and felt his heartbeat against her palm. Before she knew it Sasuke was claiming her lips once again and at the same time massaging both of her breasts.  
Sasuke felt the wetness building between Sakura's aching thighs as she moaned his name. The Uchiha began sliding down her panties and to his surprise Sakura didn't stop him this time. Smiling, Sasuke was now looking at the now completely naked form of Haruno Sakura.

The rosette haired woman blushed at seeing Sasuke's lustful eyes scan her body. Slightly sitting up, Sakura pressed her lips firmly against the Uchiha's and brought him back down with her. Her arms were snaked around his neck as if trying to pull him closer to her. She nearly gasped when she felt Sasuke's thumb touch her clit, he moved it in a circular motion which made Sakura buck her hips and moan.  
The Uchiha felt Sakura become wet and slowly plunged a finger into her opening.

Grasping the bedsheets, Sakura moaned in ecstacy and shut her emerald eyes. Sasuke felt her walls tighten around his probing finger and soon added another one. The more Sakura moaned the harder Sasuke became. Removing his fingers, he looked at the clear liquid that coated them. Sasuke licked his fingers stained with Sakura's juices and soon felt the throbbing of his member. The Uchiha couldn't take it anymore, and soon he was naked as well.

Sakura looked at the Uchiha's lower half and blushed when she saw how large and erected his member was. She didn't know if he would even fit into her, but Sakura was willing to try. Biting her bottom lip,  
the kunoichi nodded at Sasuke, giving him permission to enter her. The Uchiha spread apart Sakura's knees and placed himself at her wet enterance. Only placing the tip of his member into her tight wet passage, he soon heard Sakura whimper.

Caressing her sweaty cheek, Sasuke slowly slid into her until he was fully sheathed. Grunting and trying to stay incontrol Sasuke pulled out of her and then back in. Sakura arched her back when the Uchiha re-entered her again and scrunched her face up. The pain was bad at first but now it was tolerable and was soon replaced with wave of pleasure. Moaning the Uchiha's name Sakura tightened the grip she had on Sasuke's shoulder and cried out in ecstacy.

Both moved in a timely rythem and moaned out eachothers names. Sasuke held onto the kunoichi's hips as he slammed into her and felt his limit nearing. Grunting and giving his last thrust, the Uchiha released his seed inside of Sakura and collapsed on top of her. Sakura panted and encircled her arms around the worn out Sasuke, she as well as he were covered in a sheen coat of sweat. Sasuke wobbly used his arms to push himself up and look at the face of Sakura.

He removed himself from Sakura's passage and fell over beside her. Sasuke grabbed a blanket and threw it over both their forms, he found Sakura turned on her side and looking at him intently. She gave a faint smile before closing her tired eyes and falling into a deep and pleasent sleep. Sasuke caressed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her protectively. The raven haired shinobi closed his onyx eyes for a brief second and was asleep. He loved hearing Sakura call out his name and the way she looked at him with those emotional green eyes. A small smile spread across the Uchiha's features as he dreamt on about 'his' cherry blossom...

The moon was bright and let in its white glow through the open window of the Uchiha's room. It sent crisp night air into the hot room and gave both the 'lovers' shivers and goosebumps. A shadow lurked in a tree outisde the open window and peered with his sharingan eyes into the occuppied room. Letting a smirk form on his particularly handsome face, his hair which was pulled back in a low ponytail swayed with the fresh breeze... 


	13. Under A Watchful Eye

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

The moon was bright and let in its white glow through the open window of the Uchiha's room. It sent crisp night air into the hot room and gave both the 'lovers' shivers and goosebumps. A shadow lurked in a tree outisde the open window and peered with his sharingan eyes into the occuppied room. Letting a smirk form on his particularly handsome face, his hair which was pulled back in a low ponytail swayed with the fresh breeze...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 13: Under Watchful Eyes

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The moon was still in the darkened sky as Itachi made his way back to the Akatsuki base. He must report what his eyes had just saw, that Haruno Sakura survived and now resided in Konohagakure. The thing that bothered Itachi was 'how' the kunoichi survived after she was half unconcious and thrown into the river, where he thought she had drowned. And now she was staying with his younger brother...

Itachi ran past many trees while heading back to the fortress. The Uchiha caught sight of the Akatsuki hideout far off in the distance and increased his speed. By the time he made it back, Itachi was out of breath as he walked into the hideout. Itachi headed towards the meeting room where all the members of Akatsuki met on a daily bases. He knew that everyone would want to know what he found out.

Deidara was sitting impatiently with one leg crossed over the other. Itachi walked into the dark room and quickly sat in his own chair in between Deidara and Kisame. Once the Uchiha was seated Sasori spoke up in a low voice.

"What reports do you have?"

Smirking, Itachi parted his lips and began speaking.

"I have some important reports on the village of Konoha..."

"Go on..." Sasori urged the Uchiha.

"Well the kunoichi that I thought was dead isn't..." Itachi said.

"I have just seen her with my little brother."

Deidara smirked and thought that it was his turn to speak.

"She might tell the Hokage about our plans of attacking Konohagakure...?"

"Not if shes dead..." Itachi said calmly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haruno Sakura opened and closed her eyes numerous times before slightly waking up. She looked over beside her and saw that Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her waist.  
A smile graced her rosy lips as Sakura snuggled closer to the youngest Uchiha. She placed her hand to rest on Sasuke's well toned chest and breathed in his musky scent. Pressure was applied to the small of her back as Sasuke tried pulling her closer to him.

The Uchiha smirked and opened his charcoal eyes to look upon the face of Haruno Sakura. Blushing, the kunoichi remembered that they were both stark naked under the thin layer of blankets that covered them. The events of last night replayed through Sakura's head, she looked at the handsome face of Sasuke and rested her head at the crook of his neck. Sakura gasped when she felt the Uchiha pull her on top of him.

Sakura pushed aside the Uchiha's bangs that hid his onyx orbs. Before Sakura could pull away her hand, Sasuke took it in his hand and held onto it firmly. The youngest Uchiha caressed her cheek and embraced her. Sasuke took in her scent and momentarilly closed his eyes, the Uchiha stroaked her pink hair and pulled her closer to him. Sakura used her hands to lift herself off of Sasuke and was now only inches away from his face.

The Uchiha closed the distance between them and let their lips meet in a chaste kiss. Before Sakura could pull away she felt the Uchiha's tongue touch her bottom lip, without knowing what she was doing Sakura parted her lips and allowed him to enter. Sasuke was now pinning her down on the bed and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. The kunoichi ran her fingers through his raven hair and smiled into the kiss.

Both pulling away and panting for breath, Sakura managed to free herself of his grip and began changing. Once the last piece of her undergarments were on her, Sakura began to head back to her room. A pain spread from between her thighs and up to the bottom of her stomach. Wincing slightly, Sakura made it to her room without screaming out in pain.  
Her body smelled like... like sex...

Turning the taps, warm water rushed out and made contact with the bathtub. Sakura stripped herself and stepped into the warm water, letting it soak her body and then lathering shampoo into her messy pink locks. She scrubbed her body with soap and rinsed it off. Once Sakura was finished she turned the taps until the water stopped running and slowly stepped out of the bathtub.

The kunoichi wrapped a white towel around herself and took a seperate towel to dry her hair. Sakura emerged from the bathroom, water still dripping off of her porcelain skin and rosette locks. She let the towel fall in a heap on the floor as Sakura reached her dresser, opening it she pulled out a pair of dark pink panties and a matching bra. Sakura grabbed a blue spaghetti strap top and a thin black sweater, looking in the bottom drawer she found a black skirt and quickly stepped into it. She took out a birth control pill and headed back into the washroom, taking a hand full of water Sakura put the pill in her mouth and quickly swallowed it down in one gulp.

The skirt was a bit short but the kunoichi didn't seem to notice. Walking towards the mirror, Sakura took out a brush and began combing through the tangles. Once done she took out some lip gloss and applied it to her lips. The rose haired woman walked out of her bedroom and into the living room to wait for Sasuke. She sat on the comfortable couch and awaited the arrival of the youngest Uchiha.

Soon enough, Sakura heard footsteps coming from the upstairs hallway and then descending down the stairs. Turning herself on the couch, she was met with Uchiha Sasuke wearing his regular chunnin clothes. Sakura stood from the couch and walked over to him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

Giving her a smile, the kunoichi spun on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. She was just about to grab a box of cereal when a hand gripped her wrist and she was pulled into a hard chest. Tilting back her head, Sakura saw the Uchiha staring at her before pulling her closer to him. The rosette haired woman felt Sasuke lean in closer until his lips were only inches away from her right ear.

"Lets go out for breakfast... hmm?"

Nodding her head Sakura broke free from the Uchiha's grip and managed to slip on her sandels. Sasuke followed suit and both were already out the door, walking towards the direction of Ichiraku. Sakura was seated across from Sasuke and eating her miso ramen. The Uchiha was far too intoxicated by Sakura's beauty that he hardly touched his ramen.  
Slurping the noodles into her mouth, Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave him a questioning gaze.

Shrugging her shoulders when the Uchiha looked away from her and began eating his miso ramen. Sakura almost jumped out of her seat when she heard someone scream her name from the top of their lungs. Uzumaki Naruto was behind Sakura's chair and was now hugging her from behind. Nearly choking on the noodles that were traveling down her throat, Sakura coughed a couple times before speaking.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" The kyubbi holder asked.

"This is 'my' favourite ramen stand in all of Konoha."

"I guess your right..." Sakura spoke with a bit of laughter.

"The other reason I'm here is because Tsunade-ba chan wants you to report to the hospital..."

Nodding her head Sakura stood from her seat and looked for the waitress. Upon seeing a pink haired woman stand up, a nearby waitress hurried over and looke at the two shinobi that were seated at the table.

"This one is on the house!" The waitress happily said.

"You two are such a cute couple..."

A faint blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks when she heard what the waitress had said. She bowed in thanks and then towards the Uchiha, Sakura said good bye to the two male nins and raced towards the hospital. She burst throught the front doors and caught sight of Tsunade at the front desk, speaking to Shizune Sakura pressumed.  
Walking towards the hokage Sakura outstretched her arm and poked Tsunade on the shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes Sakura.."

"I have to check you out today."

Following the godaime towards a room on the first floor, Sakura entered and was seated on a hopital bed. Tsunade looked at all of the areas where the wounds were and began to write something on the clipboard. Tsunade did a few tests and was done in the hour, sighing in relief Sakura began to walk out of the room but stopped when the hokage called her name.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura you can now leave the Uchiha residence and go back to your apartment..."

Sakura had almost forgotten about her apartment the entire time she had stayed with Sasuke. But she didn't want to leave, being with Sasuke was like being in heaven and Sakura really wanted to stay. Knowing better than to argue with the hokage herself Sasuke bowed and headed out of the hospital. The kunoichi walked along the streets of Konohagakure and saw the Uchiha far off in the distance.

She ran towards him and caught her breath before talking.

"Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama thinks that I should return to my own home..."

If his back wern't turned to the kunoichi, Sakura would have seen a look of disappointment cross the Uchiha's features. Slowly turning around he was met with the angelic face of Haruno Sakura. He ran his fingers through his raven coloured hair before speaking.

"Do you want to go home Sakura?"

Looking down Sakura answered the Uchiha's question and was totally honest about it.

"No..."

"Then... stay with me..." Sasuke said calmly.

Her emerald eyes widened when she heard Sasuke.

"I don't want to be a burden to you..."

"You will never be a burden Sakura..." The Uchiha said.

With that being said, Sasuke gripped her hand and both headed towards home. The Uchiha was happy that Sakura didn't want to go back to her house and instead wanted to stay at his house. To the Uchiha it felt like it was Sakura's house too and not only his... Sure he loved Sakura and wanted to be with her every second of the day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Itachi ran through the thick forest of Konohagaure, his cape billowing as he ran at top speed. The eldest Uchiha had to find Sakura when she was unguarded and then he would have to kill her. He only prayed that she didn't tell antone about their plans on attacking Konoha yet. Itachi was sure that he would make her death as painful as he could possibly make it for her.

Masking his chakra as the eldest Uchiha jumped into a tree and landed on a branch. In the distance he could see two figures walking hand in hand, upon focusing on the two Itachi instantly knew that it was his foolish little brother and the cherry blossom. Killing Sakura would be more fun than he thought, if she was dead Sasuke would never be able to forgive himself.

Itachi would have to wait for the opportune moment to strike and in the hopes that his brother wouldn't be close by. Itachi began to follow the two at a far distance, until they reached a fairly large house. The eldest Uchiha recognized the house and knew that it was the same house he had murdered the Uchiha clan in. Itachi saw the two enter the house and silently sat in a nearby tree.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once the two had entered the house, Sasuke gently pushed the kunoichi down on the couch and fiverishly kissed her rosy lips. Caught slightly off guard, Sakura kissed the Uchiha back with just as much passion. His tongue down dove into her crevice and stroaked her own. Sakura felt the zipper of her sweater come down until just her top was exposed. Sasuke caressed the kunoichi's cheek as he lifted the top over her head.

LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

Quickly discarding it onto the floor, the Uchiha went back to kissing her swollen lips. The only thing in Sasuke's way was the pink bra that covered Sakura's breasts, in one swift motion the bra Sakura was wearing was unclasped and fell to the floor. The Uchiha immidiately began attacking one of her hardened nipples, licking around it then taking it into his waiting mouth.

Sakura moaned out the Uchiha's name as he bit down on her nipple. The rosette haired woman ran her fingers through his raven hair and pulled his head closer to her chest. Sasuke massaged the lone breast and continued sucking her hardened one, Sakura felt herself becoming wetter the more Sasuke proceeded with his minstrations. Leaving her nipple, Sasuke went to the other and began licking around it before taking it into his mouth.

The Uchiha began pulling down Sakura's skirt until it clung from her ankles. Sasuke absent mindly placed his knee inbetween Sakura's thighs, he could feel her wetness seaping through her panties and on his knee. Sakura reached up and gripped onto Sasuke's shirt, she pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor. The kunoichi rubbed Sasuke's rippling abs and his well toned chest.

Grunting whenever Sakura touched his bare chest, Sasuke moaned between sucking her nipple. The Uchiha slid down Sakura's panties and looked at her with hungry eyes.  
Sakura was once again kissed by the raven haired shinobi and felt his hand wander southwards until it reached its destination. Moaning in pleasure when Sasuke applied pressure to her clit with his thumb.

The Uchiha traced her silky wet folds with his fingers and felt her juices begin to extract. Sasuke tortured Sakura's clit a while longer before placing his index finger at her entrance and plunging into it. Sakura closed her emerald eyes and cried out his name in a heated passion. The Uchiha pumped in and out of her, until he felt her juices literaly spilling out of her.

Sakura bucked her hips and moved with Sasuke's intruding finger at a passionate rythem. Kissing the rosy lips of Sakura before removing his finger, Sasuke widened her legs and placed his head infront of her womanhood. Sakura grunted pleasurably when she felt the Uchiha's tongue delve into her enterance. Sakura wouldn't last much longer and knew that she would come anytime now.

Giving out a whimpering cry as Sakura came, the Uchiha moved his head just in time and smirked at seeing how wet he had made her. He acted quickly and lapped all of her juices, moaning when Sasuke's talented tongue licked her dry Sakura rested her head back. Her breaths were shallowed and her forehead was covered with a coat of sweat.

Sasuke removed his shorts and then slid off his boxers. The Uchiha placed his forehead against Sakura's and let their breaths mingle, he stared into her emerald orbs and began speaking.

"Are you ready?"

Nodding her head and giving the Uchiha permission to enter her. Bracing herself, Sakura tightened her eyes shut and waited for Sasuke to enter her. Sucking in a breath Sasuke placed himself at her enterance and let only the tip of his throbbing member to enter her slowly. Gripping onto Sasuke's broad shoulders, the rosette haired woman felt the barrier brake and pain erupt from her womanhood.

Sakura cried out and waited for the Uchiha to thrust into her. Sasuke let her adjust to his size inside of her and then gently began pumping in and out of her. The pain dissipated and was instantly exchanged with pleasure. Sasuke held in a grunt when he slowly entered Sakura again and this time his thrusts became faster and harder. Sasuke straddled the kunoichi's hips and moaned out her name.

It felt so good to be inside of her again, the way her walls clenched around his throbbing length, and her screaming out his name. The way it rolled off her sweet tongue made Sasuke pump into her with even more passion. Sakura soon began to move with him and met him thrust for thrust, the Uchiha felt his release nearing and gave one last thrust before reaching his limit.

"Sa-ku-ra!"

"Sa-su-ke!"

Both had their climax at the same time, Sasuke removed his member from her enterance and collapsed ontop of Sakura. The Uchiha's breaths were ragged and laboured as was Sakura's. Their bodies were covered with a coat of sheen sweat and seemed to glisten. Sasuke held onto Sakura as if she were going to break if he let her go.

END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON END LEMON 

Both were too focused with eachother at the moment and didn't notice a shadowed figure looking throught the living room window. A smirk played across his very handsome features and the cape he wore swayed with the cool breeze. Uchiha Itachi already had a feeling that his little brother had taken the innocence of the pink haired woman, Haruno Sakura.

The only thing that crossed the eldest Uchiha's mind was that he was going to keep a watchful eye on the cherry blossom. Now that he knew for sure that Sasuke had taken the kunoichi, his plan could be put into action... 'soon... very soon...' 


	14. Intentions

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

The only thing that crossed the eldest Uchiha's mind was that he was going to keep a watchful eye on the cherry blossom. Now that he knew for sure that Sasuke had taken the kunoichi, his plan could be put into action... 'soon... very soon...'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 14: Intentions

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke used his hands to lift himself off of the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura looked into his dark onyx orbs and gave him a genuine smile, Sasuke did the same and used his thumb to rub her bottom lip. He felt Sakura relax into the touch and give out a pleasurable sigh before closing her eyes. Sasuke lowered his head and nuzzled her slender neck, her arms tightened around his waist as his breath touched her neck.

Soon Sasuke found himself under the kunoichi, who now had her rested against his well toned chest. The Uchiha stroaked her soft pink hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura smiled against his chest and let her eyes lids slower drop until she was in complete darkness. And the sound of Sasuke's soft breathing was the only she could hear. The Uchiha heard Sakura's breathing even out and knew that she was asleep.

Sasuke kissed the top of her head and let his own eyes close. The Uchiha could feel himself beginning to slip away into darkness, the sound of the cherry blossom's breathing relaxed him and he soon found himself drifting off into sleep. The hand that was stroaking Sakura's hair stopped it's movements and fell limply away from her head and dangled from the edge of the couch.

Uchiha Itachi left the window and headed towards Konoha forest where he would wait for his 'prey', Haruno Sakura...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bright sunlight filtered through the window and into the Uchiha residence. A pink haired woman's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up, upon realizing that she was still naked and on top of Uchiha Sasuke. Blushing as she recalled the passion filled events of yesterday, Sakura looked at the handsome sleeping face of Sasuke. She always thought that he looked cute when he was asleep, like there was no care in the world.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sakura toppled off of Sasuke and landed hard on the wooden floor. Massaging her 'now' sore butt, the pink haired woman stood up and headed in the direction of her bedroom. Setting up a nice warm shower, Sakura began brushing her teeth and waited a while longer for the water to reach the right temperature. Slowly getting in the shower and immidiately washing off the sweat from her body, Sakura poured shampoo in the palm of her hand and began scrubbing it into her messy hair.

She rubbed soap all over her body and let the warm water rinse her clean of any soap. The kunoichi let the water pelt against her smooth skin and let her body relax. Sakura turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying off her wet body. Sakura began to blow dry her wet matted hair until it was just a little damp.  
She stepped out of the bathroom and picked out her clothes for the day.

Sakura put on her regular ninja clothes, a tight, black off the shoulder top adorned her upper half. It was perfect for her body and showed off her many curves, the top was pretty low cut and showed a great deal of her developed breasts. A mesh material started right under her breasts and stopped a little under her belly button. A grey skirt covered her lower half and ended above her knees, slits ran up the sides and stopped below her thighs.

Sakura felt like... like herself again... like nothing ever happened to her... like Itachi had never abducted her and took away her precious memories. Shuddering at the thought,  
the kunoichi felt like there was still something missing. It hit her like a ton of bricks, her leaf village headband... But since she was with Akatsuki for 1 year, Sakura remembered that she ran a slit across the symbol.

And just by wearing it meant that she was no longer tied to the village that was home to her for so many years, Konoha... Sakura grabbed a spare blanket that was on her bed and headed back downstairs. Sasuke was still fast asleep and looked like he was shivering due to his source off warmth that was gone. Throwing the blanket over his naked muscled body, Sakura placed a kiss on his forehead and went into the kitchen.

It was still pretty early so Sakura dicided to make some breakfast. Taking out a frying pan and some eggs and milk, the kunoichi began to make an omlette. Once the last bit of egg batter was in the frying pan, Sakura watched as it began to form into an omlette. Before it began to burn Sakura scooped the omlette out of the frying pan and placed it on a plate.

Upon the wafting smell of omlettes filled the kitchen and living room, Sasuke stirred in his sleep and sniffed the air. Something delicious caught his senses and the Uchiha quickly sat up. Looking around and noticing that he was covered in only a blanket, he gripped it around his waist and traveled into the kitchen. Sasuke peered around the corner and caught sight of Haruno Sakura scrambeling around the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen, Sakura sensed chakra behind her and she turned around with the omlette on a plate. The kunoichi relaxed at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke and walked up to him with the omlette. A huge smile spread across her beautiful features as she handed the Uchiha his breakfast. Sasuke accepted the omlette gratefully and tightened his hold on the blanket.

Noticing that he was only covering up with a mere blanket, the Uchiha hurridy placed the omlette on the table and ran upstairs. Reaching his room, Sasuke threw off the blanket and watched as it fell to the floor. Rummeging through his drawers, the Uchiha found a black t-shirt, identical to his blue one and pulled it on over his head. He put on a pair of dark grey knee length shorts.

Tieing on his leaf village headband, Sasuke brushed his hair and teeth before heading back downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, the raven haired nin sat in a chair and ate the well made omlette. It was the best thing he had every tasted and finished it off quickly, knowing Sakura she had another omlette and was already passing it to the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke finished off the second omlette just as fast as the first one, and took a large sip of the milk Sakura just handed to him. The glass was emptied and placed on the table along with the empty plate onlt containg a few crumbs. Picking up the plates and glasses, Sakura dumped them into the sink and began washing the dishes.  
The Uchiha his phone ring and walked over to it and lifted it from the reciever.

"Hello..." He said calmly.

"Hey teme!" The loud mouth ninja nearly shouted.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke said with a hint of irritation.

"Wanted to know if you would like to train with me and Kakashi sensei!?!"

Thinking for a second and remembering that he hadn't trained in a while now, almost a whole week to be exact...

"When and where?" He asked.

"In a half hour!" Naruto said happily.

Before the kyubbi holder could say goodbye to Sasuke, he hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen. Sakura looked up from washing the dishes and gave Sasuke a confused look.

"Who was that?"

"The dobe..." Sasuke replied huskily.

"I'm going to train for a while..."

Nodding her head, Sakura washed the last dish and turned off the tap. She dried her slightly pruney hands and walked towards the living room, Sakura sat on the couch and wondered what she would do while Sasuke was out training. Upon seeing a framed picture of Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, Sakura thought of her own parents and the perfect idead came to her head.

"I'm going to go and visit my mom and dad's graves later on..." She said blankly.

Holding back stinging tears of pain and redemption, Sakura closed her eyes and stood from the couch. The Uchiha approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Sasuke embraced her and gave her words of reassurance. Not allowing her tears to fall and show anymore weakness, Sakura hugged back the Uchiha and took in his musky scent that drove her wild.

Pulling away from eachother, Sasuke looked at the time and gave the kunoichi a chaste kiss. Closing her emerald eyes and losing herself in the kiss, Sakura felt the Uchiha move away and the warmth of his body dissipate from her. Sighing, Sakura watched as he put on his sandels and grabbed a kunai holster. Before the raven haired shinobi opened the front door he turned to look at Sakura.

"Take care of yourself Sakura..."

"Bye Sasuke-kun..." She said in a quiet voice as she watched Sasuke close the door behind him. Sakura walked upstairs and entered her room, she sat down on the soft bed and did nothing inparticular. Letting her body slowly fall and land on the soft bed matress, Sakura stared blankly at the pale white ceiling and then glancing at the digital clock at her bedside.

It read, 11:30 a.m. Sitting up and letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed, Sakura jumped down and walked over to her dresser. Opening the first drawer the kunoichi shuffled around through her undergarments until she found a kunai holster and various weapons. Tsunade had always told her that even if she was going for a walk, that Sakura should akways equip herself with weapons that would prove useful.

Konohagakure was known to be quite dangerous, especially at night and Sakura wasn't willing to take a chance. Tieing on the kunai holster around her upper leg and filling it with kuani, and shuriken. Sakura then equipped herself with a weapons pouch which tied around her waist and the pouch was at the back side. the kunoichi filled it with senbon and more shuriken.

Sakura walked out of her room and down the stairs, she slipped on her sandels and ran out of the Uchiha residence. Sakura ran in the direction of her best friend's flower shop. She was going to buy some flowers for her deceased parents, the pink haired woman opened the door and heard the familiar jingle of the bell as she walked inside the fairly large shop.

Yamanaka Ino sat behind her desk reading a fashion magazine and was totally oblivious to the world around her. She didn't even hear Sakura walk in until she placed two different types of bouquets on the desk. Nearly jumping out of her chair, Ino gave out a small scream and stared at the smiling face of Haruno Sakura. Placing a hand over her now racing heart, the blonde haired woman breathed quickly before speaking.

"Forehead girl... you scared me..."

Sakura let a giggle escape from her throat as she pointed at the flowers.

"I'm just here to buy flowers, Ino-pig..."

Sticking her tongue out at her best friend, Ino called out the price and collected the money that Sakura handed to her. Taking the large bouquets of flowers, Sakura said goodbye to Ino and left Yamanaka flower shop. The kunoichi walked until the flower shop was almost out of distance, furrowing her brow, Sakura stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment.

She had no clue whatsoever where her parents were burried, this would be the first time that she would be going there. Taking in a deep breath, the kunoichi kept on walking and walking until she realized that she was getting no where. Sighing in irritation Sakura looked aroun where she currently was and spotted a lone cherry blossom tree way out in the distance.

Squinting her emerald eyes the rosette haired woman saw two stones placed under the Sakura tree. She ran at a steady pace and quickly picked up speed with each passing second, Sakura inhaled and exhaled deeply. She stopped only a few meters away from the two gravestones and slowly took small steps towards them. Almost as if she was afraid that something would happen if she wasn't cautious.

Letting out a deep breath that Sakura didn't know she was holding, she knelt infront of the two graves and placed her hand on the grass that grew infront of them. Blinking a few times and holding back tears, Sakura picked up the first bouquet of flowers and placed them infront of the gravestone, which had the inscriptions, Haruno Masami,  
carved into the beautiful marbles stone.

The flowers were white lilies and Sakura knew for a fact that her mother loved lilies. Closing her eyes and remembering the old days when her parents were alive, how her mother always nagged her about being a good ninja and now worrying about what other people said about her forehead which turned out not to be so big after all.  
Picking up the other bouquet of flowers, Sakura placed the viberant yellow carnations by the gravestone which had the words, Takehiko Haruno, inscribed into the stone.

Sakura placed both hands on the head of the gravestones and let her eyes fall shut. The kunoichi felt a gust of wind blow by and caused several blossoms to fall from the Sakura tree. The pink blossoms fell gracefuly to the grass floor, the rosette haired woman watched as some of the blossoms danced with the on coming breeze that swiftly fluttered them away from the tree and towards the distance.

A soaring sound cut through the quietness and Sakura rolled out of the way of a flying kunai. The sharp weapon was embeded into the trun of the cherry blossom tree,  
and made some blossoms fall to the ground. Using her elbow to prop herself up and look for the owner of the kunai, Sakura saw a cloaked figure standing not too far away from her.

Standing up, Sakura readied herself with a kuani of her own and held it out protectively infront of her. The pink haired woman widened her emerald orbs as she saw the cloaked figure rise his head and stare at her with is sharingan eyes. Taking a step back, Sakura heard his chuckle at her attempt to get farther away from him.  
Uchiha Itachi was back and Sakura had a bad feeling of what he wanted...

Gulping down the saliva that stopped half way down her throat, the kunoichi watched as the eldest Uchiha narrowed his eyes at her and took out a few sharingan. He placed them inbetween his fingers and aimed it towards Sakura. The rose haired woman was too paralized with fear to even move anymore, she felt as if she were imobile and would never be able to move again.

Her emerald eyes caught sight of Itachi as he crossed his arm over his chest and parted his lips to speak...

"I intend to kill you right now, cherry blossom..."

Those were the final words that Uchiha Itachi spoke before releasing the shuriken towards the kunoichi and watched as the neared her pale and trembling form. Closing her eyes, Haruno Sakura waited for the star bladed weapons to strike her and end her life... 


	15. Blood of a Cherry Blossom

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

"I intend to kill you right now, cherry blossom..."

Those were the final words that Uchiha Itachi spoke before releasing the shuriken towards the kunoichi and watched as the neared her pale and trembling form. Closing her eyes, Haruno Sakura waited for the star bladed weapons to strike her and end her life...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 15: Blood of a Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finding a new inner strength inside of her, Sakura managed to dodge the soaring shuriken. Blood trickled down her now wounded shoulder as a shuriken injured it. Cover her blood covered shoulder with her hand, Sakura looked at the face of Uchiha Itachi. He was gripping onto a kunai and slowly pacing towards her, tensing up before getting to her feet and escaping the flying weapon. Sakura felt a sudden sting from her shoulder the more she moved around.

"It seems that you have gotten slower..." Itachi stated flatly.

Sakura removed her hand from her injured shoulder and reached for a kunai. Her blood stained hand held on tightly to a kunai, she breathed in and out as she thought about the outcomes of fighting the powerful Uchiha Itachi. Sakura came to a conclusion and knew that she would have a slim chance of surviving if she attacked him back, but if she didn't fight the elder Uchiha then he would without a doubt kill her...

Letting out a deep breath, Sakura charged towards the Uchiha and slashed around the kunai. Luck was not on her side today, she watched as Itachi knocked the kunai out of her hand and it fell to the ground. Jumping backwards and avoiding being struck with a kunai to the stomach, Sakura forgot all about the pain in her shoulder and focues on her objective. The kunoichi watched Itachi's movements as he ran towards her.

She was almost positive that he would attack from above, Sakura quickly rolled out of the way as she saw Itachi disappear. That was her mistake and she ended up right in front of the Uchiha.  
Before Sakura could make her next move, Itachi kicked her hard in the gut and sent her flying into the cherry blossom tree. The power of the impact caused the tree trunk to dent and made Sakura cough up a large amount of crimson blood.

Wiping the blood that trickled from her mouth, Sakura wearily stood up on shakey legs and stood in a defensive position. Momentarily glancing at her blood that covered a patch of grass, the rosette haired woman was now certain that she wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Itachi had already managed to injure her, and she hadn't even put a single scratch on him. This was to be expected after all, since Sakura had not trained for a while now.

The kunoichi saw Itachi disappear and appear in front of her. Quickly moving out of the way of a kunai aimed for her throat, Sakura felt him grab her pink hair and pull her backwards. Itachi held her from her medium length pink hair and chuckled at her. Opening her emerald orbs, Sakura saw the Uchiha glaring at her and thinking of a way to free herself she put her idea into action.

Sakura brought her knee up to the Uchiha's groin and was instantly released. She hit the ground hard and looked at Itachi was trying to show no look of pain even though Sakura knew that it must have hurt him. Standing up and grabbing a few shuriken, the pink haired woman threw them towards the Uchiha and watched him dodge them with no problem.  
Cringing at the pain in her shoulder, Sakura focused and tried to sense were the Uchiha went.

Hearing the sound of his cape swoosh as he ran, Sakura jumped into the air to avoid being tripped by his leg. Landing and doing a back hand spring, the kunoichi threw a kunai at Itachi and he dodged once again. She was going to get no where if he kept on dodging her damn weapons. Uchiha Itachi brought his fist back and landed a punch to the side of Sakura's cheek.

She heard a cracking sound ringing through her ears, Sakura knew that he broke her cheek bone. Placing her hand on her broken cheek, the kunoichi wanted to scream since she couldn't quite remember how to use her medical skills. She had been with the Akatsuki for a year and totally forgot how to preform any healing jutsus. Wanting to scream at the top if her lungs, Sakura ran head on towards Itachi.

Itachi smirked at how determined Sakura was, and jumped backwards to avoid her fist trying to collide with his face. The elder Uchiha took out a kunai and headed for Sakura,  
he vanished and this made the kunoichi panic BIG time. She couldn't sense his chakra anywhere, 'That bastard must have masked his damn chakra!' She thought angrily. The kunoichi jumped into the air. That was her biggest mistake...

Itachi appeared above her and used his leg to kick her in the left rib, Sakura used her arm to block the attack and felt her bone snap. 'Dammit!' Crying out in pain as Itachi brought the kunai down on her abdomen. Blood freely fell from Sakura's wounded abdomen, she landed on her feet and immidiately fell to her knees. The rosette haired woman breathed in and out. Her breaths came out shallow and ragged...

Itachi's chuckling filled her ears as she watched him approach her. Standing up Sakura only managed to do so for a split second before she lost her footing and fell backwards, she landed on her back and coughed numerous times. Blood was running down her chin as she continued to cough and cough, each one more rougher and louder than the last.

Sakura wrapped her left arm tightly around her bloody abdomen. Using her usless other arm, Sakura pushed herself up and ignored the pain emitting from it. She saw that her whole upper front side was nearly covered in crimson blood. The pink haired woman panted as she took out a few shuriken, taking aim and letting them soar towards the Uchiha.

She heard the sound of the weapons being embeded into the tree trunk and not the sound of it ripping through Itachi's flesh. A hard fist collided with her wounded abdomen and made her cry out in pain. Sakura's vision was blurred and made it extremely hard for her to see what she was doing. The elder Uchiha gripped onto the kunoichi's top and threw her sideways.

Sakura rolled until she felt her side collide with a gravestone. Itachi was standing over her in an instant and didn't waste anytime in attacking her while she was down.  
The Uchiha raised his foot and brought it down hard against her left side, her ribs broke and caused Sakura to scream out until she was silenced by Itachi's caloused hand that now covered her mouth.

"He... hel... p..." That was what Sakura tried to mutter out, but the hand covering her mouth was making it difficult. Finding a voice inside of her head that told her she should just give up and exept her cruel fate. To die by the hands of Uchiha Itachi, the fucker who murdered his own damn clan and scarred his little brother for life.  
Sakura felt her last bit of strength leave her body as she felt Itachi's cold hand wrap around her slender neck.

The oxygen coming in immidiately stopped and was blocked off, gasping and trying to pry his fingers from around her neck. Sakura was slammed against the cherry blossom tree, the shuriken that were sticking out from the trunk, were now piercing through her back. She opened her eyes slightly. They were half lidden as she watched a single blossom float to the ground and land in her large puddle of crimson blood.

Her arms fell limply to her sides as she felt her last breath barely escape her lips as Itachi tightened his grip around her neck... Sakura let her eyes fully close as she felt her lungs burn for the need of oxygen. Her skin was deathly pale and her body was covered in her own blood, Sakura felt darkness take over and coldness surround her entire body, enveloping her into ice coldness until her body went numb.

When Itachi felt the kunoichi's pulse become faint and then completely stopped, he unwrapped his hand from around her now slightly blue neck where he was sqeezing her very life out of her. The elder Uchiha gazed upon the falling cherry blossom until she made contact with the ground near her parent's graves. Smirking at how finely he had done his job, Itachi swung around and walked towards konohagakure forest where he would return to Akatsuki base and tell the members of the death of Haruno Sakura...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uzumaki Naruto was thrown to the ground along with Uchiha Sasuke, by their former perverted sensei Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke sat up and watched as Naruto charged towards the older male, raising his fist the kyuubi holder was once again thrown to the ground. Smirking at how hopless Naruto was, the raven haired ninja stood up and preformed a few hand seals before shouting out...

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!"

Sucking in some air, Sasuke blew out fire and watched as Kakashi dodged. The Uchiha ran towards him and moved away from his ex-sensei's long line of punches and kicks, he ducked and stuck out his leg. Sasuke was able to knock over Kakashi and Naruto instantly used his shadow clone jutsu. Hundreds of Naruto's appeared and held the perverted silver haired man in placed.

Showing a foxy grin, Naruto disarmed the jutsu and sat on the ground. He grabbed his water bottle and drank a good half of the crystal clear water. Sasuke wiped the sweat that formed on his forehead and began to drink his own water. Kakashi didn't bother to drink any water, and instead began reaing his 'Icha icha paradise' book. The youngest Uchiha panted and slowly stood up.

"I'm going to head home..." He stated as stoic as ever.

The perverted sensei nodded his head and so did Naruto. Sasuke said goodbye to them and made his way back home, he wanted to take Sakura in his arms and bring her up to his bedroom and... Shaking his head, Sasuke focused first on getting home and then about what he would do to his cherry blossom. The raven haired shinobi thought about getting Sakura some flowers and instead headed to Yamanaka flower shop.

Walking in he was greeted by none other than Ino Yamanaka, she put on a cheery smile. Sasuke looked around the fairly large shop and began to select what he wanted.  
The Uchiha wanted it to be an assorted bouquet of flowers, with different colours. It took him about a good half hour, but in the end Sasuke walked out of the shop with a large bouquet of beautiful flowers.

The outer flowers were white roses, and the ones before them were white lilies. There were about 10 roses and 15 lilies, but the center piece was what made the bouquet stand out completely. A single short, thin branch of a cherry blossom tree was in the center, at least 5 fully bloomed pink blossoms were what caught the Uchiha's eye in the Yamanaka flower shop.

As Sasuke walked home he pictured the look on Sakura's face when she saw what he got her. That was what made Sasuke want to get home all the sooner, but after a short 15 minutes the Uchiha arrived at his front door steps. Turning the knob and pushing the door open, he hid the flowers behind his back. Sasuke closed the door and moved into the living room, he thought that she would be asleep by now...

"Sakura..."

No response.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and walked into Sakura's room. No one was there, he ran into his room and still found it empty. Sasuke headed back dowstairs and checked the backyard and kitchen. She wasn't even home, he remembered that she had said that she was going to visit her mother and father's graves. Sasuke sat on the couch'  
and waited patiently for Sakura to walk through the door and into his awaiting arms.

A few minutes passed, they turned into more minutes and then finally a full 1 hour passed. Standing up Sasuke was going to go out and look for her when the phone stopped him from opening it. Sighing and walking towards the ringing phone Sasuke picked it up.

"What?" He said with irritation.

He heard a sniffle from the other end and thought it was Sakura.

"Is that you Sakura?" The Uchiha asked.

A very shy female voice spoke on the other end of the line.

"U... Uchiha-sa... san..." Hyuga Hinata stuttered.

"What is it...?"

More sniffling was heard from the other end.

"It... Its... ab... out Sak... Sakura-san..."

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he began shouting into the phone.

"What happend!" He demanded.

"Nar... Naruto-kun f... found Sakura-san..."

"She... shes de.. dead..."

Sasuke widened his onyx orbs at the news about his cherry blossom. The phone slipped from his hand and hit the wooden floor, Sasuke could feel tears at the rims of his eyes. The Uchiha let them fall and stain the floor, Sasuke ran out of his house and didn't bother to even lock it. He couldn't quite see due to the tears that blurred his vision.

Seeing that a few medical nins were running in the direction of the Haruno's graves, he followed them. Sasuke noticed that they had a stretcher with wooden handels,  
used for picking up the stretcher. The Uchiha flew past the medical nins and ran at top speed towards the Haruno gravesite. He saw far out in the distance, Naruto and Hinata on their knees and leaning over someone.

When Sasuke was only 20 feet away he knew that it was Sakura. He wanted to deny it, that it wasn't her but the pink hair splayed around the pale face of Haruno Sakura made it quite clear. Naruto and Hinata's shoudlers were shaking uncontrollably as they cried over the death of Sakura. As Sasuke reached them, the shy kunoichi looked up and stared at the Uchiha with redness around her eyes.

Sasuke fell on his knees right beside the pink haired woman and looked over her damaged and bloody form. Before he could take her in his arms and cry a few medical nins pushed him aside and pulled her onto the stretcher. They immidiately ran towards the hospital, the three shinobi followed right behind them. Sasuke didn't want to face the harsh truth that Haruno Sakura was dead...

The only thing that Sasuke could manage out was muffled by his silent crying.

"You can't be dead Sakura..." 


	16. Four Seasons

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

Sasuke fell to his knees right beside the pink haired woman and looked over her damaged and bloody form. Before he could take her in his arms and cry a few medical nins pushed him aside and pulled her onto the stretcher. They immidiately ran towards the hospital, the three shinobi followed right behind them. Sasuke didn't want to face the harsh truth that Haruno Sakura was dead...

The only thing that Sasuke could manage out was muffled by his silent crying.

"You can't be dead Sakura..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 16: Four Seasons

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rushing towards Konohagakure hospital behind the team of medic nins, Uchiha Sasuke along with Naruto and Hinata increased their speed and were hot on the medic ninja's trail. Their lungs were burning for the need of air and their legs were begging them to stop. None of them slowed down and ignored the signals their bodies were giving them. Hyuga Hinata was srill crying even as they kept on running and by the time they reached the front doors around her eyes were dark red.

Sasuke watched as the medic nins ran inside the hospital with incredible speed. Tsuande was at the front desk speaking to Shizune when one of the medic nins called her name. Turning around and giving the medical ninjas a serious expression, Tsunade looked at who was leying on the stretcher and cried out...

"Sakura!"

"Move her into the emergency room! NOW!" The hokage ordered.

The medic nins did as they were told and followed quickly behind Tsunade who led the way. The three shinobi went to follow the hokage but were stopped by Shizune.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here..."

The Uchiha was pissed off and slammed his hands on the front desk, Naruto quickly restrained him before Shizune had time to kick them out. Gradually cooling off, all three nins sat in the waiting room impatiently.  
There were so many questions that they had in their heads and hoped that Tsunade would be able to do something to save Sakura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The medic team placed Sakura on a hospital bed and instantly the hikage set to work. Tsunade placed her fingers at the side of the kunoichi's neck and waited to feel a pulse. Nothing... The godaime couldn't feel any heart beat, placing her ear against Sakura's chest Tsunade listened carefully. Nothing... Fear got the best of Tsunade as she faced the cruel truth, not wanting to even thin about giving up on her best student Tsunade ordered for an oxygen mask.

The hokage placed the clear mask over Sakura's nose and mouth, she let oxygen flow into the tube that was connected to the mask and travel into Sakura. Hooking up a heart rate monitor, Tsunade glanced at the screen and saw a green line, noise coming from the monitor told that there was no heart beat. Gathering chakra into her hands the hokage placed them over Sakura's chest and pumped chakra into the pink haired woman.

The heart monitor beeped and the once straight green line began to go up and down in triangular patterns. Sighing with relief Tsunade glanced at her apprentice and just when hope had settled in, it was gone as quickly as it came. The heart monitor went dead and made the same long non-stopping sound. Trying once more, Tsunade pumped more of her chakra into the kunoichi. Again the heart monitor beeped showing signs of life and then went dead.

Letting her tears fall from her eyes and stain the pale face of Haruno Sakura. The more Tsunade tried to get the pink haired woman's heart beating, the more of her chakra she used up. Feeling dizzy and nearly loosing her footing, Tsunade kept trying and trying.

"Tsunade-sama if you keep going at this pace... you will die..." One of the medic nins spoke up.

"I don't care!" The hokage shouted.

Preforming handseals and gathering twice as much chakra into her hands, Tsunade gave it her all and pushed in the her chakra. A green glow surrounded the pink haired woman and the heart monitor beeped loudly causing the green line to show Sakura's heart rate. Tsunade used up her last bit of chakra and let it flow freely from her hands and into her apprentice. A smile spread across Tsunade's face as she fell backwards.

One of the medic nins was fast to act and caught he hokage. Placing the godaime in a chair, the medic nins set back to their previous task. To save the life of Haruno Sakura... A blonde haired medic nin turned the knob from the oxygen tank and let more oxygen flow into the pink haired woman. Glancing at the heart monitor, the medic nin saw that Sakura's heart was trying to stabilize and beat at a normal pace.  
Her breathing was shallowed and you could hardly see her chest rise and fall.

A medic ninja began to wrap a bandage around Sakura's wounded abdomen and another used her chakra to fix her broken ribs and cheek. The same nin who wrapped up Sakura's abdomen wound began to do the same to her bloody shoulder. Once they were finished, the hokage began to stir and eventually awakened. Tsunade rubbed her almond orbs and looked at her apprentice, she couldn't bear to see Sakura like this.

There were many bandages on her and her body was still pale. The kunoichi was still having problems breathing on her own and needed the oxygen mask, Tsunade noticed that her body was covered in bruises and cuts. They hadn't changed her out of her clothes and instead used a kunai to rip it apart, now Sakura was only in her undergarments. Giving everybody who looked at her a clear view of her beaten up body.

Since the kunoichi lost a great deal of blood, there was a clear bag filled with crimson red blood. Black writing was visible on the bag and it said 'Blood type A'. From the blood bag was a small tube that conected to a needle and was attached to the back side of Sakura's arm. Tsnade knew that by just looking at the heart monitor and listening to how many times Sakura's heart beat. That there was still a high chance her body could fail her at anytime and she would die.

Sakura was still under critical condition and would need to be taken extra care of. Tsunade stood up and took one long last glance at her pink haired apprentice leying helpless on a hospital bed. Exiting the room, Tsunade made her way towards the front desk. Shizune was currently helping out a patient and the three shinobi were still in their same spots from almost a couple of hours ago. Slowly make her way towards them, the Uchiha looked up and began speaking.

"Where is Sakura!?!"

"She is in the emergency room right now..." Answered Tsunade.

"We are still not sure if she'll be able to pull through..."

Tears formed in he shy Hyuga's eyes and she began crying once again. Naruto embraced the kunoichi and patted her on the back, reassuring her that Sakura would be fine. The Uchiha gripped onto the arm rest and began speaking once again.

"Can I see her?"

"No..." Tsunade replied.

"She is still in very bad condition..."

With that being said, the godaime turned on her heel and began walking down a different hallway. When no one was in sight Tsunade let her body slid down the white walls and she silently cried. The hokage buried her head in her arms and her shoulders began to shake. Tsunade stayed like that for a while before Shizune found her and brought her back to the hokage tower. Back in the waiting room, the kyubbi holder glanced at his watch and slowly rose from his seat.

They had all been sitting in the waiting room for over five hours. Now it was just passed four o'clock. Naruto looked at his raven haired rival/best friend and made his way towards him until he was directly in front of the Uchiha.

"We should go Sasuke..." He didn't even bother adding the suffix 'teme' after his name.

"Its getting late..."

The Uchiha stood up and followed behind both Naruto and Hinata. His hands were shoved in his pant pockets, Sasuke looked back at the large hospital and let the cool breeze whip around his raven hair.  
Closing his charcoal orbs, the Uchiha uttered out a few words before continuing back towards his house.

"Take care Sakura..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Uchiha and many more people of Konohagakure went to visit the kunoichi who hadn't woken up yet. This caused worry in Tsunade but the medic nins said that it was natural for her not to awaken, especially since she had almost died. Yes, it was natural but that was said nearly a month ago and the medic nins began to worry themselves. They tried once to take Sakura off oxygen support but failed miserably...

Her breathing had instantly stopped and so did her slow beating heart. Since that day none of the medic nins have tried to take the mask off of Sakura. The Uchiha was the only person who stayed there at the hospital right beside Sakura every songle night. He was always found asleep by her side, his hand entangled with Sakura's. It brought a smile to Tsunade's face whenever she saw the so called cold hearted bastard Uchiha Sasuke showing affection for her apprentice.

By now Sakura's hospital room was filled with cards, balloons, and most of all flowers. Anbu were still investigating the area where Sakura was found in a pool of her own blood. No one knew who had done this to Sakura and could only figure it out with the help of Sakura, but she was still in a colma. The medic nins had came to a conclusion that since Sakura was showing a fairly slow recovering process and that she hadn't awakened yet. That she was somehow in a colma.

They were still unsure about how long Sakura would be in a colma for. Tsunade herself wasn't even able to know whether she would even awaken in the next few weeks to come. Now as Uchiha Sasuke stood at the bedside of Haruno Sakura, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms. He missed Sakura... The Uchiha was alone at his house and had no one to talk to when he was home. He even refused to train anymore until he saw the 'awake' face of Haruno Sakura. That was a promise...

Sakura's skin was still pale and clammy, her bruises were still slightly visible and her wounds havn't healed yet. The one inflicted upon her abdomen would constantly bleed and need to be changed of the soiled red bloodied bandage. The seasons changed and soon Summer turned to Autumn, a whole 3 months had passed and the pink haired beauty was still in a colma. Every day that passed made Sasuke even more skeptic about how much longer the colma would last.

Tsunade had said once that it could last as much as another day or another month. It was still unconfirmed... The kunoichi was skinny and more pale when another couple of months passed by, 3 to be exact.  
Winter was taking its toll and created horrible snow storms and the temperatures dropped tremendously. Sasuke sat in Sakura's room in a comfortable chair, holding a blanket hanging from his blankets and trying to stay warm.

Sasuke took the news he heard about a week ago pretty hard. The Uchiha had overheard Tsunade and another medic nin speaking in Sakura's room, Tsunade was raising her voice alot while the other tried to stay calm and had said that she thought it would be best if they just ended Sakura's suffering and put her to sleep. The hokage shouted at the medic nin and stormed out of the room. Sasuke knew that Tsunade would never do that to Sakura but the other medic nins would...

Yet another season passed by and it was early spring. Sasuke's birthday had already passed and now the Uchiha prodigy was 17. That was one month ago and now in about a week Sakura would turn 17.  
One particular day that scared the Uchiha was when a medic nin claimed that Sakura's heart stopped beating and he was shooed out of the room. four agonizing hours had went by slowly as Sasuke waited for Tsunade to come out of Sakura's room.

The pink haired woman made it through and was still on oxygen support. There were times when Sasuke would catch the hokage crying in Sakura's room and almost as if she thought Sakura could hear her,  
she had said for her to please wake up... Tsunade had arranged a get together for Sakura's seventeenth birthday. That was 2 months ago and once again it was middle summer, July was rather warm and the Uchiha almost found himself sweating to death sitting in Sakura's room.

There were rare times when Sakura would open her mouth, like she was trying to speak. She would lightly squeeze the Uchiha's hand when he was holding it. Sasuke truly believed that she was going to wake up soon but as the weeks passed by he doubted it. Now as Tsunade stood in Sakura's room and looked her over, checking her heart beat she counted how long the pink haired woman had been in the colma for.  
1 year and a month had already gone by and Sakura was still leying helpless on the hospital bed.

Walking towards the door and opening it for Uchiha Sasuke, the hokage stepped out and left him alone with Sakura. The raven haired ninja sat in his usual seat, situated beside Sakura's bed and once again took hold of her cold and pale hand. Uchiha Sasuke looked at Sakura's fragile body and he tightened his grip on her hand. Again... Sasuke felt her respond to his squeeze on her hand by doing the same thing, the only difference was that it was faint and weak.

"Sa... Sakura..."

Another light squezze was applied to the Uchiha's hand. He called out her name again. No response. not even another squeeze. The Uchiha noticed that Sakura had parted her lips and he could hear her trying to utter something out, even though she still had the oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth.

"S... S... Sa... Sas..." That was all she whispered out before falling silent again. Sasuke watched as the kunoichi furrowed her brow and tightened the close she had on her eyes. A tug at his hand could be felt and a gentle thrash of her head.

Haruno Sakura looked at the ceiling of the hospital room through half lidden eyes. Uchiha Sasuke watched in awe and amazement, he felt hope rising inside of him that the cherry blossom might awaken. A loud beeping sound filled the silent room as the heart monitor began to light up and make a continous beat like noise. Haruno Sakura thrashed her head violently and slid up her legs until her knees were pointed at the ceiling.

Medic nins filtered into the room and held the kunoichi down as they checked the heart monitor and forgot all about the Uchiha who was shoved into a corner. The raven haired nin watched as Sakura continued to thrash her head and lighly give out a cry. Sasuke could hear all the medical nins speaking at the same which made it difficult to understand exactly what they were saying. The one thing a brown haired medic nin yelled out before he was thrown out of the room was...

"Get Tsunade-sama!"

"I think Sakura's trying to wake up!" 


	17. Still Hope

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

Medic nins filtered into the room and held the kunoichi down as they checked the heart monitor and forgot all about the Uchiha who was shoved into a corner. The raven haired nin watched as Sakura continued to thrash her head and lighly give out a cry. Sasuke could hear all the medical nins speaking at the same which made it difficult to understand exactly what they were saying. The one thing a brown haired medic nin yelled out before he was thrown out of the room was...

"Get Tsunade-sama!"

"I think Sakura's trying to wake up!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 17: Still Hope

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke watched as the godaime rushed into the hospital room. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, the sound of the medic nins shouting and Haruno Sakura screaming. The Uchiha felt imobile and wished that he wasn't thrown out of the room.

Sasuke wanted to be by Sakura's side when she awakened... if she awakened. He wanted to be the first person she saw when Sakura opened her eyes for the first time in a year. Closing his eyes as he slid down against the wall, the Uchiha breathed in and out. He let his forehead rest against his knees as questions flooded his head. Sasuke heard the hokage yelling out orders to the medic nins, to stabilize Sakura, hold her down, and finally the one thing that scared him... She needs oxygen!

Fear got the best of the youngest Uchiha. He knocked loudly at the door and he was yelled at by Tsunade, telling him to go to the waiting room. Sasuke backed up and rammed into the white door, it was instantly swung open and he darted into the room filled with Sakura's agonizing cries. Moving aside from a medic nin who tried grabbing for him, Sasuke was almost by the kunoichi's bed side but was blocked by Tsunade.  
Before the Uchiha had anytime to run around the hokage, she drew back her fist and punched him in the gut.

The wind was knocked out of Sasuke as he suddenly went kimp and Tsunade had to catch him from falling. Struggeling a bit, the godaime managed to drag Sasuke out of the room and into the waiting room. She rested him in a chair and ran back to Sakura's room. Tsunade reached it quite quickly and went back to work on the pink haired woman. She glanced at the heart monitor and saw that Sakura's heart rate was way too high, grabbing the oxygen mask Tsunade placed it over Sakura's nose and mouth.

The most unexpected thing happened, Sakura opened her now faded emerald eyes and looked around the white room. Widening her orbs, Sakura tried to fight against the medic nins holding her body down. Noticing that there was an oxygen mask on her, Sakura opened her mouth. Her words came out rusty and cracked while she nearly screamed from the top of her lungs.

"Sasu... Sasuke-kun!"

The rosette haired woman lifted her trembeling arm and reached for the mask covering her nose and mouth. Tsunade was too fast and quickly gripped onto Sakura's wrist, she held it down even as her apprentice struggled against the hold on her wrist. Sakura shook uncontrollably, she had no clue as to what was going on. She never remembered going to Konoha hospital and even why she was there in the first place. Confused, Sakura continued to scream out and protest against the medic nins.

"W... why am I... I here?"

Tsunade knew that the kunoichi wasn't all there at the moment and she would probably fall into her coma again. Hot tears sprang to Sakura's eyes as she cried out for Sasuke, letting them fall and travel down her pale cheeks.  
Sakura just suddenly stopped struggeling against the medic nins and her body began to feel cold and numb. The medic nins felt the kunoichi go limp as her struggles became weaker and her screaming haulted to a stop. Her emerald eyes gleamed with fresh tears as she slowly closed her eyes.

Clear tears slipped from Sakura's closed eyes and streaked her cheeks once again. Finally releasing the pink haired woman, Tsunade wiped her sweaty forehead and sat in a nearby chair. One of the medic nins checked the heart monitor before they all flooded out of the room. Tsunade looked at her apprentice and her deathly pale skin tone, she walked up to her and placed a hand on Sakura's. The godaime leaned in closer until she was right next to the kunoichi's ear.

"Wake up Sakura..."

"Sasuke is waiting for you..."

Sakura gripped the bed sheets as she stirred in her coma. The words that Tsunade had spoken before leaving seemed to get through to Sakura. They echoed in Sakura's mind and her dream progressed until she was sweating and scrunching her face up. As if she thought it were real...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DREAM SEQUENCE

Haruno Sakura was standing in a field of cherry blossom trees. She plucked a blossom from a low branch and looked at it intently in her palm. Watching as the pink blossom was lifted from her hand by the light breeze,  
and danced with the wind. She smiled and watched as it drifted off into the distance, Sakura heard a familiar voice and spun around to meet Uchiha Sasuke.

"I missed you Sakura..."

Blushing at how the Uchiha had just admitted that he missed her, Sakura ran towards him and let Sasuke embrace her. It felt like she hadn't done this for so long and to finally be in his arms again it made Sakura happy.  
She tightened her grip on the Uchiha and felt him lift her up and spin her around before placing her back on the ground. Sakura pulled away from the embrace and looked at the hansome face of Uchiha Sasuke. The pink haired woman caressed his smooth cheek as he parted his lips.

"Wake up Sakura..."

Confused the kunoichi withdrew her hand. Before she could ask Sasuke exactly what him meant by 'wake up' his loud cry cut through the air. Widening her emerald eyes in complete fear, Sakura embraced the Uchiha and suddenly felt something warm against her front side. Looking down at herself, Sakura gave a whimper and let her tears stain her face. Blood... Sasuke's blood covered her entire front side. She looked at the pale face of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura was sure that he wasn't covered in blood when she had first seen him. Hearing Sasuke grunt in pain before falling into Sakura's arms, a deep chuckle could be heard. The kunoichi held onto the Uchiha's hand as he breathed in and out slowly. A kunai wound was evident on the Uchiha's abdomen as he continued to cry out in pain. Closing her eyes, Sakura summoned chakra to her hands and tried to heal Sasuke. Nothing happened and Sakura soon realized why...

She couldn't remember how to heal... Squeezing her eyes shut Sakura felt Sasuke go limp. Though before darkness took over Sasuke for eternity he uttered out a few soft words.

"Please Sakura... wake up..."

Haruno Sakura cried over his dead body and once again heard someone chuckle. Looking around her now dark surroundings, Sakura saw a figure in the distance. Blinking her emerald eyes and giving them a rub,  
Sakura nearly screamed out of total fear. Uchiha Itachi stood not too far from the kunoichi, noticing something glint Sakura squinted her eyes. Widening them when she discovered what it was, the eldest Uchiha held a kunai in his right hand covered in a dark red liquid.

He was the one who killed Uchiha Sasuke. The kunoichi closed her eyes and held on tighter to Sasuke's dead body and silently cried to herself. In an instant the Uchiha was in front of her and gripping onto the collar of her shirt, Sakura was lifted from the ground and dangled over Sasuke's body. Itachi held back his kunai and brought it down on Sakura's slender neck. The sound of her chocking on her own blood,  
made Itachi smirk and want to kill her the more.

Dropping Sakura, Itachi watched as she held her throat and whispered out a few words.

"Wake up..."

END DREAM SEQUENCE

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The raven haired shinobi jolted awake and looked around the waiting room. Sasuke glanced at the clock and thought back to when he was thrown out of the hospital room. That was nearly three hours ago! Sasuke stood up and headed towards Sakura's room. The Uchiha flung the door open and shut it behind him. He gazed at the form of Haruno Sakura and was at her side in an instant. Her breathing sounded laboured and to Sasuke almost like she was panting...

He looked at the heart monitor and saw that everything seemed to be normal with Sakura. Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke held her cold hand. He noticed that Sakura had her mouth slightly open and he heard her whispering something... Wake up? That was what she had spoken. Sasuke rubbed his sleepy eyes and stroaked the kunoichi's unruly pink hair. He caressed her left cheek and felt it freeze his warm hand when he made contact with it.

Removing his hand from Sakura's cheek, the Uchiha let out a deep breath and sat in a nearby chair. The room was so warm yet Sakura's body temperature was too low. Sasuke had gone to visit Sakura every day since she was placed in Konohagakure hospital, he was the only one who stayed the latest. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi all visited the kunoichi during the day and most of the evenings. Though they all had missions they were to go to and sometimes wouldn't see Sakura for almost a month.

Sasuke had refused to go on any missions until the cherry blossom awakened and instead resigned the missions to Uzumaki Naruto. Of course the 'future hokage' was literally jumping for joy, but soon after realized that would mean he wouldn't see his female teamate until he arrived back in Konoha. Kakashi sensei was usually in Sakura's room, sitting in the chair Sasuke was in and reading his 'icha icha paradise' book. Just recently the Uchiha had vowed to take Kakashi's perverted book and burn it.

Turning his attention to the pink haired woman who was stirring in the hospital bed. Sasuke gazed at her pale face, her cheeks were slightly sunken in and her lively pink hair seemed duller. The respiratory mask that covered her nose and mouth continued to pump oxygen into her damaged lungs. Sasuke watched as the kunoichi's chest rose and lowered with each laboured breath she took in and released out. The youngest Uchiha wanted to kill whoever did this to his cherry blossom.

No one was certain who the person behind this was and would continue to guess as long as Sakura stayed in her coma. She was the only one who knew who did this to her, and unless she came out of her coma,  
even for a short amount of time no one would know. Rubbing his temples as the Uchiha racked his brain for any suspect possible a knock at the door was heard. Hatake Kakashi stood at the other side of the white door, his perverted book in hand as usual.

"You can come in Kakashi..."

The older male opened the hospital room door and looked at his two former students. Kakashi buried his nose into his icha icha paradise book as he walked over to the pink haired woman. He momentarilly looked up from his book to glance at the kunoichi and the raven haired ninja. A look of sadness was evident on Kakashi's face, even if half of it was hidden behind the mask he wore. When their former sensei had found out about the news of Haruno Sakura, he became as enraged as the youngest Uchiha.

"How is she doing?" The silver haired jounin asked.

"The coma hasn't lifted yet. but other than that she seems to be fine." Sasuke responded.

Nodding his head, Kakashi said goodbye to the Uchiha and Sakura. Once the older male had left the room, Sasuke could hear very faint whispering coming from Sakura. Looking at the kunoichi, the Uchiha could see her opening her mouth and atleast trying to say something. Now knowing what the pink haired woman had said, Sasuke became confused. She kept on repeating the same words as earlier, 'wake up?  
Was she telling herself to wake up or simply just saying it with no real meaning...

The raven haired shinobi held Sakura's cold hand and to his surprise felt her squeeze his hand. The Uchiha knew that Tsunade had put Sakura on life support and needed a respiratory mask on her at all times.  
He knew that a few of the medic nins wanted to take Sakura off of life support, but by doing this it would slowly but surely kill her. The hokage was against it and wanted to keep Sakura alive as long as possible.  
Atleast until she could breathe on her own and no longer needed the life support or respiratory mask.

Tsunade herself wasn't even sure how much longer Sakura would be in a coma for. It had already been a year and still Sakura wasn't even able to stay concious for a mere 5 seconds. The hokage was afraid that the kunoichi would never recover and they would eventually have to let her go. The Uchiha was filled with hatred over the year and once again became quite distant from everyone else. There were times when he would have dreams about Sakura and him together again.

Where they would stay home and make love or take strolls around Konohagakure. When he awakened from his dreams, the Uchiha would at the other side of the bed and hope to see a sleeping Sakura. There was always no one there and made him feel alone. Sasuke closed his onyx orbs and tightened the grip on Sakura's freezing cold hand. The youngest Uchiha was now hardly ever at his house and was only there when he had to go sleep. Any other time of the day was spent by Sakura's bedside. watching her... waiting for her...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Itachi sat in the darkened room where all members of Akatsuki met up for meetings. He was told by Deidara that they had new plans on intruding Konohagakure, the last of the members entered the room and seated themselves. Clearing his throat before speaking, Sasori stood up.

"As you know the plans for envading Konoha have changed..."

"As of almost 2 years ago one of our new female members has been discharged and eliminated..."

Taking his seat, Deidara was fast to stand.

"The date of our envasion has been moved to... uh?"

The blonde Akatsuki member scratched the back of his head and gave all other members a confused look.

Rolling his eyes Kisame crossed his arms over his chest and sighed in irritation.

"In another month, you retard!"

Narrowing his blue eyes at the shark like man, Deidara sat back in his chair and repeated Kisame's words.

"One month yeah..."

"Like I was saying, in one month will are ordered to envade Konohagakure..."

Taking in all the information about the new plans, Itachi nodded his head and waited for the rest of the meeting to end. Soon enough all the members left the darkened room and returned to their own chambers.  
The eldest Uchiha ley awake in his bed and replayed the slaughter of Haruno Sakura in his head. He loved hearing her screaming out in pain, the way she tried to defend herself but with the cost of her own life.  
Itachi wished he could see the look on his brother's face when he discovered Sakura's bloody and beaten body.

The sharingan user wanted to feel the life being taken away from Sakura as he strangled her. Her smooth skin against his rough calloused hand and the oxygen supply being cut off from her esophagus. Smirking when he thought about doing the same thing to Sakura over again, he rolled to the side and stared blankly out the window. The moon was full and the stars stained the night sky. Uchiha Itachi closed his red eyes and let sleep take over him...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The youngest Uchiha became pissed when he thought about the pink haired woman being hurt and almost killed. He was going to make sure they die a slow and painful death. Sasuke squeezed the hand of Sakura even as he thought about how scared the kunoichi must have been. She thought that she was going to die and would have if it wasn't for Uzumaki Naruto finding her. A moment later and Sakura probably wouldn't be here right now, even if she was in a coma. Without noticing he was tightly squeezing the kunoichi's hand and clenching his teeth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DREAM SEQUENCE

Haruno Sakura sat on the Uchiha's lap, while he gave her butterfly kisses along her neck. Moaning out his name, the kunoichi felt herself being turned around by her shoulders and now faced Sasuke. The raven haired ninja smiled at her and tightly embraced her. Sakura hugged him back and ran her fingers through his dark hair, she gave him a chaste kiss and slowly pulled away from him. He placed both hands on her cheeks and parted his lips to speak.

"Wake up..."

Widening her emerals orbs, Sakura began to shout with confusion.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun!?!"

"I am awake!"

"Just wake up... please Sakura..." The Uchiha said with concern in his voice.

Sakura gripped Sasuke's shirt and saw that he slowly began to disappear, the kunoichi let her tears fall and stain her cheeks. She tried to pull the Uchiha in for a hug but felt that he was completely gone, his voice lingered on and echoed throughout the room. "Wake up..."

Sakura shut her jade eyes and began to cry and shout to herself.

"Wake up!"

"Sasuke-kun don't leave me!"

Sakura felt her heart pounding violently in her chest and the sound of it pumping throughout her ears. She felt so alone now, the words that Sasuke had spoken about waking up. Sakura didn't understand, she was awake... wasn't she? His voice continued to echo until it eventually faded away and everything was silent. Only the sound of Sakura crying and pounding her fists against the couch. She felt herself drifting into a deep sleep, her eyes slowly began to close until they were half lidden.

"Wake... up..."

END DREAM SEQUENCE

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Uchiha gripped tighter onto Sakura's cold hand as he thought about all the fear that Sakura must have gone through. He never wanted her to end up hurt, but this was far worse... Sakura might not ever wake up and he would never be able to see her beautiful eyes or hear her angelic voice. As Sasuke carried on his thoughts about the woman in a coma right next to him, he failed to notice her parting her almost light blue lips.

"Wake up..."

Sasuke never heard what the kunoichi had said and continued to hold tighter onto her hand. Sakura let her eyes flutter open as she gazed at the Uchiha right by her side, the kunoichi felt a pain go through the hand that Sasuke was holding onto.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun... your h... hurting me..." She whispered dryly, her voice slightly cracking.

Widening his charcoal eyes, the youngest Uchiha glanced up at the now concious Haruno Sakura and instantly let go of her hand. He looked at her pale, awake face and his arms began to shake as he brought his hand up to her cheek. Touching the cold cheek, Sasuke spoke in a stuttery voice.

"Sak... Sakura your awake..."

The kunoichi let her tears fall freely and shook uncontrollably from all her sobbing.

"Wh... ere am I?"

"In Konoha hospital..." Sasuke replied.

"Why?" The kunoichi asked inbetween sobs.

"You were found by Naruto and brought to the hospital..." He said, holding back his own tears.

"You've been in a coma for one year..."

Sakura glanced around the hospital room and then at the respiratory mask that covered her mouth and nose. She looked at the needle that was inserted in her arm and then at the heart monitor that made a beeping sound every other second. Slowly sitting up, Sakura felt the Uchiha embrace her and stroak her unruly pink hair. Shakily embracing him back, Sakura let a few tears slip from her emerald eyes and roll down her still pale cheeks.

Sleepiness soon began to take hold over Sakura and she felt herself drifting off. Sasuke gently laid her back down on the bed and caressed her cheek, the kunoichi tried her best not to fall asleep. Sakura parted her lips and slowly began to speak.

"Sasuke-kun... I don't want to sleep..."

"What if I go back into the coma?"

Sasuke placed a kiss on her forehead and drew back before speaking.

"Don't worry... I'm sure you'll wake up..."

Once again holding onto Sakura's hand as she drifted off into sleep, Sasuke watched as a small smile made its way onto Sakura's lips. She breathed through the respiratory mask and squezzed the Uchiha's hand that was placed on her own. Haruno Sakura could hear the last words the raven haired Uchiha spoke before he too fell asleep.

"I love you Sakura..." 


	18. Deja Vu

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

Once again holding onto Sakura's hand as she drifted off into sleep, Sasuke watched as a small smile made its way onto Sakura's lips. She breathed through the respiratory mask and squeezed the Uchiha's hand that was placed on her own. Haruno Sakura could hear the last words the raven haired Uchiha spoke before he too fell asleep.

"I love you Sakura..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapyer 18: Deja Vu

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the warm sun lit up the plain hospital room, a pink haired woman shifted from her previous spot. Haruno Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes and looked at the ceiling, she took note that she still had the respiratory mask on and a very annoying needle still in her arm. A sleeping Uchiha sar in the chair next to Sakura's chair, his arms crossed over his well toned chest.

Sakura wanted to sit up but found that her body was refusing her will. The sun seemed to be in the middle of the sky, which meant that it was probably after twelve o'clock. She had slept for so long and didn't even notice when Sasuke had walked into her room. The kunoichi heard many footsteps heading towards the door until they completely stopped.  
Hearing the door knob jiggle before it was swung open and a bunch of people filtered into the room.

Uzumaki Naruto looked at the fully awake face of his teamate, Haruno Sakura and nearly knocked everyone over as he ran towards her. Gripping onto the bedside railing, Naruto stared into Sakura's emerald eyes and she could see tears form in the rim of his eyes.

"Sa... Sakura-chan!"

Everyone turned their attention to the loud ninja and instantly began to crowd around the kunoichi. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi were all present. They looked at the pale face of Sakura and began taling all at once. By doing this, it woke up the sleeping Uchiha and he was looking at all the shinobi who crowded the once empty room. He uncrossed his arms and stood from his seat heading towards the kunoichi.

"Sak... Sakura-san... your... awake..." The shy Hyuga stated.

Slightly nodding her head, Sakura turned her attention to Yamanaka Ino who was almost crying.

"Hey forehead girl... I'm so glad to see that your okay..."

"You had me so scared... I-..." The blonde kunoichi began to weep and was pulled into Shikamaru's chest as he stroaked her long silky hair and kissed her cheek. Shikamaru couldn't keep Ino from crying everytime he thought that she had stopped. Slowly exiting the room with the blonde woman, Shikamaru said his goodbye's and walked towards the waiting room in the lobby.

"Great to see that your finally out of the coma!" Tenten said cheerfuly.

Neji nodded in agreement towards the pink haired kunoichi and left with Tenten. The shy woman kept Sakura updated on what had happened in the past year. Mainly about how many missions Naruto had been assigned to and how Sasuke never left her side. Blushing when she added in that he would continuously fall asleep by her side, his hand grasping hers.

The loud mouthed ninja rammbled on about all the different flavours of ramen Ichiraku had come up with. And that he would treat her to a bowl when she finally left Konoha hospital. Both bowed towards the pink haired woman and left the room, Uchiha Sasuke gazed at Sakura and became aware of her frail form. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm going to go and find Tsunade-sama..." The Uchiha said calmly.

Nodding her head, Sakura let the raven haired shinobi leave her side in search of the hokage. Sasuke raced around Konohagakure hospital and finally spotted the blonde haired godaime speaking with Shizune at the front desk. Sasuke reached her and first panted for breath before speaking.

"Tsunade-sama... Sakura has come out of her coma..."

Almond eyes went wide at the news of her apprentice from the Uchiha. Running as fast as she could, Tsunade left her assistant at the desk and went to Sakura's room.  
The Uchiha was right behind her as he followed her to the hospital room containg a rosette haired woman. The hokage burst through the single white door and watched as her apprentice slightly jumped from the noise.

Tsunade almost cried out in joy as she was looking at the concious form of Haruno Sakura. This would be her first time speaking with Sakura for a whole entire year. Oh how Tsunade had missed the sound of her voice, and the way she used to come and check on her in her office. The godaime ran up to Sakura and looked her over from top to bottom.

Wiping away forming tears from her almond eyes, Tsunade gave the concious woman a big smile before wrapping her arms around her. Giving out a laugh and trying to pry the hokage away from her, Sakura stared her in the eye and flashed Tsunade a genuine smile. The blonde woman placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder which was still ice cold.

''Sakura are you sure your alright?''

Nodding her head, the kunoichi slowly pushed the blankets off of her body and placed her hands firmly on the bed matress. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura sat up and began to turn her body. Now her legs dangled limply from the edge of the bed, she used her hands again and carefully let her feet touch the floor. Standing on wobbly legs, Sakura slowly moved her right foot ahead of her and began to take it one step at a time.

Nearly falling over, Tsunade was fast to act and quickly caught her. Holding onto the pink haired woman's waist, the godaime began to lead Sakura around the hospital room. Once she got the hang of walking again, Sakura decided that it was time to try it without any help from Tsunade. Shakily walking forwards, the kunoichi turned left and began to walk towards the large window.

Moving faster, Sakura began to run-walk towards Tsunade and then to the hospital door. When the hokage thought that Sakura had once again mastered the ability to walk once again, she placed some clothes on the bed. Glancing at the material, Sakura walked over to it and held it out at arms length. They were her regular ninja clothes and even a pair of sandels.

The kunoichi slipped off the long white nightgown and shivered upon the col air hitting her body. She took the skirt and slid it up to her waist, next she put on her top and last her sandels. Sakura gave out a small yawn and turned her body to face the door, she could have swore she heard knocking not too long ago. Moving towards the white door, Sakura gripped the knob and slowly opened it.

Coming face to face with Uchiha Sasuke, the kunoichi'e eyes widened as she sprang herself at him. Holding onto the woman he loved, Sasuke stroaked her pink hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Pulling away Sakura looked into his onyx orbs and gave him a smile. Turning his attention to Tsunade, the raven haired ninja gave her a stern look.

''Is she okay to leave?''

Placing a finger on her chin, Tsunade thought for a moment.

''I think she should stay here for today...''

''Just for observations.''

Wanting to complain and protest, the Uchiha kept his mouth shut and knew better than to argue with the hokage. Giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek, Sasuke made his way out of the room and towards Ichiraku for lunch. Tsunade brought the pink haired woman to the showers and instructed her to take one. Following the godaime's orders, Sakura stripped herself and got into the hot shower.

Feeling rejuvinated and fresh again, Sakura turned off the water and began drying herself. Once the last article of clothing covered her clean body, Sakura walked into the hospital room again and found Tsunade already sitting in a chair. Sakura sat herself on the bed and gave out a sigh, she dearly wished that Tsunade would let her go home so that she could be with Sasuke again.

Knowing it was no use in asking the hokage, Sakura sat in silence...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Akatsuki were now preparing themselves for their envasion on Konohagakure. Yes... a month hadn't even passed yet and Deidara had bugged the crap out of all the members of Akatsuki to just go sooner and invade. They were all against it, and did their best to ignore the annoying blonde male but he just wouldn't quit. Finally getting on Sasori's last nerve, all were called in for yet another meeting and everything changed.

All Akatsuki were preparing for their departure. Itachi was chosen to Deidara's partner instead of Kisame's like usual. Sasori had said because Itachi was very good at ignoring the annoying Akatsuki member and could handle it without going completely crazy. A sigh escaped the lips of Uchiha Itachi as he slipped on his sandels and put on his woven hat and cloak.

All members of Akatsuki were to leave the base immidiately and head for Konohagakure. Deidara was already ready and anxious to get going, as Itachi equiped himself with kunai and shuriken, not to mention many other weapons Deidara began whinning again...

''Hurry up Itachi!''

''Your too SLOW!''

Rolling his red eyes, the eldest Uchiha slipped on his sandel on his right foot and stood from his bed. Crossing the darkened room and opening the door, he found his 'teamate' Deidara leaning against the stone wall and fidgeting quite a bit. Itachi walked past him and headed towards the main front doors.

''C'mon you idiot...'' He said.

Narrowing his eyes, Deidara stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest while following behind Itachi. Mumbling under his breath, the blonde male stopped directly behind the Uchiha and waited for him to move again. The Uchiha slowly moved forwards and pushed open the front doors, the sky was becoming darker by the minute and would be complete;y black in atleast a half hour.

Taking off a quick pace, Deidara ran beside the Uchiha. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his deep breathing. It seemed like they had run forever and would never reach the village of Konoha. Before Deidara knew it, they had arrived and were now running through the thick, lush forest of Konohagakure. Seeing the large gates just up ahead, both Akatsuki hid behind trees and waited for the right moment.

Seeing to guards walk past, totally oblivious as to what was going to happen. Itachi took out a kunai and so did his blonde teamate, letting the sharp weapon soar through the air, both guards were taken out and fell liflessly to the forest floor. Red blood pouring out from their deep wounds, both Akatsuki walked over their dead bodies and slowly opened the gates to Konohagakure.

Running soundlessly past houses, the two members made it to the center of Konoha without being detected. Looking around the now quiet town, Itachi saw a large white building with the words 'Konohagakure Hospital' on it. Hiding in the shadows of the nearby trees, Itachi glanced around and nearly lost his composure for a second. He could feel a very familiar chakra close by...

Looking around, Uchiha Itachi tried to pin point where exactly the chakra was coming from. Sensing it from the hospital, Itachi began running and hid his own chakra. The blonde male followed behin him and did the same. Both knew that it would be a stupid move to just barge through the hospital's front doors. Thus being found out and more than likely their plans being ruined.

Seeing as their were a few fairly tall trees near the bac of the hospital and that the building only had about three floors. Itachi gathered chakra to the bottom of his feet and began running up one of the trees. Deidara was quick to do the same and watched as his teamate looked through the closed window on the second floor. Uchiha Itachi nearly lost his balance on the tree branch he was perched on.

There sleeping soundly in a white hospital bed was, Haruno Sakura. Clenching his fist, Itachi closer towards the window until he was an arms length away. Using his hand, the eldest Uchiha pushed open the large window and stealthily climbed through. Making contact with the floor, Itachi walked up to the bed where Sakura was asleep and threw the blankets off her body.

The Uchiha saw her emerald eyes jolt open as she stared wide eyes at the ceiling. Shivering, the pink haired woman rubbed her arms and she groggily turned her head to look at the figure beside her bed. rying to get a clear focus on the person, Sakura squinted her jade eyes as she parted her rosy lips to speak.

''Sasuke-kun...''

Narrowing his red orbs and giving the woman before him a death glare at being confused with his younger brother, Itachi gripped onto Sakura's shirt and pulled her upwards. Giving out a small cry, the kunoichi widened her eyes in complete fear as she tried to say the man's name... ''It... Itachi...''

Trying to pry his hand from her shirt, Sakura found it futile. Opening her mouth to scream out for help, a calloused hand clamped over her mouth before she could utter out a single word. Tearing up, Sakura blinked away her tears and fought back against a sob. The rosette haired woman felt herself being lifted from the bed,  
and was now pinned against the wall.

''Your testing my patience cherry blossom...''

Upon hearing footsteps coming from the hallway outside the room, Itachi pulled the pink haired woman in the direction of the now open window. Trying her hardest to break free of the Uchiha's grip, Sakura was able to give out a small, muffled cry. Itachi acted quickly and hit a pressure point on her neck. Instantly falling limp and feeling darkness settle in her vision.

The last thought on her mind before Sakura blacked out was... ''This already happened...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke had just felt a very familiar chara coming from inside the hopsital. Racing towards the pink haired woman's hospital room, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He definately had a bad feeling about this in the pit of his stomach. The youngest Uchiha made it to the second floor and sped towards Sakura's room door.

Kicking it open and nearly bringing it off of its hinges, the raven haired nin looked around the room. His sharingan was already activated as he glanced at the figure making its way out of the window. Sasuke could see the unconcious face of Haruno Sakura in the arms of the intruder, he new by his attire and the level of his chakra that it was noneother than his damn brother.

''Get the fuck away from her!'' He growled.

A chuckle rose to Itachi's throat at his little brother's orders directed at him.

''And why would I do such a foolish thing?'' Itachi spoke.

Pissed off, Sasuke charged at his brother, fist rised and ready to attack. Itachi however had different plans and kicked the younger Uchiha hard in the gut. Flying backwards and hitting the wall, Sasuke looked up just in time to see his bastard brother jumping through the open window and into the cool night. Running towards the window, Sasuke looked outside and so no sign of Itachi or anyother Akatsuki members.

Pounding his fist against the window-cile, the Uchiha couldn't sense any of his brother's chakra. Racing out of the hospital room, the raven haired ninja made his way over to where he last saw Tsunade. 'I'll get you back Sakura... thats a promise...' 


	19. Need?

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

''And why would I do such a foolish thing?'' Itachi spoke.

Pissed off, Sasuke charged at his brother, fist rised and ready to attack. Itachi however had different plans and kicked the younger Uchiha hard in the gut. Flying backwards and hitting the wall, Sasuke looked up just in time to see his bastard brother jumping through the open window and into the cool night. Running towards the window, Sasuke looked outside and so no sign of Itachi or anyother Akatsuki members.

Pounding his fist against the window-cile, the Uchiha couldn't sense any of his brother's chakra. Racing out of the hospital room, the raven haired ninja made his way over to where he last saw Tsunade. 'I'll get you back Sakura... thats a promise...'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 19: Need?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The hokage had called for an emergency meeting when Sasuke explained to her what had just happened. Now almost every ninja in all of Konohagakure was seated in Tsunade's office and waited for her instructions. Standing up from behind her desk, the hokage cleared her throat and began speaking.

''I have just been informed that Haruno Sakura has been kidnapped...''

''I also have reason to believe that the one responsable for her first kidnapping and beating is indeed Uchiha Itachi...''

She glanced around the large room and spoke yet again.

''In groups of 3 you will all search out the Akatsuki base and bring Haruno Sakura back...''

Taking out a piece of paper with writting already on it, Tsunade began reading out all the teams and what their jobs would be.

''Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, and Tenten... you three will go ahead now and search for the base...''

All three nins nodded their heads and disappeared.

''Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and Hyuga Hinata... you will act as a backup for team 1...''

The ninja's disappeared and Tsunade went on to giving out the other jobs.

''The rest of you will prepare for battle at the Akatsuki base...''

With that being said, the room was emptied of all the Konoha nins and only Tsunade remained.

''Why did this have to happen to her...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Uchiha Itachi ran in the direction of the Akatsuki base, he would momentarily glance at the face of Haruno Sakura as he carried her in his arms. Deidara was still running as close distance behind him and complaining about his feet hurting from running too much. A large bruise had formed around the left eye of the blonde male, due to Itachi giving him one good punch for saying that Sakura was even hotter than the last time he saw her and asked if Itachi got an erection from carrying her.

Rolling his eyes just thinking about it, Itachi held the kunoichi closer to him. He could smell the delicious scent that extracted off of the pink haired woman, remembering that night when he had almost succeeded in raping Sakura. Now he knew that his brother had taken the kunoichi's virginity. Thinking about it made him somewhat angry that his little brother made love to Sakura and was able to feel her inner walls clenching around him...

Shaking his head and getting rid of the erotic images in his head, Itachi let out a deep breath and continued running. By the time both Akatsuki members arrived at the base, Sakura was beginning to awaken and was now stirring in Itachi's strong arms. He walked down the long coridoors until he reached a particularly large wooden door and used his foot to kick it open. The room was not all too big and had a fairly large metal cage in the middle.

Using his right hand, Itachi jerked open the cage door and walked into it. In a far corner were four strong chains with cuffs, they were attached to the inside of the metal cage. Placing Sakura down, the Uchiha took hold of one chain and held open the cuff. He locked it around her small wirst and did the same to her other wirst and two ankles. Once he was finished, the eldest Uchiha walked out of the cage and locked it from the outside using a key.

He moved out of the room and towards the Akatsuki meeting room. As seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours, the kunoichi finally let her eyes flutter open. She looked around her surroundings with wide emerald orbs and felt something heavy and cold around her wrists and ankles. Holding up her arm and noticing a metal cuff secured around her wrist, Sakura gave out a small cry as she tried to pull it off of her wrist.

Having no luck at all, the pink haired woman stiffened when she heard a door being opened. Looking around and squinting her eyes to see where the noise was coming from, Sakura saw a cloaked figure walking towards her. Gasping and trying to backaway from him, Itachi unlocked the cage door and stepped in. The eldest Uchiha glared at the rosette haired woman as he walked even closer to her. Crouching down and stretching out his arm, Itachi touched her cheek and felt her tense.

''Tell me how it is that you are still alive?''

Moving away from his cold hand, Sakura narrowed her eyes and parted her lips.

''Let... m... me go you bastard!''

''Sorry blossom thats no going to happen...'' The Uchiha spoke.

Itachi was going to torture the kunoichi mentally and he knew exactly how to do it.

''My foolish brother only fucked you because he wants to restore the Uchiha clan...''

''He doesn't love you and never will...''

Sakura covered her ears with her hands and violently shook her head.

''Your lieing! Sasuke-kun does love me!''

''Just shut up!!!''

Itachi breathing against her skin sent a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. Tensing up again and staring into the red sharingan eyes of Uchiha Itachi, the pink haired woman felt him trailing a finger up and down her right arm. Finding it hard to move back any farther because of the metal bars that kept her inprisioned. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as the man before her leaned in closer to her until his face was in the crook of her neck.

Using his tongue to lick the kunoichi's slender neck, Itachi could feel her pulse and her breathing was hard. Nipping at her collar bone and pinning her against the inside of the cage, the eldest Uchiha took out a kunai and used it to rip the front of her shirt. Paralized with fear, Sakura felt goosebumps form on her exposed skin. With the same kunai, Itachi pressed the end of it above one of Sakura's breasts. Closing her eyes shut and trying to cover her top half up, Sakura gave out a faint whimper.

Tearing her smooth hands away from the front of her top, Itachi looked at the small cut just above her left breast. Sticking his warm tongue out, the eldest Uchiha licked the blood from her cut and hungrily trailed his tongue across his bottom lip.

''You taste good cherry blossom...''

Showing a look of disgust, the kunoichi was fast enough to slap away Itachi's hands from removing her white bra. Using as much strength as she had, Sakura shoved him away from her and desperately tried to remove the metal cuffs. Finding it completely useless, the pink haired woman suddenly found herself underneith Itachi. Emerald eyes wide with fear, mouth slightly open as if she were trying to utter something out but couldn't.

Taking advantage of the moment, Itachi swiftly lowered his head and captured the kunoichi's lips. Muffling out a scream and trying to push the sharingan user off her, Sakura let tears form in her eyes and roll down her pale cheeks. 'Sasuke-kun... I have not betrayed you...'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Team one were now currently running throughout a large and thick forest just outside of Konohagakure borders. Hyuga Neji had his byakugan activated and looked around the forest for any sign of Akatsuki base. The youngest Uchiha was furious that his damn brother had taken his cherry blossom. He was even more pissed when Tsunade said that Itachi was more than likely the one responsable for almost killing Haruno Sakura one year ago.

Its his fault that Sakura's life is now a living hell! Oh how Sasuke wanted to rip his brother's heart right out of his chest when he found him. Picking up their pace, all three shinobi tried hard to see if there was any large building anywhere in the forest. Neji still hasn't found any sign of Akatsuki base or any Akatsuki for that matter. They have all been running nonestop for almost a whole two hours and showed no signs that they were going to stop and take a break. Far from it.

Uchiha Sasuke was determined to find Haruno Sakura tonight, no matter how long it would take! Even if his two other teamates gave up and he was left alone to search for Akatsuki base. Widening his snow orbs and stopping in his tracks, Hyuga Neji narrowed his eyes and called out to his male teamate.

''Uchiha I think I've found Akatsuki base!''

Sasuke came to a hault and spun around towards Neji.

''Where!'' He demanded.

''Off to the East!'' The Hyuga announced.

Once again all three nins began running at full speed, Uchiha Sasuke was at the front while Tenten was last and Neji was in the middle. As minutes passed and the moon rose even higher in the sky, the three shinobi were still running and were not yet at Akatsuki base. Upon hearing a twig snap and something black run past them, Sasuke stopped and looked around his surroundings. Jumping backwards to avoid two soaring kunai directed at him.

Uchiha Sasuke saw two cloaked figures emerge from the shadows, more kunai and shuriken in hand. One had a shark like face and the other had long blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Kisame and Deidara stood across from the three younger shinobi. Preparing themselves for battle, all three nins got into fighting stances. Sasuke had his sharingan activated, Neji was equiped with a kunai, and Tenten with shuriken.  
Kisame unsheathed his samehada and charged head on towards Uchiha Sasuke.

Doing a backflip, Sasuke managed to avoid being sliced up by Kisame's abnormaly large sword. Throwing a few shuriken at the shark man, he used his sword to block himself. Neji and Tenten were currently fighting Deidara who seemed to not even be trying. Yawning and laughing whenever they tried to attack him but failed, Deidara decided to step it up. Forming a few hand signs, the blonde male formed a clay like bird that went flying towards the two nins.

Moving out of the way and throwing kunai at the clay bird, Neji breathed in and wiped away sweat that formed on his forehead. The Uchiha managed to slightly catch Kisame off guard and was able to kick him hard in the face. Smirking at the shark man, the youngest Uchiha began shouting.

''Where the fuck is Sakura!''

Even though Deidara wasn't fighting the Uchiha, he decided to answer him anyway.

''Itachi's probably having his way with her right now...''

Gritting his teeth and leaping over the shark man, Sasuke kicked him in the back and sent him flying into a tree. Breathing ragged now, the Uchiha stood his ground and before he could attack again Hyuga Neji spoke up.

''Uchiha! go ahead to Akatsuki base!''

Nodding his head, the Uchiha ran in the direction that Neji had said the base was in earlier. After running for a couple minutes, Sasuke could see a fairly large building in the distance. Right away the youngest Uchiha knew that it must be Akatsuki base.

''Hang on a little while longer Sakura...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Forcing his tongue into her mouth, Uchiha Itachi used his hand to squeeze one of Sakura's breasts through the fabric of her bra. The pink haired woman's heartbeat was fast and she felt like she was sufficating.  
Gradually pushing against Sakura's tongue and aggresively squeezing her breast, the kunoichi let out a small cry of pain. Pulling away for some air, Itachi breathed in and out slowly while looking at the tear stained face of Haruno Sakura. Somehow the pink haired woman found her voice and spoke.

''What the hell do you want!''

''You...'' The eldest Uchiha said flatly.

''I need to be inside of you...''

Lust filled the sharingan user's eyes as he said the last words. Before Sakura could protest the Uchiha claimed her lips again and cupped one of her breasts. So many things were going through Sakura's mind as Itachi continued to touch and kiss her. 'Does Itachi love me?' No he didn't love Sakura or held any strong feelings for the young kunoichi. All he wanted was her body, the need to make love to her like when Sasuke did.

He would probably kill her right after he was finished with her, and this time he would make sure she stayed dead. Feeling her skirt losen and slowly slide off her thighs and down her legs, Sakura cried out and bit down hard on Itachi's tongue that was roaming around in her mouth. Drawing blood, the Uchiha pulled away from her and saw his blood trickle down Sakura's chin. Looking down at her exposed legs,  
Itachi felt the front of his pants getting tighter and knew why. His member was throbbing and almost begging him to plunge into the pink haired woman right now. Seeing the bulge in the front of his pants, the kunoichi knew exactly what he intended to do to her. And she didn't like it one bit... 


	20. Back In His Arms

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

Lust filled the sharingan user's eyes as he said the last words. Before Sakura could protest the Uchiha claimed her lips again and cupped one of her breasts. So many things were going through Sakura's mind as Itachi continued to touch and kiss her. 'Does Itachi love me?' No he didn't love Sakura or held any strong feelings for the young kunoichi. All he wanted was her body, the need to make love to her like when Sasuke did.

He would probably kill her right after he was finished with her, and this time he would make sure she stayed dead. Feeling her skirt losen and slowly slide off her thighs and down her legs, Sakura cried out and bit down hard on Itachi's tongue that was roaming around in her mouth. Drawing blood, the Uchiha pulled away from her and saw his blood trickle down Sakura's chin. Looking down at her exposed legs, Itachi felt the front of his pants getting tighter and knew why. His member was throbbing and almost begging him to plunge into the pink haired woman right now. Seeing the bulge in the front of his pants, the kunoichi knew exactly what he intended to do to her. And she didn't like it one bit...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 20: Back In His Arms

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hastily capturing Sakura's swollen lips again, Itachi let his hand go southwards until he fel the material of Sakura's panties. Going a little lower, the Uchiha used his thumb and played with her clit. Giving out a cry of surprise and fear, Sakura tightly shut her emerald eyes. Her body was having the time of its life but her mind felt like it was in hell. Sakura felt like she was betreying Sasuke on a whole new level,  
by Itachi forcefully tying to make love to her and she was once again weak and helpless.

Squirming with displessure under the Uchiha, Sakura used her hands to try and push the lustful Itachi off her. Finding herself at a loss once again, Sakura gave up. She still cried and shouted at Itachi at the top of her lungs. Her outer strength was gone but a new found inner strength was discovered...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The youngest Uchiha ran towards the Akatsuki base, which was not all too faraway now. He ran down the cobblestone path and burst through the front doors. Sasuke looked around the coridoor and saw that there were many doors. 'Which one is Sakura in?'

Remembering Sakura's chakra, the raven haired nin focused and tried sensing out her chakra. Following his brother's strong chakra level emitting from the last door down the coridoor, Sasuke ran as fast as he could and only hoped that he wasn't too late. So many things were going through Sasuke's mind the closer he got to the last door. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, the Uchiha ran into the door and sent it flying off its hinges.

The room was lightly dimmed and all the Uchiha could hear was a faint whimpering noise. 'Sakura!' Running in the direction of the whimpering, Sasuke saw a large cage containing two people. A smaller one underneith of a large male. Quickly opening the cage door, Sasuke grabbed what looked to be his older brother, and threw him off of Sakura. Itachi slammed against the inside of the cage, and looked at his little brother through red sharingan eyes.

''Sakura are you alright?''

Gripping her arms and pulling her up, Sasuke noticed that she was chained. Narrowing his eyes in the direction of his brother, Sasuke took out a kunai and held it to his throat.

''Where is the damn key!''

Using his leg, Itachi tripped Sasuke and took the kunai from his hand. Silently cursing, the younger Uchiha stood up and threw a series of shuriken flying towards his older brother. Sasuke was kicked out of the cage and hit a backwall. Grunting in pain, the Uchiha dodged shuriken coming at him. Itachi ran towards him and raised his fist to punch his younger brother. Blocking a powerful blow, Sasuke managed to knee Itachi in the gut.

Coughing up blood, Itachi regained his composure and punched the raven haired nins cheek. Jumping backwards to avoid being punched again, Sasuke took out two shuriken and threw them at his brother.  
Dodging the flying weapons, they ended up inside the cage and hit a metal bar. Sakura watched wide eyed as the Uchiha brothers fought, she wanted to help Sasuke but was still chained. The younger Uchiha did a few handseals and opened his mouth.

''Fire style! fire ball jutsu!''

Scorching fire aimed at Itachi was almost easily dodged. He ended up with a singed right arm, Itachi ignored the pain in his burnt arm when he used it to block a kick. Pissed off, Itachi took out a kunai and attacked Sasuke's legs. Only managing to cut the younger Uchiha's left leg and abdomen. Giving out a small cry of pain, Sasuke placed a hand over his wounded abdomen and backup. Itachi disappeared and re-appeared behind Sasuke, he dodged the kunai from cutting his back.

Thinking quickly Sasuke ducked and punched Itachi in the jaw, sending him flying upwards. Going after him the Uchiha was now above the soaring Itachi and used his legs to kick both of Itachi's sides. Doing one final kick, Sasuke kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying back towards the ground. Landing unsteadily and almost falling, Sasuke breathed heavily and watched as his brother stood up. The raven haired nin performed a few handseals and in an instant five other Sasuke's were formed.

The six Sasuke's ran around Itachi in a continously moving circle. All the clones, including the original Sasuke took out a kunai and flung it at Itachi. By jumping into the air Itachi avoided six kunai from injuring him. Landing on both feet, Itachi threw shuriken at all of the Sasuke's. Smoke filled the room as the clones disappeared and only the real Sasuke stood panting and out of breath. His chakra level was low and he felt as if he would collapse any time now.

Seeing as his little brother was becoming wearier by the minute, Itachi took that to his advantage. Running straight for Sasuke, the eldest Uchiha ducked to avoid being punched and wrapped his hand around his brother's neck. Using all of his strength, the mangekyou sharingan user lifted Sasuke off the floor. The youngest Uchiha tried prying his fingers from around his neck. Feeling like a breath was being crushed in his lungs, Sasuke let out wheezed cry.

Watching from afar at what was currently happening, Haruno Sakura widened her eyes when she saw Itachi strangeling his younger brother. The kunoichi recalled that she used to have nightmares when Itachi would kill Sasuke and then herself. Blinking away forming tears, Sakura mustered all of her courage and shakily reached out for a shuriken on the floor. Tightly gripping onto the star shaped weapon,  
Sakura took aim and threw it directly at Itachi.

''Die you bastard!''

Not able to know what was happening, Itachi failed to notice a silently soaring shuriken aimed for him. As the sharp points of the shuriken were embedded into Itachi's back, he gave out a cry of pain. In an instant Sasuke was released and fell to the floor. Grabbing a kunai Sasuke did the same as his brother had done previously. Take advantage of the moment. Gripping the kunai and in one swift motion slashed it across Itachi's throat.

Blood spilled from his wound as he let his mouth fall open. Itachi fell over side ways and landed against the cold floor, dark red blood staining it and Itachi's entire frontside. The red in his eyes seemed to have faded and looked dully at the younger Uchiha. Itachi's breathing was laboured and then came to a complete stop. His body stiffened as he ley lifeless on the blood covered floor. Something gleaming hung from a string around Itachi's neck.

Sasuke ran up to him and used his kunai to cut through the thin string. A small metal key was now in Sasuke's palm, looking around he began walking towards the large cage that held Haruno Sakura in it. Kneeling beside her and placing the key in the key hole of the first cuff, Sasuke heard it click and the metal cuff fell open to the ground. Rubbing her soar wrist, Sakura watched as Sasuke unlocked the other three cuffs and pulled him in for an embrace.

The last remaining Uchiha stroaked Sakura's pink hair and helped her to stand up. Noticing that there was nothing covering her bottom half, Sasuke searched for Sakura's skirt and picked it up. Handing it to her, Sakura whispered out a thankyou as she began to slide it up her legs. Sakura looked the Uchiha over and saw that he was hurt, wanting to heal him with her medic skills Sakura knew that she couldn't.  
Trying anyways, the kunoichi placed a hand on Sasuke's injured abdomen and gathered chakra to her hand.

Seeing a green light coming from her hand, Sakura let it flow into Sasuke's cut until it was gone. Blinking in surprise at what she had just done, Sakura did the same to hit leg and looked at the Uchiha. Sasuke placed both hands on Sakura's arms and pulled her close. The rosette haired woman had missed the Uchiha's touch, she let a few tears roll down her cheeks and stain the Uchiha's shirt. Slightly pulling away,  
Sasuke looked at her and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

''Don't cry Sakura... I hate seeing you cry...''

Nodding her head, the kunoichi buried her face in Sasuke's top. He was gone... Itachi was finally gone... He would no longer harm Sakura again... And it was all because of Uchiha Sasuke... The pin haired woman spoke into Sasuke's shirt even though it came out muffled Sasuke still understood.

''Thank you Sasuke-kun...''

Placing his fingers under Sakura's chin, he lifted her head to look at his face. Leaning in closer, the Uchiha gently caught Sakura's lips in a chaste kiss. Feeling like her knees were going to give way, Sakura was the first to pull away from the kiss.

''Can we get out of her Sasuke-kun...''

Nodding his head, the Uchiha took hold of her hand and led her out of the cage. Seeing as there was a window, Sasuke used some shuriken to break it. Climbing out first and reaching out a hand, Sakura was quick to take it and was pulled out of the window. They were outside and surrounded by forest, hand in hand they ran into the forest insearch of their other teamates from Konoha. Hearing the sound of metal against metal, Sasuke knew that the fight was far from over.

As both reached a clearing, they saw Hinata, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji and Tenten fighting off the last of Akatsuki. The silver haired jounin was in the middle of forming a chidori ball in his hand, once done he charged towards Kisame, dodged him swinging his sword and pushed his hand through his chest. Hearing one last heartbeat, the shark man fell lifeless to the forest floor. Sakura ran towards the group of shinobi and was immidiately hugged by Naruto.

''Sakura-chan!''

Noticing that mostly everyone was injured, Sakura tended to them and in a matter of minutes all were healed. Standing on weak legs due to how much chakra she used up healing everyone, Sakura felt herself being pressed against something hard. Glancing up she saw it was Uchiha Sasuke who was holding her against his well toned chest. Everyone began their long journey back to Konohagakure.  
When they did arrive and they were told to go straight to Tsunade's office, upon Sakura entering the room she was nearly squeezed to death by the overjoyed hokage.

Reasuring Tsunade that she was fine, Sakura was allowed to go home with Sasuke. Both walked hand in hand down the streets of Konoha, opening the front door Sasuke let Sakura go in first. Instantly walking up the stairs and into her room, Sakura didn't bother to undress and instead fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Smiling at the doorway, Sasuke watched the pink haired woman sleep and soon after went into his room and did the same.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sun lit up the room that was occupied by Haruno Sakura. Months had already gone by since the Akatsuki incident and both Sasuke and Sakura were ressuming their normal lives together. Rubbing her still sleepy emerald eyes, the pink haired kunoichi sat up and got out of bed. Walking into the bathroom and brushing her hair and teeth, Sakura quickly dressed into her usual clothes and made her way downstairs.  
The kunoichi knew that Sasuke wouldn't be up for atleast another hour or so. She took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before placing it on the kitchen table.

Today would be her first day back to work at Konoha hospital. Walking into the large white building, Sakura quickly grabbed a white coat with the name tag 'Haruno' on the left top side and pulled it on. She was told to go to room 146 as soon as she arrived. Making her way inside the white room, Sakura saw an injured Uzumaki Naruto bickering with a nurse. Shaking her head at how childish Naruto was being, the pink haired woman greeted him and went to work.

After she had healed all of Naruto's major wounds she placed a cast on his left arm and sent him on his way. But not before signing it first. Drawing a small cherry blossom, Sakura began to write using a pink marker... 'Don't get into too much trouble anytime soon, get well, Sakura.' Thanking the pink haired woman, the loud mouth ninja left the hospital room and made his way towards Ichiraku. Rolling her eyes and thinking of how Naruto would never change, Sakura walked towards the front desk so she could recieve her next patient.

Shizune had a page full of patients that needed to be healed, and gave them out to Sakura. Nodding her head, the pink haired woman set to work and the only thought that crossed her mind was, 'This is going to be a LONG day...'

Hours later when Sakura had successfuly healed up to 37 patients, she found herself glancing at her wrist watch. Her shift was over in 15 minutes and Shizune had already told her that all the other patients in Konoha hospital were already assigned to other nurses and medic nins. Tsunade had come in to check on how Sakura was progressing and told her that she could leave 15 minutes earlier since their wasn't anything else she could do.

Feeling somewhat relieved, Sakura trudged home and couldn't wait to see Sasuke. The excitement rose inside of her the closer she got to Sasuke's house. Actually now that Sakura thought about it, Sasuke said that she now lived with him and it meant that it was her home as well. Letting a smile grace her rosy lips, Sakura opened the front door and closed it behind her. Taking off her sandels, the pink haired woman noticed the Uchiha sitting on the couch.

''Hi Sasuke-kun!''

Giving her a smile, Sasuke urged her to sit next to him. Sakura did as the Uchiha said and now sat beside him. Sasuke stood up and kneeled on one knee infront of the pink haired woman. Both his hands were behind his back as he parted his lips.

''Sakura will... you...''

Moving the hands from behind his back, Sasuke held a small dark blue velvet box, Using his other hand, Sasuke lifted the top off and inside was the most beautiful ring Sakura had ever seen. A goodsized diamond and two smalled diamonds on each side of the larger one adorner a silver band. On the inside the words 'cherry blossom' were inscripted into the silver. Tears formed in Sakura's emerald eyes as Sasuke spoke his last words.

''Marry me?''

''Ye... yes... of course I will Sasuke-kun!'' The kunoichi announced as the Uchiha slid the diamond ring on Sakura's ring finger on her left hand.

Falling backwards as the rosette haired woman threw herself at him. She hugged him tightly and would momentarily gaze at the ring that was worn on her finger.

''Sasuke-kun... I want to help restore the Uchiha clan...''

Happy at hearing that Sakura wanted to have kids with him, Sasuke found his lips captured by Sakura's. The Uchiha was fast to react and plunged his tongue into her crevice, moaning into his mouth whenever Sasuke would gently squeeze one of her breasts. Sakura felt her top being removed from her top half and then her blue lacey bra, the Uchiha took a peaked nipple into his warm mouth and bit down on it.  
Showing just how agressive he was...

An aching pain made its way to Sakura's womanhood as Sasuke continued to lick and suck her nipples. Finding it almost painful, Sakura was quick to take off the Uchiha's pants and then his boxers. Once again looking at his member, Sakura remembered the feeling of having him inside of her. The Uchiha nearlt tore off the skirt that Sakura was wearing and soon after her panties were gone as well. Both were stark naked, Sasuke played with the kunoichi's silky folds, eliciting a moan from her. Plunging a finger into her entrance, he pumped in and out of her in a continous rythem.

Soon after, he added a second finger and placed his thumb on her clit. Moving it around in a circular motion causing Sakura to moan out his name in ecstacy. Capturing the writhing woman's lips, Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with somethingmuch larger and throbbing. Only allowing the tip of his length to enter the kunoichi, Sasuke let her get used to the feel of having him inside of her again.  
Giving out a pleasurable sigh, Sasuke slowly buried himself deeper to the hilt until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

Sakura's walls clenched around him as he thrust hard into her. The Uchiha felt his climax nearing the more he plunged into Sakura. Giving one good thrust, Sasuke spilled his seed inside of Sakura and removed his member from her wet enterance. Leying beside the sweat covered woman, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

''I love you Sasuke-kun...''

''I love you too...'' 


	21. Epilogue

Withering Cherry Blossom

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AUTHORS NOTE

I thank all of you for your kind reviews and really appreciate it! XXD This IS an epologue of Sakura and Sasuke's wedding night and much more! XXD

You guys rock!!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

''Forehead girl! hurry up already and put on your damn dress!'' Shouted a very angry Yamanaka Ino.

Both girls were at Ino's house and preparing to leave for the wedding which began in almost 2 hours! Opening the bathroom were she was changing in, Sakura emerged and almost instantly was pulled out by Ino and attacked with makeup. Grabbing some pink eyeshadow, Ino applied it to Sakura's eye lid and then some mascara and eye liner. The last piece of makeup was a deep pink lipstick. Once done the task Ino began to style Sakura's long pink hair.

Pulling it up in a complicated bun, Ino topped it off with a beautiful powder pink cherry blossom ornament which was placed right above the bun. Two small strands of hair were lrft to fall around Sakura's face and a white veil was placed on her head, hiding her done up face. The blonde woman helped Sakura with her shoes, since she was having a bit of trouble bending over and trying to move around in her dress.  
Sakura stood in the middle of Ino's room, the blonde woman stared in awe at her bestfriend.

A long white, strapless dress adorned her body and showed off her wonderful curves. Her hair and makeup were amazing. Ino couldn't believe that her best friend was actually getting married and to the said cold hearted bastard Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde woman wore a long purple spaghetti strap dress. Her, Hinata and Tenten were the bridesmaid. Ino had curled her long blonde hair and left it down,  
she wore little makeup and a silver bracelet that Shikamaru had gotten for her.

Glancing at the clock, Ino nearly screamed when she saw what time it was. Grabbing the pink haired woman's arm, the blonde kunoichi began running out of her room and out the front door. Waiting outside of Ino's house was a long white limo for them to ride in. Opening the back door, Ino noticed that Tenten and Hinata were already seated. The blonde woman helped Sakura into the car and then they were off.  
Sakura felt like she had butterflys in the pit of her stomach, the closer they got to the wedding destination.

The three bridesmaids were laughing and talking the entire time they were in the limo. Sakura however looked out the tinted black window and sighed to herself. 'C'mon Sakura you can do this!' Inner had said for the fiftith time today. Feeling the sudden stop of the limo, the pink haired kunoichi guessed that they had indeed arrived. Summoning all of her courage and taking a long deep breath, Sakura opened the limo door and slowly stepped out.

Sakura and Sasuke had decided on an outdoors wedding by a field of cherry blossom trees. There were atleast one hundred or more seats and almost everyone was there. The flowers that decorated the wedding area were provided by Yamanaka Ino and her mother. A red carpet sprinkled with cherry blossom flowers that lead up to the front was were Sakura and Sasuke would stand. They personaly chose Tsunade to inntroduce the wedding.

Placing a hand on her best friends shoulder, Ino calmed her down as well as Hinata and Tenten. Feeling slightly better, the kunoichi was brought to the back while the three other girls stood in a line at the front. Sasuke had already chosen his three best men and they were, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. They were already at the front long before the girls arrived, now they were waiting for Sasuke and Tsunade.  
Almost as if on cue, the hokage walked up to the front wearing a simple green dress and cleared her throat.

''Music...''

The pianist instantly began playing the usual wedding solo and out from the back slowly walked the Uchiha. He wore a black tuxedo with a blue tie and a pair of black dress shoes. His hair looked neater than usual and to everyone's surprise he had a big smile plastered on his face. When Sasuke stood infront of the bestmen, that was Sakura cue to go up next. Since her parents had passed away, the man that was like a father to her, Yamanaka Hitoshi was the one that walked Sakura down the carpet and to the front.

The Uchiha turned to look at his wife-to-be and by doing this it made him smile even more. Blushing when she saw the Uchiha smiling at her through her slightly visible veil. Sakura took one one big breath when she made it to the front. Mr.Yamanaka gave the pink haired woman a hug and then left to sit down next to his wife. The kunoichi held a bouquet of white lilies that Ino insisted she chose, taking his wife-  
to-be's right hand in his Sasuke smiled at her.

Clearing her throat once again, Tsunade began to speak.

''We are gathered her today, to bring this man and this woman together...''

''Sakura your vows please...''

Finding some confidence, the kunoichi began to say her vows towards the Uchiha standing in front of her.

''Sasuke I have loved since we were just little and still harbour the same feelings towards you today. No matter what may happen I will stay by your side forever...''

''Sasuke your vows...'' The hokage said.

''Sakura, even though I ignored for most of our childhood and would never aknowledge you. I fear that that was my biggest mistake yet and thank you for still loving me...''

Holding back tears, Sakura held onto Sasuke's hand tighter.

''Sasuke, do you take this woman to be your wife... in sickness and in health, in rich and poor, to be forever united?'' Tsunade said.

'Did she even have to ask?' Inner Sasuke thought.

''I do...''

''Sakura, do you take this man to be your husband... in sickness and in health, in rich and poor, to be united forever?''

''I do...'' The kunoichi said through sobs.

''I now pronounce you both, man and wife...'' Tsunade started.

''You may kiss the bride...''

Lifted the white veil, Sasuke leaned in and captured the pink haired woman's lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, Sakura blushed slightly when they pulled away and Naruto stared at them wide eyed, mouth hanging open. Letting a giggle escape her, Sakura and the Uchiha began running down the red carpet and towards the limo. While they ran many people threw up cherry blossom petals and some confetti.

Opening the door, Sasuke waited for his wife to enter first before he entered and closed the door. The limo took off towards a large and exquisite hotel that he rented out for tonight. When they reached the hotel, both of them emerged from the limo and walked inside. The Uchiha had rented the entire place to themselves for today, so they could have some 'alone time' without disturbing other people staying.  
Unlocking the door, Sakura walked in and looked around.

The room was large, with a king sized bed off to the side. A bathroom on the right and a large window across from the door. There was a flat screen t.v and a table in front of the bed, Sakura couldn't believe that there was also a kitchen and a jacuzzi? Confused, Sakura noticed a package on the end of the bed. It almost looked like a present.

''Sasuke-kun whats that?''

Smiling that Sakura had noticed the 'gift', Sasuke parted his lips.

''It's for you...''

Widening her eyes, Sakura began to unwrap the gift until she held a piece of long material. Holding it up, Sakura saw that it was a kimono. The backside of the kimono was what caught her eye, there in the middle back of the kimono was the Uchiha clan symbol. Embracing her husband, Sakura thanked him and he told her to put it on. Walking into the bathroom, Sakura took off her wedding dress and slipped on the simple kimono.

It wasn't plain and it wasn't too much. The thin white fabric hugged her body nicely, there was a silk tie that went around the waist to keep the front closed. Near the left side, a cherry blossom tree was evident with cherry blossoms falling and stopping at the bottom of the kimono. The sleeves weren't long and billowing like festive kimono and instead they ended right below the wrist. Walking out of the bathroom, Sakura watched as Sasuke scanned her with his onyx eyes.

The raven haired nin opened his mouth and spoke.

''Now your officialy an Uchiha...''

Blushing at his words, Sakura suddenly found herself pinned down on the king sized bed. The Uchiha brought his lips down on hers and licked her bottom lip asking for enterance. Parted her lips, Sakura allowed him to delve his tongue into her mouth. Both tongues engaged in battle as they continued to kiss. Soon feeling the need for oxygen, both pulled away and breathed steadily. The Uchiha caressed her cheek and slowly began untying the material from around her waist.

The raven haired shinobi was fast to remove the kunoichi's bra and attack one of her peaked nipples. Taking one into his hot mouth, Sasuke drew circles around the hardened nipple and then took it into his waiting mouth again. Moaning out the Uchiha's name, Sakura ran her fingers through his hair as she cried out in pure bliss. Nearly tearing off his wife's panties, Sasuke played with her wet folds and applied gentle pressure to her throbbing clit.

Placing his head at her enterance, Sasuke dove his tongue into her wet folds and then her enterance. Momentarily flicking her clit with his tongue, Sakura arched her back and cried out his name. Sasuke's name seemed to be the only thing that Sakura was capable of saying right now. Removing his tongue, the Uchiha took off his pants and boxers. Now he too was naked, wanting to turn the tables. Sakura was the one on top now as she placed her lips on his.

Going lower until she was face to face with his throbbing member, Sakura only took in the tip into her mouth. Grunting with pleasure whenever Sakura sucked the tip before taking more of him into her mouth.  
Sasuke switched and he was pinning her down once again. Feeling his arousal pocking her inner thigh, Sakura moved forwards a bit until his length touched her enterance. Straddeling her curved hips, the Uchiha placed himself at her enterance and only allowed the tip to enter her.

Moaning out in ecstacy and bucking her hips forward, Sakura moved with the Uchiha in a timely rythem. Removing himself and then entering her all the way to the hilt and until he was fully sheathed. Sasuke found his near coming and knew that Sakura would come anytime now. Calling out eachothers names, Sasuke released his seed inside of her and fell over beside his wife's panting form. The pink haired woman rubbed the Uchiha's hard chest and placed one final kiss on his lips before falling asleep.

''I love you Uchiha Sakura...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

9 MONTHS LATER

''C'mon Mrs. Uchiha your almost done!'' Shouted a medic nin.

Uchiha Sakura gripped her huband's now slightly blue hand as she gave one hard push. Sasuke watched as his wife one final push and a small scream, then the room fell silent until the sound of crying filled the quiet room. Quickly wrapping the new born baby in a small blue blanket, the nurse handed it to Sakura. Watching as the baby wailed, Sasuke stared wide eye at the Uchiha baby. He couldn't believe that he now had a child and another Uchiha.

''It's a boy Sasuke...'' The kunoichi announced happily.

Handing him over to his father, Sasuke held the baby and softly rocked it. He had Sakura's green eyes and Sasuke's raven hair, his skin was a fair white and to Sakura's relief he didn't have the same big forehead that she was cursed with when she was little.

''What should we name him?'' Sakura asked.

Thinking hard, Sasuke racked his brain for any possible name he could think of.

''How about Takashi?''

Smiling, Sakura nodded in agreement and looked at the beautiful baby in Sasuke's arms.

''Uchiha Takashi...''

The new born baby gave out a small giggle and looked at his father's face and then mother's.

''I like it...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FIN

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well that was my epilogue to Withering Cherry Blossom XXD I hope you all liked it! Thanx for all the reviews!

Ja Ne

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 


End file.
